Rookie 8 Plus 1
by Sadistic One
Summary: Naruto got a scholarship to attend a prestigious school in Konoha called Senju Academy; only problem is he's poor and homeless. He's constantly picked on by some of the students, however the Rookie 8 came along to protect him. After a suicide attempt, he finds himself living with one of the Rookie 8! Full Summary Inside. NarutoXHinata
1. Chapter 1

Rookie 8+1

Hi readers, this is Sadistic One with another story. I'm basically on a roll here. I've got so many stories on papers, that I write in my college classes, and on my laptop. I bring to you another story, Rookie 8+1.

I want to make other stories with Hinata and Sasuke being OCC. (out of character) So this will also be another story with me making Hinata OOC. As I'm writing I noticed I made Naruto shy! Shy Naruto (for the next few chapters)

Naruto personality - Hinata

Naruto -Hinata personality

 **Summary: Naruto got a scholarship to attend a prestigious school in Konoha called Senju Academy; only problem is he's poor and homeless. He's constantly picked on by some of the students, however the Rookie 8 came along to protect him. After a suicide attempt, he finds himself living with one of the Rookie 8! Read along and watch Naruto as he grows fond of his new friends, rivalry, lifestyle and most of all importance.**

 **Chapter One: Breaking Free**

 **Monday**

"Ohayo sensei!" some girls giggled as they walked pass Kakashi-sensei, a Social Studies teacher of Senju Academy.

Senju Academy is school known for its excellent academic system, lavish school style, music concerts, drama, theatre production, and not to mention art. Top students that came from rich and important family attended, after all it was a school for the _rich._

He put down the book he was reading and waved at the girls. They squealed in delight. Kakashi, a man with silver hair, stepped into a classroom.

"You're early for once." A bubble gum hair teen said.

He chose to ignore her comment. He walked behind a rectangular desk, most likely the teachers desk and stared at the students.

"Stand." The bubble hair girl said as she stood up. The students also got up. She bowed and the students behind her bowed a second later.

"Ohayo sensei." They said.

"Ohayo." He responded back.

The students sat back down.

"I've got a few announcements." He told them. He sat on the desk and stared at his class. He pulled out a pen from his gray shirt pocket and grabbed the clipboard that was beside him. "But first, roll call." He looked down at the paper on the clipboard.

"Aburame Shino."

A boy with chocolate brown hair raised his hand. Shino is the only child of two Botany professors who teaches at the University of Konoha.

"Asanuma Erika."

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei." A young girl with curly brown hair said as she stared seductively at the teacher.

Ericka is the only daughter of the top fashion designer, who live in Paris. She recently moved to Japan from Paris, to get in touch with her father's culture, who was Japanese.

"Akimichi Choji." He called out.

A chubby boy raised his hand. "Here!"

Choji, winner of the Konoha School cook off for three years straight, was a student of 1-A, Kakashi class. His father is one of the top chefs in Konoha and he's trying to follow in his father's legacy.

"Fuji Suka." He yawned.

"Please do know I can have you removed from this school." The boy, Fuji said. Fuji is the son of the principal, who took the position after the principal of the school past away 12 years ago.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Sure." He sang. "Haruno Sakura."

"Hai sensei." The bubble gum teen said. Sakura, class president, is known for her boisterous character and pink long hair. She's top 3 in the entire school. She's the only daughter of two famous theatre directors. She's also a well-known blogger for her blog, Life.

"Hyuga Hinata."

"Hai, Hai." The lavender eye girl said as she stared at the teacher, annoyed. Kakashi smiled at her. She groaned. Hinata, well known for her unique eyes and feisty character, is the eldest daughter of Hyuga Hiashi and Hikari, most famous lawyers in Konoha. She is top 2nd in the school and is aiming to break apart from her family's tradition of lawyers and become a brain surgeon.

"Inuzuka Kiba." He called out.

"Here!" Kiba, the boy grinned, tipped his chair over. Kiba is a wild character of Kakashi's class. He is the only son of the Inuzuka's and is known for being the youngest person to get his pilot license in Konoha.

"Nara Shikamaru!" Kakashi shouted as he threw a piece of chalk at the boy's head.

He did not move. Shikamaru, is known for being lazy. Need I say more?

"Yamanka Ino."

"HAI!" a girl, Ino, giggled.

Ino clasp her hands together. She is known for her unique fashion style, which constantly causes her and Erika to bump heads with one another. Ino is known for her lavish parties and amazing presents.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"Tch." Sasuke said as he leaned on the chair. Sasuke, pretty boy, and top student in the entire school. He is the son of the Head Chief. **(Obviously, I'm not going to do the whole 25 students.)**

He placed the clipboard down and smiled. "I'm pretty sure half of you already know that we will have a new student-

Kakashi was interrupted by Fuji. "You mean the charity case." He chuckled.

Kakashi remained quiet. "He's not going to last long." Erika spoke. "Why should we waste our resources for somebody who's probably going to drop out." She said twisting her brown hair.

"Remember the last person that got a scholarship to this school." Suka said. "Less than three hours, he was gone."

Erika giggled.

"Ne, isn't he in prison?" Kita, a girl with long black hair, said as she turned to face Fuji, who was sitting behind her.

"No way." Erika said. "How come I didn't hear that?"

"Please settle down." Kakashi said. He sighed. He hated to admit it, but the kid probably wasn't going to last long. "He's really smart…

"That's what you said about the last one and he was dumber than a bag of bricks." Kita snarled. "Just a waste of time."

Kakashi hated this part of the job. Introducing a new kid from a scholarship and having to cover everything up on why the child didn't want to come back or some nonsense just so the school will continue to look good.

"He will be here in the next," he looked at his watch, "several minutes. Please be kind to him and treat him as your own."

"We'll try." Erika smirked.

"Sakura." Kakashi said turning towards the girl. "Can you please show him around the campus when you have a chance."

Sakura nodded her head.

Fuji Saka, the principal, God knows I be making up some of these names, eyed the blond hair boy suspiciously. "What happened to your shirt?" he asked the blond boy.

The Blond boy lowered his head. "I don't know how that happened." The boy whispered. He was quiet and didn't raised his head to look at the principal.

He looked at him with disgust. He sighed. This was the boy, who _**dare**_ to sign up for a scholarship, he and the other board members decided to do, every year. The boy had blond hair that he clearly did not comb, he was tall, but Saka could not make out his face, since he kept staring at the floor. He scoffed as he turned his back on the boy.

"Follow me." He commanded.

The blond boy fastened the strap on his back as he followed behind the man.

"This is a school of importance." Saka spoke. "The school has been opened for almost 60 years and is known to produce some of the best students you see out there today." He boasted. "I, of course, attended this school and got all honors and graduated top of my class!" he beamed as he remembered his youthful days. "Please be mindful of the students and be on your best behavior." He said looking over his shoulders at the boy, who still had head lowered. The blond nodded his head. "I don't want to hear any trouble from you. And I took it you read over the notes. You cannot get into any fights, your absences should not succeed over ten days, unless you have a doctor's notes, your academic level should be up there high, that means you cannot fail a class with a D or below during your first semester. If you do, you do know you will be expelled and taken off of the program."

"Hai."

Saka straightened up. He knew in his mind this boy would not last any longer than a month. His kind didn't deserve to be here. He stopped in front of a door. "Please do not upset the other students… Notru." He said.

"Naruto." The blond whispered.

"What?"

"It's Naruto." He repeated.

' _Even his name is ridiculous.'_ Saka thought. He knocked on the door.

Kakashi got off of the desk and walked over to the door. He opened it and bowed.

"This is Naro." Saka said.

"Naruto." The blond repeated.

Saka ignored him. He looked at Kakashi, before walking away back to his office. Kakashi stared at the boy who was staring down at the ground. He smiled meekly. "Come in and introduce yourself." He said stepping aside.

The class silence as the blond walked into the class. After a second of silence, there was a giggle. Kakashi glared at Erika, who tried to play it off. Kita turned to Suka and grinned.

"Charity case." Suka sneezed.

Kakashi glared at him. The blond had his head lowered. "Please introduce yourself." He said once more.

"Hi." The boy whispered. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Ne, sensei. I can't hear him." Melody, a purple hair girl shouted.

"Can you speak a little louder." Kakashi told him.

The boy tightened his grip on the strap of the bag. "Hi… I'm Uzuma-

Suka made a loud yawn. Sakura was getting annoyed by the students.

"H…hi… I'm Uzumaki N… Naruto."

"He has a speech impediment too. Oh lord." Kita laughed.

"Shut up!" Hinata snapped as she turned around, glaring at Kita. Kita glared at her. "If you shut the freak up, then you can hear him. His name is Uzumaki Naruto." She told her.

"Touché." Melody laughed.

Hinata rolled her eyes.

Kakashi wanting to stop the argument that would soon take place, raised his hand to get the class's attention. "Uzumaki-san, you can sit beside Suka." he said pointing to the blue hair boy. He didn't want to sit the boy next to him, but that would be the only seat available.

Naruto, glanced up slightly, and saw Kakashi pointing at the back of the class. He lowered his head once more and strolled down the aisle of the classroom.

"What is that smell?" Erika said covering her nose.

Melody sniffed the air. "Smells like a charity case to me."

Naruto took his seat to the empty desk and placed his bag on the table. Suka shot his hand in the air.

"Yes, Suka." Kakashi said with a tint of annoyance in his voice.

"Why does he have to sit next to me? His smell is distracting me from breathing."

Naruto rested his hands on top of his lap.

"Please treat Uzumaki-san with respect. Please remain quiet for your next teacher." Kakashi said walking out of the room.

"Psst." Suka said. Naruto knew somehow the boy was trying to get his attention, he turned his head slightly to the boy. His blond bangs covered over his eyes, and stopped by his shoulders. "Just so you know, don't talk to me, don't look in my direction and know your place." Suka said.

"Yeah." Melody said turning around.

"Why don't you do yourself a favor and just get out of here while you have the chance." Megumi, a girl with a white pixie cut said.

"Good morning, class." A happy Iruka-sensei, came strolling into the class.

"Ohayo sensei." They said.

Iruka looked at the attendance sheet and nodded his head. "I heard we have a new student in the class." Iruka said. He eyes wondered as he tried to search for the new student. "Ah." he said. "What's your name?"

"It's Zoozoo Noodles." Suka said. Erika snickered.

"It's Uzumaki Naruto, sensei." Sakura said.

Iruka nodded his head. "Well it's nice to have you in our class, Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka said. Naruto had now placed his hands on the desk and shifted uncomfortably in the chair. He was staring down at the desk.

"I… it's nice to be here." He said.

Iruka smiled weakly. Every teacher, student, and staff knew that anybody who came here, if they weren't rich, weren't be accepted to kindly. He sighed mentally. Hopefully this year would change.

"I hope everyone is ready to graduate soon." Iruka smiled. The class cheered. Some high five the person sitting next to them.

"I can't wait." Kiba said throwing his head back. He stared at Hinata, who was now staring at him.

Hinata scoffed as she hit Kiba on his forehead, causing the boy to nearly fall off the chair.

"I think we should throw a graduation party." Ino grinned. "What do you think, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura said, "That'll be awesome."

"I'll start planning right away." Ino said taking out her phone.

Iruka cleared this throat. "Or maybe you can do that on YOUR time." Iruka said.

Ino laughed nervously. "Hai, sensei." She said placing the phone into her skirt pocket.

School uniform consist of a plane gray skirt and pants with a white collar shirt and yellow neck tie. However, each grade had a different color blazer/cardigan to identify them. Tenth grade wore a green blazer or cardigan, eleventh graders wore a blue color and twelfth graders wore a red color.

"Please take out your English text books." Iruka told him as he turned to write today's objective on the board.

 _What do I want to do after I graduate?_

"Please have this, written in English, at the end of the class." Iruka said. He sat on the desk and took out his text book. "Please turn to page 50."

There was complete silence in the room, the noise that was heard, was the turning of the pages. Iruka looked up as he saw a hand being raised. "Yes, Uzumaki-san."

"I don't have a book." He replied.

Iruka had to open his ears wide enough to hear what the boy had to say. Suka scoffed.  
"That's no problem. You can share with Suka." Iruka told him.

"I rather not." Suka snorted.

"And why is that? He's a fellow classmate of yours." Iruka responded.

"First of all, he smells stink, secondly, he should have had his own book. I mean you already got into the school for free, you want free books too?" Suka said.

"I'll share with him, sensei." Sasuke said.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun you're so dreamy." Erika said romantically.

"Slut." Kiba coughed.

Erika glared at him.

Sasuke slid the desk and connected it with Naruto's own.

"Thank you Sasuke." Iruka said.

Sasuke rested the book in the middle of desk two desk. He pointed to the page. "Thank you." Naruto said/whispered.

All Sasuke saw was blonde shaggy hair moving from side to side. By the way Naruto hair was so long, he wondered if the boy had ever saw his own face. "It's no problem." He looked over at the page. Sasuke wasn't one to judge or care about other people's hygiene, but he could have told that blond hadn't taken a shower for some time.

And class went on.

Sakura skipped happily towards Ino with a juice box in her hand. Ino was sitting on a stone bench in the garden, staring down at her phone. She was planning the party and everything that would be needed to make it the best graduation party ever.

"How long do you think he has?" Ino asked Sakura, who sat down beside her. "Like did he say anything when you gave him the tour?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know how long. I wish they would leave him alone" She spoke. "He seems quiet and friendly, I guess, but he does smell a little." She sipped on the straw.

Ino giggled. "Really?" Her eyes never left the phone screen.

Sakura nodded her head. "I mean it doesn't smell that bad, but you can still smell him." Ino crossed her legs as she pushed the phone into her pocket. "Your phone died?"

Ino nodded her head. "I forgot my charger." She watched as Hinata walked up to her. "Why are you so grumpy?" Ino laughed.

Hinata threw her bag on the floor and sat on the grass. "I'm not grumpy, just pissed. I'm tired of the way the new student-

"What did he do to you?" Ino asked. "Did he do something?" she shot up.

"No, no. I'm just a little upset that they did him like that." Hinata said crossing her arms.

"Wow, I've never seen you upset about something like that before." Sakura said.

"I'm just tired of it. Last year they did it, and the year before and the teachers don't do anything!" she threw her arms in the air.

"I understand how frustrated you are." Sakura nodded her head. "We're getting too old for that."

Ino nodded her head in agreement. "Ne, Kiba-kun, Sasuke-kun." Ino called out to the boys.

Kiba ran up to Ino. She shrieked in horror as Kiba caused her to fall back off of the bench. He climbed on top of her and rubbed against her. "I miss you so much." He said.

Ino screamed. Sakura giggled as she watched Ino cry for help.

"Bad boy." Hinata stood up. She sprayed him with a water bottle, she had gotten out of her backpack.

Kiba whimpered as he got off of Ino. She glared at him.

"Baka!" she screamed as she punched Kiba in his face.

He cried in pain.

Sasuke sat on the bench next to Sakura and stared at the flowers that adorn his view.

"Where is Choji and Shino?" asked Sakura.

"I have no idea." Sasuke shrugged. "I can't wait to go home." He said. "I'm tired."

"Shikamaru is probably sleeping underneath a tree." Ino said.

"I have no idea how he made it." Sakura replied, shaking her head.

"It's all about connections!" Ino said as she sat beside Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, when you sat next to Uzumaki-san, did you smell…. Him?" Ino asked.

Sasuke looked at her. "I knew he smell, but I didn't know it was that bad."

Ino giggled. "No, Sakura-chan smelt him when she was giving him a tour."

"I wasn't trying to be mean or anything." Sakura defended herself.

"I think we should be nice, for once." Hinata said as she tied Kiba to a nearby tree.

"So why don't you start now." Kiba cried as he struggled to get escape the tight ropes sinking into his skin. Hinata picked up a stick and began to poke Kiba.

"Whatever comes first." Sasuke mumbled.

"Are you going out with your family Friday?" Sakura asked him.

"Yeah, I should probably be back at one in the morning." Sasuke informed her.

"You're ungrateful. I let you stay here for three hundred a month and you have the nerve to complain." A bald headed man shouted.

"But the water has been off for a month now and the lights cuts off every night at 8pm."

"You can get the hell out." The bald man shouted at the kid.

Naruto tightened his fist as he stared at the ground. "Gomen."

The man glared at the blond. "Ungrateful brat." He spat. "Now get!"

Naruto walked out of the landlord office and walked outside. He had work in the next hour and he was in no condition to go. He pleaded with the landlord to get the water back on, but he every time he said he would, he never got to it. He could have cared less about the lights, but if he had water that would be much better. He wanted to make a good impression on the first day of his new school, however when the landlord had promised to turn on the water that Monday, he didn't, and the lights decided to stay off from 8 that Monday night to when he had to get ready to go to school. His clothes were wrinkled and mashed up, a bird decided that he would shit on his school shirt and he smelled. Not to mention, he didn't have any textbooks because the scholarship didn't cover it.

He walked up the creaky wooden stairs and walked through the dismantled hallway. Tattered wallpaper hung down off of the wall, roaches crawled through the green carpet and some of the lights flickered with every step he took.

"I'm taking my child!" he heard somebody screamed.

"Like hell you are." He heard a male voice shouted. He heard a woman scream for help.

"Get off me!"

"Come here you b-

He entered his room and closed the door behind him. He grabbed the bucket of water, he pumped from the well, and stepped into the small bathroom. He took off his clothes and wiped off the important parts, his face, armpits and private parts. He had to conserve his water.

Naruto looked at his reflection in the mirror. He pushed up his blonde bangs and stared in the mirror. He dropped his hair and ran out of the bathroom. It was almost time for work.

"Shit." He said as he tried to put on his uniform. After successfully putting on his clothes he bolted out of the door.

"You're late!"

"Gomen. Gomen. Gomen." Naruto said. "I just started a new school and it is kind of a little distance from my house and-

"It's always the same damn excuse!" Gitmo, the manager of Sunny Dale Ice Cream Shop, screamed at the blond teen. "I don't even know what I put up with you." He said as he looked down at his paper. He looked up and stared at the boy who was looking at floor. "Why are you still in here?"

Naruto fidget. "M… my paycheck." He said. He never once looked up at his manager, but he knew he was staring at him with disgust. The manager scoffed. "Y… you said I would get it Monday, which is today."

"I know what today is!" he shouted. "Besides you'll have to wait until next pay period."

"B… but I can't wait! My rent is due on Friday." Naruto pleaded.

"Don't get smart with me. If you want a job, I would suggest you shut your mouth and get to work. You're already late as it is!" Gitmo growled.

He tightened his fist. Naruto walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, quietly. He sighed as he slipped on his hat. He would try to talk to the landlord, hopefully he would be in a good mood.

"Welcome to Sunny Dale, how can help you?"

"Here you go Ma'am." Naruto said as he handed the woman a strawberry sundae.

The woman smiled, as she went to pick up the spoon, her smile vanished. "Um excuse me." She said calling Naruto back over.

"Hai?"

She picked up a long strand of blond hair.

"I'm so sorry." He said bowing. "I… I'll get you another one." Naruto said.

The woman groaned. "I already had to wait fifteen minutes for this, now I probably have to wait another fifteen minutes." She got up and grabbed her purse. "How did you even this job?" she asked. She stormed out of the building.

"Naruto!" Gitmo growled. "That's coming out of your paycheck!"

Naruto lowered his head. "Gomen."

"Come on now, there's another order." He said.

"Hai, Hai." Naruto rushed over to get the frozen yogurts, milkshake and soda. As he walked to a table of four someone spoke.

"Isn't that charity case?"

He turned his head and saw Suka there. Naruto groaned inwardly. His first day of school was not a pleasant one. Not only did he receive a new name, Charity case, his day has been filled with misfortune, with people throwing things at him, calling him smelly, and pushing around. Things were sour. He tried his best to ignore him.

He walked past the table filled with his classmates, however, someone had decided to stick out their foot causing the poor boy to fall hard on the floor, splattering the items he had on his tray. The group of teens laughed. Naruto scattered to his knees as he desperately tried to clean the floor with his hands. He felt an angry presence behind him and he gulped.

"You're fired! Get out and forget about receiving your paycheck." Gitmo said.

Naruto jumped to his feet. "But I need it!" He lowered his head as he was talked down upon.

"It's coming out of your paycheck and by how many dishes and customers you scared away, you should be the one paying money, baka! Now get." Gitmo shouted. "And you can keep the uniform.

Naruto walked out of the ice-cream parlor, with his head down. He walked down the concrete sidewalk and let his tears flow. The ice-cream shop was paying the rent, barely, and that was source of food. He didn't like the manager, however, he had a stomach full and money.

Stepping into his house, he threw made his way into his bedroom and lied there. He needed another job, quick, fast and a hurry.

He thought about it, he had already filled out some positions for some jobs, but he had no way of knowing, since he couldn't bear to keep up with his cellphone bill. And each time he went to the place, they told him they had trying calling him, but they couldn't get through to him. And the other places turned him down because of how unkempt he looked or the fact he couldn't work the time they wanted him too. He laid on the bed and watched as the lights flickered. Lights should be going off in the next hour. He needed to iron his clothes before so.

He had finished ironing his clothes just on time. The lights had went off. Naruto always thought it was the entire complex, however it was just his room that lights cut off directly at 8.

"Shit!" he cursed. "I forgot about my homework." He cried.

He made his way through the darkness and crawled in bed to think about the other options he had. He could become a drug dealer, that seemed like easy money. Or he could sell his body, that could be another source of money, or he can commit a crime and go to prison, there they'll feed him, he can take showers… and get anally rape. He shivered at the thoughts. No matter how hard he tried, those three seemed like the only options he had left… or **that.**

He fell into a deep sleep.

 **Tuesday**

"Gomen, gomen." Naruto bowed. He had overslept and was late to class by 3 hours.

Orochimaru, the science teacher, stared at the boy who had interrupted his class. "And you are…"

"ZooZoo Noodles." Suka shouted out.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He mumbled.

Orochimaru eyed the boy, who stared at the floor. "Oh right, you are the new student. I take it you do understand that you cannot come to class whenever you choose." He hissed.

"Lighten up Orochimaru-sensei." Melody said. "The poor boy got fired yesterday for making such a mess."

"Oh my goodness. I didn't realize that was him in that video." Erika giggled.

"Enough." Orochimaru said. "Please don't disturb my class from now on." He said. "And you come a minute late to my class, don't come at all."

"Hai sensei." Naruto said.

"Replay." Kita giggled. She stuck out her feet as Naruto walked down the aisle.

"TIMMMMBBBBER!" Suka shouted.

The class exploded into laughter.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Orochimaru screamed. Naruto had fell flat on his face. He got to his knees and held his nose. He felt something warm oozing out of his nose. "To the office!" he told the boy.

"Sensei!" Hinata shot up from her seat. "It wasn't his fault. It was Keita-baka."

"Yeah!" Kiba said agreeing with her.

"No it wasn't!" Keita shot back.

Naruto got up steadily and coward his head in shame.

"Ne, sensei. He's bleeding!" Sakura said as they watched the blood dropped to the floor.

Hinata ran to his side and helped him. "Tilt your head back." She told him.

"Take him to the nurse office." Orochimaru said in disgust. Hinata glared at him as she held Naruto by his forearm and led him out of the door.

 **Nurse Office**

"So what happened?" the nurse, Tsunade, asked.

"Keita-baka tripped him." Hinata said.

Tsunade smiled. "He'll be okay. Just let him stay here for a few minutes. You can wait on him or go back to class if you would like." Tsunade said as she got up from her seat.

"Going off to drink with Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata questioned.

"You know me so well." She said as she skipped out of the nurse office, her breast jumping with every skip she made.

Hinata grinned as she sat on the chair next to Naruto's bed. He was sitting on the edge; he was looking down.

"It's okay, Uzumaki-san." She told him. She didn't like the awkward silence.

"T…thank you." He stuttered.

"It's okay." She said crossing her legs.

"You… don't have to wait for me." He whispered. "I don't want you to miss class because of me."

Hinata shrugged. "It's okay. I hate that class anyways and he's only hard on you because you're a s- She hushed.

"I understand." He sighed.

"I didn't mean anything by it." Hinata said embarrassed. She jumped off of the chair and stood in front of him. Naruto had noticed her by her small feet that stepped in front of him.

"How is your nose? I swear if that Keita-baka did anything to- she shook her balled fist furiously towards the sky. "Let me see your nose." She said.

"No, that's okay… really." Naruto said trying to put his hands in front of him.

"It can't be that bad." She said. "I just want to see if it is broken, so we can sue her for everything she has." She said trying to remove his hands away from his face.

"N… no, I'm-

"Uzumaki." Hinata said. This boy was stronger than she thought. "Fine." She said giving up. Naruto relaxed. "Sike." She said playfully as she lifted up his blond bangs. She stood there, shock. Her face had reddened. She analyzed his face. His face and jaw structure were strong, he had long eyelashes that curled up. He had dark circles around his and eye bags, signaling he hadn't slept for some time, his eyebrows were bushy and hair, it had even made its way into a unibrow, and even had a dirt stain on the side of his cheek, however, in her seventeen years on earth, has she ever seen such beautiful eyes. She was completely shock. She'd been told many times that her eyes, out of the whole Hyuga clan, was most mesmerizing and unique. She had seen blue so many times, but this blue, was truly amazing. She felt as if she could have taken a swim in his eyes. His eyes were a turquoise blue.

"S…sorry." She stuttered. She dropped his bangs and sat on the chair.

Naruto covered his face. He was so embarrassed. He knew he wasn't' good lucking, but Hinata was a goddess. Her eyes were truly amazing, she had no pupil! He had never seen anything like that before, but he knew she wasn't blind. Her eyes a lavender color with tint of light pink made her eyes sparkled. Her nose was so cute and small and her lips were pouted and pink.

There was an awkward silence.

"You have really pretty eyes." Hinata told him. His back hunched over. "Are you okay?" Hinata asked him.

"Y… yes." He said. "Just a little weary of going back to class." He whispered.

Hinata tightened her fist. She walked to him and rested her petite hands on his broad shoulders. Naruto was startled. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." She told him. She had determination in her eyes. Naruto looked up and stared at her, of course, his bangs were dangling over his eyes. She lifted up his bangs once more, he saw the seriousness in her eyes. "Okay?" she smiled. Naruto nodded his head. She grinned. "By the way, I'm Hyuga Hinata."

Naruto gulped. "Arigato Hyuga-san."

Hinata giggled, her hand still holding up his bangs. "Call me Hinata, Naruto-kun."

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat. This was the first time in his life, he had ever been close to a girl, a girl, a PRETTY girl, was touching him and promising to me protect him. He looked down. Hinata giggled at his shy antics.

"Let's go back to class." She said as she grabbed him by the hand.

"Kiba-baka, move!' Hinata said as she pushed the boy out of his chair. Kiba fell, hard, to the floor. The two, Naruto and Hinata, had made it time for the next class, Social Studies, however, Kakashi being Kakashi, decided to take a stroll on the path of life—again.

Kiba got up and balled his fist. "What was that for?"

"Naruto-kun is going to sit here for now on." She told him, her hand on her hips.

"What?" Kiba was baffled.

"Naruto-kun. Is. Going. To. Sit. Here. Baka!" she told him.

"Who is Na- he stopped as he gazed at the boy who was standing behind Hinata, with his head lowered.

"But this!"

Hinata glared at him. "You can sit next to Suka-baka-baka!" Hinata told him. She pointed at the blue hair boy who had fallen asleep.

Kiba grumbled as he grabbed his backpack and walked to the seat Naruto was assigned too.

"Um… H… Hinata-chan, that's okay… really." Naruto said. He felt awkward because he knew everyone was staring at him.

"Nonsense. Sit. Sit." She told him as she took her seat behind him.

He sat down and placed his backpack on the side of his desk.

Ino looked at Sakura, who had turned to look at her. Ino took out her phone.

 **Ino: Okay, what the freak? What's gotten into Hinata?**

Sakura felt her phone vibrated. She texted.

 **Sakura: You know Hinata, 50%baka and 50%unpredicatable. Lol**

Ino shook her head.

Kakashi walked into the class, whistling. "Sorry I'm- He paused as he noticed Naruto sitting in Kiba's seat, and Hinata glaring at Kiba, who was sitting in Naruto's seat. _'It looks like I won't have to turn in my resignation form.'_ He smiled.

"Where's Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked Ino, who was sitting underneath the tree.

"I don't know, but she just left with the new kid." Ino shrugged.

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on!" Kiba whined. "Why is Hinata-cha hanging out with the new kid?"

Shino and Choji walked up to the group. "Ne, did you see that. What's the matter with Hinata-chan?" Choji asked as he threw his self on the floor. He flopped on his belly and took out a cook's magazine.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out now." Kiba said shocked.

"It's quite obvious. Hinata-chan has a thing for new the kid." Shikamaru said as he jumped from the tree.

Ino shrieked. "How long were you up there for?"

He sat down next to her.

"Don't be silly." Sakura giggled. "Hinata-chan 99.99% of the male's population."

"She can do better." Ino said jabbing Shikamaru in his side.

"Way better." Sakura said smoothly.

Sasuke crossed his arms. "It is strange for her to act this way towards a male. And she called him Naruto-kun and not baka."

Sakura gasped. "You're right!"

Ino smacked her forehead. "I guess…"

"There she is… with him." Sakura said taking note of Hinata who was walking, with Naruto tagging behind her.

"Hey." Hinata said. "Rookie 8, this is Uzumaki Naruto." Hinata said introducing the boy, who was trying to hide behind Hinata… obviously he didn't know how tall he was.

Ino smiled. "Hi there."

"Hey." Sakura said.

Kiba chose to remain quiet. Hinata glared at him. He sighed in defeat. "HI!"

"Hello." Sasuke said.

Choji rolled on his side. "Sup!"

"Hello, Uzumaki-san." Shino bowed.

Snore. Ino turned to Shikamaru. "Hi." She decided to speak for him.

"H… hello." He whispered. He was feeling uncomfortable.

"Naruto-kun is going to be with us for now on." Hinata told them.

They looked at her as if she was drunk.

"T… that's okay. I d-

"Nonsense. Naruto-kun, remember what I told you." She had turned around to face him. "And they will too." She said. "Sasuke-baka." Hinata said getting everyone's attention. "I want Naruto-kun to join the rookie 8."

"WHAT!" both Ino and Sakura shouted.

Hinata did not budged. Her and Sasuke were having a stare contest. The teens stared at Hinata, then at Sasuke.

"Why?" he finally asked.

"Because, I don't like even numbers." She responded. She had that determination in her eyes again.

There was another stare down.

"Oi!" Sasuke shouted at the blonde teen. Naruto nearly shitted his pants. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata smiled.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Yamanka Ino."

Aburame Shino."

"And that's Nara Shikamaru." Ino said pointing to the sleeping boy.

"Chooojjji!" he grinned.

"Inuzuka Kiba." He said dryly.

"And we're the rookie 8!" they said in unison.

Naruto bowed. "U…Uzumaki Naruto. Thank you."

Hinata beamed with joy, of course she didn't show it on the outside. She hadn't expected Sasuke to actually say yes. She'd figured she would have to beat his ass first. She glanced at Naruto who was surrounded by Sakura and Ino. The boy looked as if he was going to have a nervous breakdown. She didn't know why she has happy. She could have cared less if the new student was getting picked on, she would have ignored just like she did with her friends so many times, but somehow he was different. No long could she stand it; it was about time the school and society changed.

"How is your nose doing?" Sakura asked him.

"Can I see?" Ino was more interested in seeing what was behind all that hair.

Hinata rushed to his side and smacked Ino's hand down.

"Hinata!" Ino cried as she rubbed her hand.

Sakura was baffled that Hinata hit Ino.

"His nose is fine." Hinata said. She hadn't meant to smack Ino on her hand, it just happened. "He's a little shy guys, so be gentle with him." She said. Truth be told, she didn't want anyone seeing his face. His eyes were so mesmerizing, that she wanted it all for herself. She almost blushed at the thought. When had she become so possessive?

 **Wednesday**

Naruto sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed. It was one in the morning and it was almost time to pay for the rent, that being Friday. He needed to find work- soon. He needed the money right now.

' _Sorry, sensei.' He thought._

He jumped off of bed and put on a gym shorts, his only pair, and a black shirt that was fitted on him. He walked outside and looked around. He sighed. He didn't want to do this, but he had no other choice. He stood out by a corner and waited for some time before a car pulled up beside him. The window rolled down and a voice spoke, "MFS."

Naruto nodded his head The car door opened and he stepped inside. The car smelt like tobacco and other illegal products. He had his head lowered and felt as the man rubbed on his leg.

"How much?"

He, Naruto, had never did this before, he felt ashamed and uncomfortable as the man rubbed his inner thigh. Naruto face darkened as he felt hot air on his neck.

"How much?" the man asked once more. He spread Naruto legs apart and rubbed in between his crotch area. The man was leaning against him. Naruto pushed the man off of him and ran out of the car. He couldn't do it, he felt nasty and ashamed of himself. He continued to ran and ran as fast as he could. He looked back a couple of times to see if that man was following. He sighed in relief when he noticed there was nobody near him.

He held his stomach as it grumbled for something to eat. Sunday was the last time he ate, from his old job, and he was hungry.

He wondered around the night, searching, thinking of a job that would hire him. He kneeled down in an alley and held his stomach tightly. He walked by a corner store, opened 24/hours, and walked down the aisle. He took note of the cashier playing on her phone. He grabbed a cup of ramen, and a bottle of water out of the freezer. The cashier still hadn't paid any attention to him. He walked over to a shelf and make him a hotdog. He looked over at the cashier who was still on her phone. He gulped as he walked down the aisle once more. He looked over at her once more, she had bended down. He took it as his chance and he bolted out of the door. The cashier looked up and heard the bell, but she hadn't seen anyone. She shrugged.

Naruto sat in a nearby park and shoved the hot dog down his throat. He choked a little, so he drank the water, it spilled all over his shirt, he didn't care. He teared open the ramen cup and ate the raw ramen, occasionally drinking some water with it. He threw the trash on the floor and just sat there. He rocked back and forth. He couldn't go to school today. His train pass was almost out of money and it would have been a far walk from his apartment to Senju Academy.

He hit his head. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." He cried. Why had he listened to his sensei and go to this school! He was struggling enough as it is, he couldn't do it. Then he thought about Hinata. She was kind and sweet to him. He smiled. She was friendly towards him also, but for what reason…nobody had even been nice to him, the only person who was ever nice was his sensei and now he was dead. Who would be nice to him anyway? Maybe this was a ploy, she probably was scheming up a way to embarrass him. He had fallen victim to that before. The pretty girl tried to befriend him, then BAM, he was the laughing stock of the class.

He held his stomach and went to his knees. He had vomit everything he had just consumed. He coughed. He felt lightheaded and dizzy.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Kakashi called out. He noticed that the char in front of Hinata was empty. "Where's Uzumaki Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Why don't you ask his girlfriend, Hinata." Melody giggled.

She glared at her. "I don't know sensei; he was here yesterday."

"Don't you guys see. The blond idiot realized he just didn't belong here." Suka said grinning. "I heard he was last seen with the rookie 8."

Kakashi shook his head. He marked him absent.

Hinata tapped her pencil on the desk. She wondered what Naruto was up too. Yesterday had been especially tough on him. He had forgot to do his homework, he was sent to the principal office, Sasuke, thank God, had walked into the bathroom just in time, when a group of students from a different class was shoving his head into the toilet. Some girls had tripped him again and even sprayed soda all over his school clothes. Boy, did she put a beating on them!

She sighed. Maybe she figured that everything would change, maybe she was wrong. Probably he had left to go back to his own school, but the teachers would have known right? She was worried, maybe he had overslept again? If he did, she was going to beat the shit out of him. She looked at the empty seat in front of her and sighed. She felt so fond of him for some reason, like a close connection, and never before had she felt this way about a boy. He was cute, in her opinion, even if he had a unibrow bushy eyebrows, and that he was shy, the complete opposite of her. She felt it was her duty to protect him for some reason.

Sakura looked at Hinata. _"Is Hinata-chan really serious about him?'_ she asked herself after seeing the anxiousness in her eyes.

 **Thursday**

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Here."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Silence.

Kakashi sighed.

"Yamanka Ino."

"I mean at least he could have said he wasn't coming back or something." Hinata said angrily. "I even let him join our group." She was pacing back and forth in front of her friends. "You know how many people wish they can be a part of the Rookie 8?" she said staring at them. "The whole damn school! I looked like a fool brining him over here."

Sakura and Ino gulped. They hated when Hinata was angry, no telling who see would hit, probably Kiba.

"Or something happened!" she said. "Or maybe he decided this school wasn't for him." She said sadly.

The group laughed nervously as Hinata mood changed drastically.

"Hinata-chan." Sasuke spoke.

Hinata stopped and looked at him annoyed. "What!"

"What was the real reason you wanted the blond dobe to join our group?" Sasuke asked.

"I told you. I hate even numbers!" she retorted.

Sasuke crossed his arms. Hinata sighed in defeat.

"I'm tired of kids who come here getting pick on. And all we do is watch and sometimes even talk down on them." She tightened her fist.

"Hinata-chan." Ino said. "It's just jokes."

"It isn't if the person isn't laughing!" she shouted. She was angry. Her hands trembled as she stared at the ground. "Remember, Ni Sai." She said as she breathed in and out.

"The kid who got a scholarship last year who was in our class?" Kiba questioned.

Hinata nodded her head.

"Didn't they say he went to prison?" Sakura asked.

"No." she said. "He killed himself."

Sasuke eyes widened. "Ne, what?" he was dumbfounded. "How did you know that?"

"I go to the morgue every two weeks to look talk with Professor Kabuto about the human brain and he had a body laid out and I saw." Her voice was shaken. "Ni Sai there! He had hung himself."

"But the students didn't cause that. He chose to kill himself." Sakura said.

"How would you know! All I know is that we chose to ignore him, even made fun of him and he never came back to school!" Hinata said. "If we had helped him, protected him maybe he would be alive. Now his mother is probably grieving over the loss of her child." She was biting on her lips.

They looked down ashamed. "Gomen, gomen." She said. "I just… want to stop this. Who cares where you're from… I just want this year to be different." She told them.

"Fine, fine." Sasuke said as he shoved his hands into his pocket. He walked over to Hinata and rubbed her head, much to her dislike. "If he doesn't come to school tomorrow, we'll all go by his house Saturday, okay?"

"Fine." She said.

 **Friday**

Hinata sat next to Shikamaru who was staring up at the sky. She took out a bento box and ate a piece of carrot. "What are you thinking about Shikamaru-lazy?"

He sighed. He watched as the clouds formed into different shapes. "Just thinking about what you said the other day. I can't believe it." He said.

"Nobody knows, only Kabuto-sama and the teachers." She said.

"I hope it wasn't us that caused him to kill himself." He admitted.

Hinata rested down her carrots. She thought about Naruto. She had only known him for that one day, but he was so sweet and kind.

" _Naruto-kun, let me give you a proper tour of the school. I knew Sakura-chan didn't do a good job." She said. She turned to her friends. "I'll see you in class."_

 _She walked away and Naruto followed behind her._

" _This is the swimming pool." She said as she opened the double doors to a large room. "We have swim class on Fridays. We come in here if it's raining." She told him. She walked out through another door. The sun beamed on them. They were not standing outside. It was another pool outside. "And we come outside when it's not raining." She giggled. She turned to look up at him. He was staring out at the pool in awe. It was such a large area. "Ne, Naruto-kun." She frowned. She went on her tiptoes and tied his hair into a ponytail. "Now you can see much better." She grinned._

 _Naruto blushed as he quickly looked down. He played with his fingers._

" _Smile more." She told him._

" _I… I rather not." He looked away._

" _Why?" she said._

" _Because…"_

" _Are you ticklish?"_

" _Wait, what?" he said confused. Hinata grinned as she tickled every part of his body. He stood there, not moved. Hinata crossed her arms when she had discovered the boy was not ticklish._

" _Can you smile for me?" she pouted._

 _Naruto looked away and blushed. "I don't think you'll like it…" He glanced at her, she hadn't moved, her lips still pouted. She looked at him, in his eyes. He smiled slightly, not showing her his teeth._

 _She giggled. "Naruto-kun, you have dimples!" she said. She tiptoed and tried to poke his dimples. He ended up chuckling as Hinata poked his cheeks. He quickly covered his mouth. Hinata stared at him, her smile never leaving her face. "Gotcha." She said swinging her body to the side._

 _Naruto looked down. He didn't like smiling, looking at people or anything of that sort. He was ashamed of his teeth. They were yellow and cracked, he had over ten cavities, and it looked as if he hadn't brushed them in ten years. He didn't want Hinata to see that, but she did and all she did was smiled at him._

" _And this is the outside gym. We have it on Fridays before swimming. The track field is over there." She said pointing to the field. Naruto stared at it. Hinata watched as his eyes held a longing, almost as if he was imaging something._

" _We also do P.E in the gym inside if it's raining." She said walking inside. "This is the art room…" she said not looking inside. She had leaned against the wall._

" _A… are you okay?" asked Naruto._

 _She nodded her head. "I just don't like to go in is all." She bounced off the wall and grabbed his hand. "This is the cooking class!" she said showing in a large room, with several stoves and counter tops. "What are your electives?"_

" _Art and cooking." Naruto informed her._

" _Oh, I have music and cooking. Our electives are on Wednesdays and Fridays." She said. "A-She had tripped over her own shoes. She was certain she would look like a total klutz in front of Naruto after this, but she never made the floor. Instead she felt strong arms wrapped around her waist._

 _Naruto helped her up and jumped back, staring at the ground. "Sorry."_

 _Hinata looked at him and smiled. "Ba-ka." She said hitting him playfully on the arm. "Let me show you the music room."_

"I got the address." Sakura said holding up a piece of paper.

Hinata nodded. "Thanks Sakura-chan."

"No problem. Sasuke-kun should be back Saturday morning, around 1oclock."

"Where does he live?" Shikamaru asked.

"10th Dale Street…" she trailed off.

"That's a far distance from the school!" Hinata shouted.

"I know. I know." Sakura said.

"Wow." Shikamaru responded.

Hinata looked up at the sky once more. _"Naruto-kun."_

 **Saturday**

"So, son how is school coming along?"

Sasuke was looking down on his phone. His family had just come from a conference in Suna and he was exhausted. It was almost two in the morning.

"Honey, enough about school. You know he's already doing well. He's the best in the school." His mother said.

Sasuke smirked. "Mother knows best."

Fugaku, Sasuke's father, chuckled. "Not all the time."

Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, glared at her husband. "Did you say something honey?"

He chuckled nervously. "N… no sweetie."

He continued to drive. "Ah, I hate this part of Konoha." Fugaku said.

He was driving his black Cadillac Escalade, on a dirt road. "Be careful, honey."

"Yes dear." He groaned. "It's one in the morning, who would be catching a bus late at night.

"Honey, you're off. Can't you just leave this person alone." Mikoto whined.

Fugaku sighed. "Fine." He told her.

Sasuke glanced out the window and his eyes widened. "Hold on, that's one of my friends." Sasuke was taken back, did he just say friend?

Fugaku brake the car. The car window slide down. "Oi, dobe. What are you doing out here?"

Naruto looked up. "Oh… h… hi Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at him and noticed he had on his school clothes, and had a black duff bag with him. _'He probably went to school today.'_

"What are you doing out here? Do you want a ride?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head. "M… my ride will be here." He said looking down. Sasuke had a hard time hearing him.

Fugaku looked at him. He noticed blond shaggy hair that covered the boy's face, he was wearing school clothes that barely fitted him, and it also had a stain. _"Senju Academy is slacking.'_

"Does your friend want a ride?" Mikoto asked Sasuke.

"It's a little late kid." Fugaku had rolled down his window. "How long until your ride reach?"

"Soon…"

Fugaku rolled the window up. He was off until seven o clock tonight, but he had a nagging feeling in the back of his head.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

"H… Hai." Naruto stuttered.

"I'll see you at school Monday, okay?" he said.

Naruto nodded his head.

Fugaku drove off. "Is he knew? How come I've never met him?" Mikoto asked.

"He seems a little strange." Fugaku laughed.

Mikoto hit him. "Is he a part of the rookie 8?" she giggled. "It's about time you guys added somebody to your group. I think that's sweet of you." She said smiling.

"Yeah, he's the one that got the scholarship."

"Oh really. Well that's nice of you guys to treat him with welcome arms." Mikoto said.

"Yeah…"

 **Ring**

 **Sakura yawns: Hello?**

 **Sasuke: Oi. How come nobody told me he came back to school?**

 **Sakura confused: Who?**

 **Sasuke groaned: Naruto.**

 **Sakura: Naruto didn't come to school. He was absent. I got his address**

 **Sasuke tilted his head: We just pass by him and he had on his school clothes and was carry a duffle bag.**

 **Sakura; Was it the Senju Academy school clothes?**

 **Sasuke: Yes? I told him I would see him to school Monday and he just nodded his head.**

 **Sakura: That's strange.**

 **Sasuke: Yeah… so I guess we can wait Monday.**

 **Sakura: Sounds good.**

 **Sasuke: Ja ne.**

 **Sakura: Night.**

"Why did we have to come to this area?" Sugo, a police officer asked.

"Because we got a call that somebody was here." Fugaku said. He was on patrol today.

"It's probably a homeless person." He groaned.

"Even so, they can't be here. It's past sunset." He reminded him. "And also there has been teens vandalizing the park and leaving trash everywhere." Fugaku said shinning his light.

"What do you expect from _these_ kind of people." Sugo sneered.

Fugaku chose to ignore his comment. Such ignorance. He shined it on the bench and saw somebody lying down.

"Excuse me." He shouted. "The park is close."

Sugo also shinned his light on the person. He'd looked like a young school boy.

"Hello!" he shouted. He walked up the boy and shined the flashlight on his face. "Hey, this is one of my son's friends!" he shouted as he remembered the boy from this morning. He kneeled down and shook the boy, but he hadn't moved.

"N… Naruto?" he said unsurely.

"Fugaku-sama, look." Sugo said shinning the light. Fugaku eyes widened as he looked at the different brands of pills scattered all over the floor.

"I need a bus," Sugo said into his talkie. "20th K Square, Mongolia Park Center."

Fugaku stared at the kid, shocked. He smelled and looked as if he hadn't eaten for somedays. This was one of his son's friends, who he had just saw earlier. He should have listened to his gut feeling and taken the child home. What type of Chief of Police was he? He should've known better then to leave a child alone in the middle of the night. He glanced over at the box of medications.

 **Hospital**

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked. He was out of breath. Fugaku cursed his self. He and told Mikoto not to the boy until he had gotten news that Naruto would be fine.

"The doctors are with him." Fugaku said.

"Are you sure he tried to kill himself?" Sasuke asked. So many things were running through his mind.

Fugaku swallowed whatever he had in his mouth. "Sasuke, was Naruto homeless?"

Sasuke was stunned. "No… he had a home address and…He looked at his father. "He was homeless?"

"Sasuke-baka!" Hinata ran up to him. She, too, was out of breath. "Where is he? Is he okay?" she asked worriedly.

He sat down on the empty chair.

Hinata turned around and saw Fugaku standing there. "Mr. Uchiha, how is Naruto-kun?" she wanted somebody to answer her.

"Hinata-chan, sit down." Sasuke told her.

Hinata breath quicken. "No… no…" she shook her head. "Not again." She felt the tears threatened to fall.

"Hinata-chan, did Naruto ever mention anything about a home or where he lived…?" Fugaku asked.

Hinata sat down and shook her head. "Wait, why are you asking me this? Is his parents here?" she jumped back up. "I need to see them…"

"His parents died when he was only a month old." Fugaku said. Hinata was startled. "He was homeless." Hinata sat back down. Of course, the smell, unkempt hair, hygiene. It all made sense. "We went to the apartment listed, but the owner told us he had kicked him out that Friday because he couldn't pay the rent."

"Can he do that?" Sasuke asked.

Fugaku sighed. "He can."

Hinata balled her fist. "That's unfair!" she shouted. "Why didn't he tell anyone?" she cried.

"Fugaku-sama." The doctor bowed.

Fugaku also bowed. "How is he?"

Hinata and Sasuke got up. "He's okay, it's a good thing you found him when you did." The doctor said pulling off his gloves.

"Can we see him? Hinata asked.

"You can, but he's sleeping right now." He told her. "Although he's not 100%. He's suffering from a kidney and bladder infection; he is malnutrition." He told Fugaku. "I don't know how long this kid was going to make it, if he was to spend one more night out there. He has pneumonia."

"Any drug use? Sexual abuse? Stds!"

"No, no signs."

Fugaku was frustrated. How long was this kid out there for on his own?

Hinata couldn't hear anything else the doctor had to say. She stepped into the room and saw Naruto hooked up to a machine. She walked quietly and stared at him. She grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"I said I would protect you." She whispered.

Sasuke stood behind her. The beeping of the machines got to him, and he rushed out of the room.

"How is Sasuke's friend?" Mikoto said as she walked up to Fugaku.

"Not so good, he has a kidney and bladder infection and pneumonia." He informed her.

"Where are his parents!" She snapped. "You need to arrest them for child neglecting." She was angry.

Fugaku tried to calm her down. He explained the whole situation to her. Her expression softened. She saw Sasuke who had run out of the room and was leaning against the door.

"Fugaku…" she said.

He looked at her. "No, no Mikoto-san." He already knew what the woman was thinking. "We cannot."

"But you make a lot of money as it is! He's homeless, he's Sasuke's friend… he needs a home sweetie." She told him.

Fugaku shook his head. "That's too much work. You can't come in here and decide these kinds of things! He isn't a doll Mikoto, you can't throw him away. We'll look for an orphanage to send him too or something."

Mikoto frowned. "So he can get lost in the system? I thought you were better than that." She said. She walked into the room and closed the door silently behind her.

Fugaku sat down and pushed his head back. This was going to be a long report.

 _ **SO THERE YOU HAVE IT! FIRST CHAPTER. I AM SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMATICAL OR SPELLING ERRORS.  
REVIEW.**_

 _ **YOU DECIDE: WHICH ROOKIE 8 WOULD YOU LIKE FOR NARUTO TO LIVE WITH?**_

 _ **Sasuke**_

 _ **Hinata**_

 _ **Sakura**_

 _ **Ino**_

 _ **Choji**_

 _ **Shikamaru**_

 _ **Shino**_

 _ **Kiba**_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto personality - Hinata

Naruto -Hinata personality

 **Summary: Naruto got a scholarship to attend a prestigious school in Konoha called Senju Academy; only problem is he's poor and homeless. He's constantly picked on by some of the students, however the Rookie 8 came along to protect him. After a suicide attempt, he finds himself living with one of the Rookie 8! Read along and watch Naruto as he grows fond of his new friends, rivalry, lifestyle and most of all importance.**

The polls are in and Hinata wins. (w.w)

I am by Ella Wheeler Wilcox

Chapter Two: My future lies within your hands

 _"Can I be your friend?"_

 _"Why would we want to be friends with a freak like you. Ugly eyes! Ugly eyes!" The kids chanted as they pointed their fingers at the small blonde boy. The boy stared at the dirt ground and began to sniffled as the chanting became louder._

 _One of the children walked towards the blonde, Naruto, and shoved him to the ground. "You're not even Japanese, you alien!" One kid spat._

 _Naruto covered his face as the hot steamy tears ran down his dirty cheeks._

 _(I am)_

 _I Know not whence I came,_

 _I know not whither I go;_

 _But the fact stands clear that I am here_

 _In this world of pleasure and woe._

 _And out of the mist and murk_

 _Another truth shines plain –_

 _It is my power each day and hour_

 _To add to its joy or its pain._

 _"_ _And what does that poem means to you?"_

 _He'd looked up at his sensei with eyes dull as a faded marker. He opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't find the correct words to say to the eager man. He knew exactly with the poem meant, but he couldn't say exactly what he wanted to say._

 _"_ _My mother always kept this poem on her nightstand." The older man said as he glanced up at the ceiling._

 _"_ _And why are you telling me this?" the blond spoke as he shoved a scoop of strawberry ice cream into his mouth._

 _The older man glared at the boy. "You little brat! I was trying to encourage you." He shouted. He turned around childishly on the chair and crossed his arms._

 _The blond, Naruto, held the spoon between his fingers. "I do appreciate everything you do for me, sensei. And I will try my best to make you proud… okay?"_

 _The old man turned his head to the now standing boy. "Naruto, you're losing some weight. Are you doing alright?" he asked concerned about his appearances._

 _"_ _I'm doing fine." He replied as he bended down to grab his backpack._

 _"_ _Are you eating?" the man asked. "You use to be a good athlete. Food gives you the energy you need to stay focus and…_

 _"_ _Sensei, I'm doing fine. I have to go now." He said as he made his way towards the door. Naruto turned his head at his sensei, the only man who encouraged him to do his best, and gave him a genuine smile. "Thank you for everything, sensei."_

 _It was the first time the boy had spoken so much and the last time he had a sincere smile._

Naruto stirred in his sleep as he tried to find a comfortable position in the constricted bed. He pulled the blanket over his head and turned on his right side.

 _"Can I be your friend?"_

 _"Why would we want to be friends with a freak like you. Ugly eyes! Ugly eyes!" The kids chanted as they pointed their fingers at the small blonde boy. The boy stared at the dirt ground and began to sniffled as the chanting became louder._

 _One of the children walked towards the blonde, Naruto, and shoved him to the ground. "You're not even Japanese, you alien!" One kid spat._

 _Naruto covered his face as the hot steamy tears ran down his dirty cheeks._

"Hinata-chan."

Hinata raised her head and saw Sasuke's mother standing at the door.

"Miky-san." She bowed.

Mikoto smiled. Hinata had never grew out of calling her habit of nicknames. "How is your friend doing?" she asked. "Did he wake up yet?"

Hinata shook her head. "He's still sleeping." She replied.

Mikoto walked over towards the bed and stared at Naruto. She sighed.

"What's going to happen to him?" Hinata questioned. Deep down inside she knew the answer.

"They'll send him to an or-

"No!" Hinata interrupted her. Mikoto was shocked at the sudden outburst. "He'll never come back to school and graduate with us and… and…" Hinata fell to the chair and stared at the floor.

Mikoto stared at the girl. "I agree, but…

"Can you take him?" she asked.

"I would like to Hinata-chan, but our house is already full with Itachi, Sasuke, Sugi, and Iki." Mikoto said.

Hinata stared at Naruto. She watched as his chest went up and down, up and down.

"I'll ask my mother." Hinata whispered.

"Hikari-chan is such a sweet lady, I'm sure she'll say yes." Mikoto spoke. She sat on the edge of the bed.

Hinata balled her fist. "But father..." She trailed off.

Mikoto looked at Naruto once she heard him mumbling.

Hinata got up and walked outside. She needed to talk to Sasuke about the situation and would should happen. They had decided to keep it a secret between them. Not that they trusted the other rookies, but this was something that they wanted to keep with each other, to prevent any "accidental rumors".

Hinata legs trembled as she got up. She glanced over her shoulders and saw that Sasuke was still sitting down. She took a deep breath, clearly the boy needed some time to himself. She mustered all the courage she could possibly gathered and was about to walk back into the room, when Mikoto rushed outside, screaming in an eerie panic. Hinata stood their frozen as the screams of Mikoto echoed throughout her ears. The halls of the hospital turned gray and everything was twisting and turning as the girl watch Mikoto rushing out the room.

Doctors and nurses race towards the room Naruto was staying. For Hinata, it felt as if she could not move; her body and mind paralyze.

"Doctor, what is happening?" Mikoto begged. She needed to know what happened to Naruto and why his heart beat went flatline.

"Ma'am calm down." the doctor spoke as he tried to calm the frantic lady down. "I need you to stay here." He urged her as him and staff members rolled the bed, in which Naruto was lying in, down the hallway.

Hinata stared at Naruto's face as they swift past her.

"Hinata."

She felt her heartbeat echoed throughout the hall

"Hinata!"

The girl jolted back when she felt the touch of warmness touch her shoulder. Reality came rushing down, realizing what just happened. Naruto was dying. Fugaku, who was outside smoking a cigarette, walked calmly to his wife.

"What's going on?" he asked, confused towards why everyone looked so grim.

"He went flatline." Mikoto said as she rose towards her husband.

Fugaku was shock. "I… is he dead?" he asked in disbelief. "Not too long ago the doctor said that he would be okay." He was dumbfounded.

"We don't know." Mikoto responded.

Hinata still did not utter a word. Her voice was lost. She hadn't even bother to look at Sasuke. It felt like eternity, but only a few seconds had passed since Naruto was rushed out of his room.

"I'm sure he'll be okay." Sasuke said, his voice hoarse. Not a pin drop was heard through the hospital. Every second that pass felt like each strand of hair was being pluck off your body. Fugaku went to the front to see if there was any word and Mikoto went to use the restroom. Hinata flop down on the chair, next to Sasuke. The two had not spoken to one another since the incident. She rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder, causing the boy to jump just a little. After realizing it was Hinata, he wrapped his arms around her, comforting her.

"I know everything will be alright, Hinata-chan." He said with confidence. "I believe this was meant to happen for a reason."

She couldn't understand why this what happen. How could someone suffering be for a reason? Didn't he go through enough? She nearly scoffed at the thought of it, but decided against it. She didn't want to cause an argument with Sasuke during such a dire time.

Mikoto came back along with Fugaku. She was holding two cups of coffee. "Here you kids go." She said handing the two teens the cups.

"Thank you." Hinata said. She stared at the blackened coffee, her reflection staring back at her. She took a sip and her face did an ugly twist, which cause Sasuke to spit out of his coffee when he saw it. Mikoto stared in shock as Sasuke let out a deep chuckle.

"Miky-san!" Hinata screeched. "Coffee?" she questioned the woman's judgement.

Mikoto tilted her head. "Oh yeah. Hinata-chan doesn't like coffee." She responded.

Fugaku smirked. Hinata's face lightened up and she giggled. Sometimes Mikoto could be dense, but she loved the woman like a second mother. The eerie feeling came back when the doctor walked to them.

"Doctor." Fugaku started off. The doctor raise his hand, silencing the man.

"We did everything-Hearing those words made Hinata's heart skip a beat, "he's in a coma."

"But you said he was okay and that he was sleeping!" Hinata replied. "Why is he in a coma? You did something to him, didn't you?" she said staring at the man.

"Hinata." Sasuke said. He tried to calm her down. Even he, too, felt like ripping this man to pieces.

"He was at first." The doctor replied.

"What happened?" Mikoto said.

"We don 't know why his heart went flatline." He stated. "He did not have a heart attack and everything was fine except the pneumonia." He said puzzled. "And that was not the cause-

"So, you're just saying it was just a machine failure?" Fugaku interrupted. He was trying to sense of what the doctor was saying.

"His heart did stop, but he had no heart attack. His lungs are still intact and his brain is active." The doctor responded. "I'm trying to make sense of this, but- there was silence amongst them. "It looks like he may have _thought_ himself to death."

-My future lies within your hands-

Hinata stared at the board in a daze. The teacher, Orochimaru, was reviewing some of the questions that would be in a quiz next week, but Hinata couldn't stay focus. It has been three days since Naruto entered his coma and she was miserable.

Everything seemed to be normal. Occasionally, someone would have mentioned Naruto's name, but Hinata had to call on the gods for her not to snap their necks.

School was over and Hinata was walking in front of Sakura, Ino, Sasuke and Kiba. "Ne, Sasuke-kun? Is Hinata-chan okay?" Sakura asked concerned about her friend.

"Yeah, she's been quiet." Ino chimed in.

"Yeah." Sasuke said clearing his throat. "She got into an argument with her father is all. There is no need to worry."

"Man, I would hate to have a dad like hers." Kiba said staring at the blue sky.

"I'll be leaving now." Hinata said, not bothering to look at her friends. She just entered a black car, leaving her friends behind.

"I don't like this Hinata-chan." Ino pouted.

-My future lies within your hands-

Hinata was gathering a few things from her room. She needed to visit Naruto before visiting hours were over. She grabbed a bottle of lavender shower gel, a comb and a small teddy bear her grandmother had given her. She didn't want Naruto to feel lonely during his stay there. As she was about to exit her room, the golden door knob jiggle. Her room door was pushed opened, gently, a tall woman who had similar features to Hinata was standing outside.

"You have to knock!" Hinata screeched. "Privacy, okaasan." (Okaasan= casual word for mother in Japanese)

"When do you ever have privacy in my house, Hinata-chan?" she said smiling at the girl. She opened her eyes when she noticed that the girl had a little bag in her hand. "Are you going somewhere?" Hikari, her mother, asked.

"Kaasan!" Hinata screeched as she ran past the woman.

Hikari stared at her daughter who zoomed pass her. "Hmmm…" she thought.

(Hospital 6:00pm)

Hinata squeezed a little bit of the lavender scented shower gel on to the baby blue wash cloth. The nurse, previous, said she had wiped down the blond, but Hinata eyed her down. She knew that the woman was heartless and she hadn't done a proper job.

She cleaned his face with such care. "I know that baka didn't do a good job." She said. She took out her orange comb and combed through Naruto's naps. "You need to get better so you can come back to school- she took a tangle root, "and be hang out with your friends and show them that you are strong." Hinata whispered. After she had combed through his head, she placed the little brown teddy bear next to his head. She clasped her hands together, bowed her head and closed her eyes and let the words ran off her tongue, "Baba, please watch over my friend Naruto-kun. He's going through a tough time, but I promise I you get him out of this coma, I will take good care of him. Please." She said. Opening her eyes, she saw Naruto's face, the way his jaws were outlined and his cutesy nose. She leaned over, admiring the boy. She stayed there some time before the nurses interrupted her.

"Miss, visiting hours are over.' The nurse, Rachel, said.

Hinata brushed his cheek. "I'll be here tomorrow." She stopped at the exited and turned towards the nurse. "Listen here woman. That boy has a lot of potential and I would appreciate if you treat him respect. Do I make myself clear?" The woman stared at Hinata, shocked. All she could do was shake her head. "Good." Hinata said sticking her nose into the air.

Every day Hinata would visit Naruto. He wasn't worse nor better. Naruto just lied there and she was getting impatient. Her heart yearned to hear him laugh like how she did:

 _Naruto blushed as he quickly looked down. He played with his fingers._

 _"Smile more." She told him._

 _"I… I rather not." He looked away._

 _"Why?" she said._

 _"Because…"_

 _"Are you ticklish?"_

 _"Wait, what?" he said confused. Hinata grinned as she tickled every part of his body. He stood there, not moved. Hinata crossed her arms when she had discovered the boy was not ticklish._

 _"Can you smile for me?" she pouted._

 _Naruto looked away and blushed. "I don't think you'll like it…" He glanced at her, she hadn't moved, her lips still pouted. She looked at him, in his eyes. He smiled slightly, not showing her his teeth._

 _She giggled. "Naruto-kun, you have dimples!" she said. She tiptoed and tried to poke his dimples. He ended up chuckling as Hinata poked his cheeks. He quickly covered his mouth. Hinata stared at him, her smile never leaving her face. "Gotcha." She said swinging her body to the side._

 _Naruto looked down. He didn't like smiling, looking at people or anything of that sort. He was ashamed of his teeth. They were yellow and cracked, he had over ten cavities, and it looked as if he hadn't brushed them in ten years. He didn't want Hinata to see that, but she did and all she did was smiled at him._

She dreamed about his eyes every night. The first time she saw them, it was so mesmerizing:

 _How is your nose? I swear if that Keita-baka did anything to- she shook her balled fist furiously towards the sky. "Let me see your nose." She said._

 _"No, that's okay… really." Naruto said trying to put his hands in front of him._

 _"It can't be that bad." She said. "I just want to see if it is broken, so we can sue her for everything she has." She said trying to remove his hands away from his face._

 _"N… no, I'm-_

 _"Uzumaki." Hinata said. This boy was stronger than she thought. "Fine." She said giving up. Naruto relaxed. "Sike." She said playfully as she lifted his blond bangs. She stood there, shock. Her face had reddened. She analyzed his face. His face and jaw structure were strong, he had long eyelashes that curled up. He had dark circles around his and eye bags, signaling he hadn't slept for some time, his eyebrows were bushy and hair, it had even made its way into a unibrow, and even had a dirt stain on the side of his cheek, however, in her seventeen years on earth, has she ever seen such beautiful eyes. She was completely shock. She'd been told many times that her eyes, out of the whole Hyuga clan, was most mesmerizing and unique. She had seen blue so many times, but this blue, was truly amazing. She felt as if she could have taken a swim in his eyes. His eyes were a turquoise blue._

 _"S…sorry." She stuttered. She dropped his bangs and sat on the chair._

The thoughts made their way into her mind, circling around her brain. Her heart had concluded that she had feelings for Naruto, but her brain would not process it. Like? Feelings? Infatuated? Admire? Yearn? Those were things she thought she was not capable of feeling. Come on! She had just met the boy. He wasn't rich, famous of any sort, but in heart she believed he could offer her so much more. How did she concluded that, that was the case? His eyes. His eyes spoke volumes. It was now the weekend and Hinata hadn't spent any time with her friends. She had constantly been at Naruto's side; wiping his face, combing his hair, and just praying he would get better.

"Naruto-kun, can you please wake up?" The stress was taken its toll on her. She rarely ate, she barely spoke. She just wanted him to wake up; but it was always that question: "What happens when he wakes up?"

"Naruto-kun, I prayed for you today. Please wake up so we can be happy again." She spoke. "I'm sorry Sasuke- baka hasn't come to see you, but he is worried about you." She was honest. Sasuke had come to visit him once and nearly gagged by seeing the boy in such a state. "Miky-san bought you some cute socks." She said staring at the clown socks that were put on him. "I hope you like them." She whispered. There had been talk that Naruto would be transferred to a special facility with skilled nurses. She sat next to him and twist his golden locks around her finger.

"This is what my daughter has been up too."

Hinata jumped back, nearly falling over. "Kaasan!" she screeched, jumping up. "What are you doing here?" Hinata asked. "How did you know I was here?" questioning her mother.

Hikari stepped into the room and saw the blond boy lying down on the bed. There was a deafening silence before she decided to speak. "I had you in my womb for nine months-

Hinata toned her out. Here she goes again.

"I think I know my daughter quite well." Hikari boasted. "My court case ended early today and I decided to track you down." She crossed her arms. "I was trying to wonder if it was a boy who won my daughter's heart."

Hinata gazed at the floor. "He isn't doing anything."

"Awe." Hikari cooed. She walked to Hinata and wrapped her arms around the girl. "Mikoto-san told me every- Hikari quickly closed her mouth.

"Miky-san told you!" Hinata cried.

Hikari smothered the girl. "You're my daughter. I need to know what's going on with you." She said squeezing her.

"Kaasan!" Hinata coughed. Her face was turning blue.

"Gomen." Hikari responded, releasing the girl.

Hinata coughed. Walking towards Naruto, she turned to face her mother. "Miky-san told you the whole thing?"

Hikari nodded her head. She examined Naruto.

"Okaasan, you know I've never asked you for anything except for one thing!" Hinata stated. She held up one finger, "and that was for me to choose my own career." Hinata gulped. "I know you don't want me to be a brain surgeon, and I understand." She looked her mother in her eyes. "I am willing to throw away my dreams of being a brain surgent to become a lawyer," she saw the way Hikari eyes lit up. The woman wanted so much for Hinata and her sister to follow in the Hyuga's footstep of becoming a lawyer- it was just a tradition and she felt traditions were meant to be kept always. "if you help me with Naruto-kun." She balled her fist. Becoming a brain surgent was something Hinata dreamed about ever since her grandmother pass away from a massive brain tumor- she was eight at the time. And ever since she made it her duty to study books about the brain and learn anything she could know about it. Hikari kept silent. "He's homeless, he has nowhere to go, no family… nothing." Hinata was on the verge of tears. "Okaasan, how does this happen?" the tears splattered to the floor. "I'm sorry for being spoiled. I'm sorry for taking everything for granted." She was now crying; her voice crack. "I just want Naruto-kun to wake up and be happy."

Hikari embraced her. She stroked her hair, calming the crying girl. She knew Hinata to be strong and the only time she ever once saw the girl cry so much was at her grandmother's funeral.

After Hinata's melt down, she and Hikari sat at the circular metal table eating an ice-cream sandwich.

"Kaasan, are you really?" Hinata said. She was fill with joy.

Hikari nodded her head. "Mikoto-san and I spoke with one another and I decided that we will take him to live with us." Hinata was doing back flips, mentally. "I just have to speak to your father about it." Hikari said taking a bite of the sandwich. "I did some research on him."

Hinata eyed her mother. "You did?"

Hikari was shocked. "Do you think I'm going to take someone in and not do a background check on them?" she questioned her daughter. "Do you think your **_father_** is going to take someone in-

"Otousan agreed?" Hinata was speechless.

"I know your father could be strict at times, but he does have a heart." Hikari said.

Hinata couldn't believe it- yet she felt there was something more to the story. She decided to ignore it… for now. "Kaasan, did you know all this time that you would take him in?" Hinata said. "I did all that crying in front of you!" She was horrified. Showing her mother, her soft side was a way to blackmail Hinata. Hikari grinned. "I was not, however, Mikoto-san did talk me into it." She replied. "Taking on another child is hard work, Hinata-chan. It's an extra life that we have to take care of, clothe, feed, and love."

"I'll find a job and take care of him, Kaasan." Hinata said determine.

Hikari exploded into fits of giggle by her daughter's determination, however, she became serious. "Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun is not a pet. He is a human being, okay?"

"I know that!"

Hikari sighed. "I found out Naruto was a star athlete for track and field in grade school and grade eight to nine." she spoke. "First place every single time." She said trying to recall the information. "However, during his tenth year he was not active." Hikari said. "I believe that's when he became homeless.

Hinata was surprised at first, but then she remembered how he gazed upon the field.

 _"And this is the outside gym. We have it on Fridays before swimming. The track field is over there." She said pointing to the field. Naruto stared at it. Hinata watched as his eyes held a longing, almost as if he was imaging something._

"The kid was good. Too bad he didn't get the publicity he deserved. The school he attended before was a F rating school so coaches rarely showed up." She said with disappointment.

"But now- now he has a chance again." Hinata said. "Senju Academy hasn't won a single track and field event ever seen Lee-senpai graduated in 1999. I'm pretty sure Naruto-kun can take home the trophy." Hinata said.

"That would be swell, wouldn't it?" Hikari smiled. "Senju Academy winning a track and field trophy?" She laughed at the thought. "Now that, I would be glad to see."

Hinata beamed, she was so much like her mother.

"Miss Hyuga." Rachel, the teal hair nurse said. Both Hikari and Hinata stared at the small chested nurse.

-My future lies within your hands-

"Naruto-kun, you're awake." Hinata said hugging the boy, her tears staining his hospital garment. "I thought you wouldn't wake up, but Sasuke-kun said you would." She hadn't let go of the boy.

Hikari had decided to stay outside to make a few calls to Mikoto and **_Fuji Saka (principal)_**.

"Where am I?" he asked, his voice hoarse and cracked.

"The hospital."

"Oh."

A silence emerged between them.

"I'm glad you're alive. I miss- Hinata was taken back when Naruto lied back down, turning his back towards her. "Naruto-kun." She said stretching out her hand.

"Leave me alone." He said coldly.

Hinata trembled by the tone of his voice. "Naruto-k

"Leave. Me. Alone." He said.

Hinata was taken back. She had come to visit him every single day and this was the repayment she received? She sucked in all the air she could and was about to yell at him when he decided to speak up. "Why couldn't you let me die? Why?" he was n ow trembling. "You called out for me so many times." Was he crying? Hinata stood there. "I just want to die." Hearing those words crushed Hinata. "What do I have to live for?" he said staring at the wall, the tears running down his cheek. "I can't afford this hospital bill. I can't afford to do anything but die." He sobbed. "Please just let me die." He said repeatedly.

 _"_ _His heart did stop, but he had no heart attack. His lungs are still intact and his brain is active." The doctor responded. "I'm trying to make sense of this, but- there was silence amongst them. "It looks like he may have thought himself to death."_

Hinata had finally come to the realization of what the doctor had said. Naruto was well that night and after discovering that his suicide attempt failed, he "thought" himself until he would relapse.

Hinata, standing behind him, rubbed his arm. "Naruto-kun please don't wish death upon yourself." She said with a sad tone. He stiffened. "I don't know what you had to go through or pain and sorrow you must have felt, but I'm here to let you know that you won't ever feel that way again." She said, her voice stern. "You have a home and a family who will give you all the support and love you need and you have me to help you through every step of the way." She stopped rubbing him. "I promise I would take care of you, so please don't die." Hinata said. She felt those salty tears making their way out.

Naruto got up slowly and turned towards Hinata. He searched her face to see if she was telling the truth and could not find one lie.

"Naruto-kun, you're coming home."

-My future lies within your hands-

There was a hush scene between a father and lad. One shifted uncomfortably in his seat, playing with his fingers to make the time go by, whiles one stared, his eyes fierce as he proceeded to stare the lad down. The fierce man opened his mouth, but closed it; the miserable one licked his chapped lips.

The two had previously introduced themselves- names. What seemed like an eternity, the man spoke, "Naruto, I take it you understand the situation your in." he said. The blond boy nodded his head, never once bothering to look at the man. "My beautiful wife decided, _persuaded_ , that I should take you in since you do not have any family nor home." Hiashi, the fierce man, stood up, walking back and forth throughout his eerie study hall.

"Hai." Naruto squeaked.

"I am happy we could at least help you, but there are rules. Rules that are meant to be followed and taken seriously at all times." Hiashi was now staring out of his window, his hands crossed behind his back. Naruto took a quick glance at the man, he was in awe. There stood a man who held so much power and strength. "Have you ever broken any rules?" he questioned.

Naruto thought about it for a second. "Hai." He said quietly.

 _Naruto sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed. It was one in the morning and it was almost time to pay for the rent, that being Friday. He needed to find work- soon. He needed the money right now._

 _'Sorry, sensei.' He thought._

 _He jumped off the bed and put on a gym shorts, his only pair, and a black shirt that was fitted on him. He walked outside and looked around. He sighed. He didn't want to do this, but he had no other choice. He stood out by a corner and waited for some time before a car pulled up beside him. The window rolled down and a voice spoke, "MFS."_

 _Naruto nodded his head the car door opened and he stepped inside. The car smelt like tobacco and other illegal products. He had his head lowered and felt as the man rubbed on his leg._

 _"How much?"_

 _He, Naruto, had never did this before, he felt ashamed and uncomfortable as the man rubbed his inner thigh. Naruto face darkened as he felt hot air on his neck._

 _"How much?" the man asked once more. He spread Naruto legs apart and rubbed in between his crotch area. The man was leaning against him. Naruto pushed the man off him and ran out of the car. He couldn't do it, he felt nasty and ashamed of himself. He continued to ran and ran as fast as he could. He looked back a couple of times to see if that man was following. He sighed in relief when he noticed there was nobody near him._

"I didn't know what to do." He responded timidly. "But I didn't have the courage to do it." He said. "And then….

 _He wondered around the night, searching, thinking of a job that would hire him. He kneeled in an alley and held his stomach tightly. He walked by a corner store, opened 24/hours, and walked down the aisle. He took note of the cashier playing on her phone. He grabbed a cup of ramen, and a bottle of water out of the freezer. The cashier still hadn't paid any attention to him. He walked over to a shelf and make him a hotdog. He looked over at the cashier who was still on her phone. He gulped as he walked down the aisle once more. He looked over at her once more, she had bended down. He took it as his chance and he bolted out of the door. The cashier looked up and heard the bell, but she hadn't seen anyone. She shrugged._

"I was hungry and had no money left."

Hinata covered her mouth as she heard what Naruto had told her father. She stood behind the door listening to their conversation. Hiashi face twist in disgust. Not because of Naruto, but the mere thought about how this young boy, who held so much potential, could have fallen victim to the statistics that was place on orphaned kids in Konoha. Nearly 20 percent of fostered kids were either put in jail for either prostitution, theft or armed robbery. Hiashi, a lawyer, saw everything and knew everything. And the other 5 percent, decided it would be best to kill themselves. The suicide rate in Konoha, alone, was at least 8 percent, but the whole of Japan had a high suicide rate of 70 percent.

Hiashi cleared his throat. "Well from now on, you will no longer be hungry and you will always have money." He stated. Hinata eyes widened. For once she had heard something different from her father. His voice was sincere. "There are rules, however, in this household." He was now sitting down. "Naruto, I have two beautiful daughters and one handsome son. I know all too well about hormones and how they work- Naruto's face reddened. "and I would appreciate it if there is no sexual tension between you and my daughters. Do you understand that from a father's point of view?"

Naruto nodded his head. Sex would be the last thing on his mind. Why would he jeopardize his new future because of any sexual feelings? She nearly fainted. Hinata decided to step away so she could contact Sasuke.

"When you have daughters, you try your hardest to protect them. Hinata is very precious and I've never seen her act this way, but she is a rare jewel, so please refrain from hurting her. Do you understand me?"

"Hai…" How could he ever hurt Hinata? She had been with him all this time, there was no way he could think of the most diabolical thing to ever hurt her. Hiashi was right, Hinata was a rare jewel, one that was meant to be taken care of, polish and put above anything. Why should she have to care of him? Shouldn't it be the other way around?

"Good." He cooed. "Now, let's get down to business." Hiashi said. Naruto stiffened up. "Please lift your head. There is no need to keep your head down. You are a strong man." He told him. Naruto nodded his head. He raised his head just a little, before putting it down again. "I see this is something we are going to have to work on." His lavender eyes staring at the boy. "I heard you were a star athlete before- a fast runner." Hiashi stated.

"Use to be…" Naruto trailed off.

"Are you still interested in running?" Hiashi asked him.

"Yes. Yes I am." He replied. Running had been Naruto's passion ever since grade school and high school. He still worked and managed to do track and field, but things went sour when his foster parents kicked him, when he was in grade ten, out once they had conceived a baby boy. He had miss school for nearly four months because he roamed the streets trying to find work. And he did, he also got an apartment, that shabby place. But he couldn't maintain is schooling and track because of the pressure of paying his rent every month. And all together he stopped going to track practice, loss a huge amount of weight and became quiet and shut off from the world. He now had his head up. Hiashi noticing, smirk.

"That is good to hear." Another hush silence. "I know about the scholarship you received from the school and I personally spoke with Saka-sama. You will start school again. Right now, they are on a week's break, starting Monday. So, we have a lot of time to clean you up and get you ready for school." Hiashi said. "Tomorrow, Sunday, my wife, Hikari will be taken care of you and your wants. She has a long day planned. Your bedroom is ready and the maid will show you once we are done speaking. I hired a personal trainer so you can get back in shape and you'll be going to gym every night at 8:00 sharp starting Monday. I opened a checking and savings account in your name," he took out a black wallet and slid it across the table to Naruto, who caught it. "You have a weekly allowance, like the rest of my children, of three hundred dollars and every two months one thousand dollars will be deposited into you savings account. You do not need to find a job, we need you to focus on school, since this is your last year, and your track and field. Also, you need to start looking for a university of your liking so we can start applying."

Naruto was shaking. How? Was it that easy? How could someone do all of this for him- who does that? A weekly allowance? A bank account? And now they were paying for a university to his liking. He started to sob. Hiashi heart race increased. Something he had done for his kids countless of time, who never seemed grateful, was just another act to do. Take care of his, no matter how spoilt they may have been, but a stranger, who grew up with nothing made him nearly wept. Naruto wiped his eyes. "Arigato, arigato." He said wiping the tears from his eyes.

There was a lump in Hiashi's throat. He dealt with delinquents, putting them in juvie or jail, prosecuting them, not caring for their background, but it made him ponder. If Naruto had done any of those things and he had to prosecute him, could he still go through it? Judging this boy? A boy with a story.

At first, he was against it. Some mere boy live with them? He argued with Hikari and even after she persuaded him, he was still against it. As he sat in front of Naruto, he didn't want the boy there, but his story, made Hiashi cold heart wept. Would if it had been one of his daughters? His son? Wife? He thanked God that he could support his family. And he knew Naruto was strong, strong to go on for this long.

"I know you are tired. It's been a long day, so why don't you rest and the maid will call you when it is supper time." Hiashi said standing up. "Margaret-san." He called out. Not too long, the doors opened to the study hall and a woman with purple hair, put in two pony tails, stood by the door.

"Hai, Hiashi-sama?"

"Can you take the lad to his room? It's been a long day for him. He'll be staying with us from now on, so treat him with respect." Hiashi spoke. "His name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto sat on the edge of his bed, he pulled is hair back to stare at the gigantic room. This room felt fit for a king. He had a computer desktop, a large tv mounted on his wall, for Christ sake, he had his own bathroom and it was- he couldn't find the words to best describe these things. The bathroom was so white and clean, the floor sparkled with gold, mashed into the white marble floor, the tub was clean, squeaky clean, he seen his reflection. The room was big in size, trimmed with gold crowns trimmed around the room, his bed in the middle of his room, had gold head boards and a nice red comforter. Naruto was astounded. He rested his head on the pillow and stared at the paintings. He was tired from all the excitement. His eyes fought to stay opened, but in the end, sleep consumed him.

"Hikari, what is he doing? Margaret called for him, but no answer." Hiashi sitting at the long table.

Hinata was a little worried herself, had he killed himself… "There is nothing to worry about-

"I am not worried." Hiashi said, taken back. He scoffed.

Hikari giggled. "He is sleeping. After all he was interrogated by you."

"When will you introduce us to him?" Hanabi asked. The second eldest of the Hyuga's, Hanabi was more reserved and calm than her sister and brother. She attended Senju Academy with her other siblings, grade ten, and had a knack for sewing. Despite her calm demeanor, Hanabi was a daddy's girl and spoiled to the core. She used it to her advantage every time. "I haven't seen him yet, but I have heard rumors."

Hajime, the third child and only son, was more of a knuckle head and laidback. He was a lady's man and captain of the swim team. He was a mama's boy. "This is going to ruin my reputation." Hajime groaned.

"Of what? Being a bed wetter." Hinata said.

Hanabi giggled.

"Shut-up!" Hajime responded.

"Hey!" Hiashi said silencing the table. "Hajime, I don't want to hear another word fro-

"But she started-

"Hajime, he is in our family now and I wish you change your attitude concerning the matter." Hiashi boomed. He ate a piece of fish. "Hopefully you can learn a few things from him. He is your brother now, so you treat him with respect, do I make myself clear? And that goes for all of you." He said looking at his wife and kids. "He's Already been through a lot and we want to help him. We will help him. He doesn't need pity, he needs a family that is going to show him unconditional love."

They remained quiet. "Now let's eat. Hikari and Hinata-chan has a lot of work to do tomorrow.

-My future lies within your hands-

"Mikoto-san." Hikari said when she opened the door.

"Hai, hai. I'm here." Mikoto smiled. She entered the house, and took off her shoes. "I set an appoint today at 11:00am for Naruto to get his hair done and a deep skin cleansing." She said standing in the hall.

"Ahh, great." Hikari said clasping her hands together. When she and Mikoto were together, it was like a group of school girls gathering together.

"I made an appointment with the dentist at 1:30 pm."

"Junju-senpai? He's opens on Sundays?" Mikoto questioned.

"No, but he made a special time for me." Hikari said. "And we will go shopping for clothes at 3:00pm."

Mikoto giggled. "This is going to be a long day. I can't wait." She exclaimed.

Naruto stood in the mirror and brushed his teeth. He was awakened by the maid who had some clothes in her hands. She told him to get ready because he had a long day with Hikari-sama. So here he was, brushing his teeth and combing his long blond hair. He had taken a long hot and steamy shower, enjoying the water as it ran down his body and he felt so alive.

"Ohayo, Miky-san." Hinata said bowing.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan. How are you doing?"

Hinata smiled. "Much better."

"Come on and eat with us. We are having breakfast and Naruto should be down soon." Hikari said leading the woman into the kitchen.

He put on the clothes that were given to him, a long beige pants, with a light blue, short sleeve button up collar shirt and white Sperry's. Naruto pulled his head back and was amazed on how much a piece of clothing made a difference. He barely recognized himself. The clothing felt so nice and comfy on him. He sighed. Nervousness rushed throughout his veins. He had to meet the rest of the family. He covered his eyes with his bangs, at least his bangs gave him the comfort of not seeing other people's face or reaction.

Hiashi had left for a meeting with a client, and the kitchen area was a little nosey. Hikari and Mikoto was standing up by the marble counter top, chatting and drinking the coffee, whiles Hinata sat, in the middle of the kitchen, at the marbled table they had centered. She was eating some rice and fish, all dressed up. She wore a long sleeve white blouse, tucked inside a dark red short pants, and had black panty hose on, along with some low cut black boots; her hair put into a messy bun.

Hanabi sat next to her, drinking green tea and Hajime was searching through the fridge for some fruits. Hanabi began to speak with her sister, getting little responses from Hinata and Hajime, finally finding an apple, stood in front of them. He butted into the conversation.

Hinata turned her head to the right and saw Naruto standing there, uncomfortable, with his head down. This cause Hajime and Hanabi to stare in that direction. Soon enough Hikari and Mikoto had stopped talking and was now staring at the boy. He felt all eyes on him. He gulped. "O…ohayo." He croaked.

"Naruto-kun." Hikari beamed. Mikoto stared at him. He was tall and slim, with shaggy blond hair. "The outfit suits you perfect. How do you like it?" Hikari asked. She was now standing beside him. "Come on in. Don't be shy." She said leading the boy in the kitchen towards the other. "We missed you last night. I guess you were tired?"

"G... gomen." He apologized.

"It's okay. Please sit. I'll give you some rice and fish." She said walking away.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun." Hinata said. He was sitting next to Hajime who took a seat.

"O.. ohayo, Hinata-chan." He said quietly.

Hanabi observed the young boy. Was this the fuss at school everyone was talking about? She heard that this boy was ugly, slow, hunched back, couldn't understand Japanese and just all kinds of crazy rumors. But his accent was surely from Konoha and he pronunciation of the word ohayo was excellent. He wasn't hunched, and he sure as heck was not slow, shy, yes, but not slow. Ugly? She wouldn't know since she could not see his face, his blond bangs hid him.

"Ohayo. My name is Hyuga Hanabi, but you can call me Hanabi-chan." She said introducing her to the family. "May I have your name?"

Hinata frowned. "We already told you his name."

"Well I would like for him to introduce his self. Maybe you pronounce his name incorrectly." Hanabi replied.

Hinata face was reddened. This she just tried to embarrass her?

"M... my name is Uzumaki N… Naruto." He responded.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto-kun." Hanabi replied. "Welcome to our family." This would sure score her brownie points with her father. Truth be told, she could care less about the boy, but as long as she had her father wrapped around her little fingers, she would do what it takes.

"I'm Hajime." The brother said with a bored expression. This was to keep his father off his back. Why should they have to take care of a charity case, who clearly didn't have any upbringing. He looked weak and sounded weak. He belonged with the lower class. He believed people like that should stick with their own kind. "Kaasan, I'll be out for today." Hajime said walking away.

Hanabi also jumped from the stool. "Hai, me too. Moji- chan has invited me on her yacht today."

"Have fun you two and stay safe." Hikari told them.

"Hai, hai." The responded in unison.

"This is Mikoto-san, Naruto-kun." Hikari said introducing the black hair woman. "This is Sasuke's mother." She placed the fish and rice in front of him.

"Ohayo, Mikoto-sama." He replied. He stared down at his lap.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun. I am so excited for today, aren't you?"

"Huh?" He was confused.

-My future lies-

Naruto sat petrified in the salon he was in. The groovy colors swirled throughout the wall and four people stood in front of him, chatting.

"I think a nice bowl cut would suit him." Mikoto said.

"Ew." Hikari stated. "Bowl cuts are not cute. I was thinking something more, preppy. Like a side bang that swooped towards his eyes and a nice cut in the back." He suggested.

The hair stylist, Haku, nodded his head.

"No. No. No." Hinata said. She had seen with Naruto look like and she knew what hair style would suit him the most.

 _"Uzumaki." Hinata said. This boy was stronger than she thought. "Fine." She said giving up. Naruto relaxed. "Sike." She said playfully as she lifted his blond bangs. She stood there, shock. Her face had reddened. She analyzed his face. His face and jaw structure were strong, he had long eyelashes that curled up. He had dark circles around his and eye bags, signaling he hadn't slept for some time, his eyebrows were bushy and hair, it had even made its way into a unibrow, and even had a dirt stain on the side of his cheek, however, in her seventeen years on earth, has she ever seen such beautiful eyes. She was completely shock. She'd been told many times that her eyes, out of the whole Hyuga clan, was most mesmerizing and unique. She had seen blue so many times, but this blue, was truly amazing. She felt as if she could have taken a swim in his eyes. His eyes were a turquoise blue._

Naruto, horrified, about what was going to happen to his hair, froze. Hinata had whispered something into Haku's ear and he beamed.

"Give me an hour." Haku stated and with that he was off to work on this hot mess.

Hikari, Mikoto, and Hinata giggled as they entered the store again. It's been two hours. When they came back the first hour, Haku was still working, so he told them another hour.

"Well, Haku. Where is he?" Mikoto asked.

Haku turned and there was a deep blush on his face. Of embarrassment? Shock?

"I… I… I did the best I could do. I gave him a deep face cleaning, pluck eyebrows, and fixed his hair." He paused. "He's perfect." He whispered the last part, almost as if he was in disbelief.

The three females tilted their head to the side. Haku stepped out of the way so they could see their Naruto. The store became silent, the hair stylist that were in there pause on what they were doing, the customers, who had appointments, gawked. The only sound that could be heard was the hot iron sizzling somebody's hair.

Naruto tried to avoid their eyes. He looked around, but he noticed that everyone was staring at him.

"Naruto-kun, look." Haku said giving the boy the mirror. He had finally seen himself and even he was shocked. His long blond bangs were no longer there, they were cut short, hanging above his eyes and his hair was trimmed and combed out, flowing in every direction. This is what he looked like once before, and he had almost forgotten. He put down the mirror and stared at the ladies once more, his head no longer down. They cooed at his turquoise eyes and long lashes. The feeling of jealousy consumed Hinata. She wanted his eyes to be only for him and not for everyone else to gawk at. Yet, she felt happy because of the look Naruto displayed. He was happy, surprised. He thanked Haku over and over. Haku just laughed it off. Hikari thank the gods her daughter had good taste in men.

Next stop was the dentist. Naruto couldn't remember the last time he had step foot into a dentist office. Junju-senpai was a heavy-set man, with gray hair. He would be the one working on Naruto's teeth, filling in the cavities, doing a deep cleaning and whitening. He, too, was mesmerized by Naruto's beautiful eyes. He even at one point asked Hikari if they were his real eye color.

What seemed like a century, Naruto was done with dentist appointment. The trio stood in front of him trying to get him to smile, but the blond would not budge. Then that's when it hit Hinata.

 _Naruto blushed as he quickly looked down. He played with his fingers._

 _"Smile more." She told him._

 _"I… I rather not." He looked away._

 _"Why?" she said._

 _"Because…"_

 _"Are you ticklish?"_

 _"Wait, what?" he said confused. Hinata grinned as she tickled every part of his body. He stood there, not moved. Hinata crossed her arms when she had discovered the boy was not ticklish._

 _"Can you smile for me?" she pouted._

 _Naruto looked away and blushed. "I don't think you'll like it…" He glanced at her, she hadn't moved, her lips still pouted. She looked at him, in his eyes. He smiled slightly, not showing her his teeth._

 _She giggled. "Naruto-kun, you have dimples!" she said. She tiptoed and tried to poke his dimples. He ended up chuckling as Hinata poked his cheeks. He quickly covered his mouth. Hinata stared at him, her smile never leaving her face. "Gotcha." She said swinging her body to the side._

 _Naruto looked down. He didn't like smiling, looking at people or anything of that sort. He was ashamed of his teeth. They were yellow and cracked, he had over ten cavities, and it looked as if he hadn't brushed them in ten years. He didn't want Hinata to see that, but she did and all she did was smiled at him._

"Oh Naruto-kun." Hinata sang. Naruto stared at the girl.

"Hu-

She poked his cheek and he laughed. Hikari did not know it was possible for someone to be ticklish on their cheeks. They stared in awe. Naruto teeth were white, straightened and cleaned. He had two dimples which made him even look more innocent. Hikari and Mikoto, being mothers, were overjoyed. This was like having another son and it made them think. Having a next child wouldn't be so bad. The joy of having children made their hearts fluttered. Maybe when Naruto and Hinata get married, then she would talk to Hiashi about having another child. She nearly fell out. Did she just say when her daughter gets married?

Hikari and Mikoto walked in front of the teens, deciding on which store they should go in. Hinata and Naruto lingered in the back.

"Naruto-kun, how are you feeling? I hope we are not forcing anything on you." She said.

"N… no. I'm having fun." He said.

"You don't have to lie-

"Hinata-chan, I'm having fun." He told her. Hinata glance at him, he was looking at her smiling. "It's been a long time since I've had anyone to be around with."

Hinata smiled. She was flooded with happiness. "Are you glad I chose your haircut?" she asked.

Naruto chuckled. Realizing that, he stopped and stared down, his shyness taking over once more. Hinata seeing it spoke up. "You're going to get use to us, Naruto-kun. Please don't hide your face anymore." She told him.

He nodded his head.

"Look." Hikari said pointing at a cute lacey white dress.

"That is cute," Mikoto beamed.

"Kaasan, Miky-san, we are here to do shopping for Na- Oh, look hey have the new bikini line out from Kenchi's Fashion." Hinata said walking into the store. "Hanabi loves outfit from Kenchi's line. Oh, they have ripped jeans." She, Hikari and Mikoto grabbed Naruto by his hands and shoulders. "We won't be long." They said in unison and they forced the boy into the store with them.

Naruto had heard the horror stories when females went shopping. He had never experience it, but today he would.

"How does this smell?" Hinata asked him. She sprayed a perfume onto a white piece of paper and put it towards his nose.

"It smells fruity." He told her.

"Do you like it?" she asked him.

He nodded his head.

"I like it too." She said placing the perfume in her mini basket. "Let's find some cologne for you." She said leading the down the isle of smelling wonders.

Naruto in all, enjoyed his time. Maybe because it was his first time, he sat in the little cushioned chair, whiles each of the ladies stepped out showing off their outfits, grading one another. Hinata also enjoyed herself, it had been ages since she and her mother really spent time together.

Naruto sat there, watching and grading, still timid, he was happy. Hinata looked so cute with each clothing she wore. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was so short, especially when she stood beside him. She wondered where she got her height from. Her mother was tall- well average height, and her sister, but Hinata stood probably three inches below them.

The ladies had finally splurged for them and now it was Naruto's time. They picked out many variety of outfits for him, from jeans to trousers, from trousers to shirts, from t-shirt to collar shirt and the list went on. Naruto head spun. There were so many bags, he couldn't believe it and when he saw the bill he nearly fainted.

"I promise I will do everything to pay you back." He told them.

Mikoto and Hikari giggled. The boy was such an honest gentleman. He helped carry the loads of bags out to the front entrance of the known expensive mall and waiting for Hikari and Mikoto to bring the car up front.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. We over did it." Hinata said. "We should have gotten your stuff first."

"It's fine, Hinata-chan. I enjoyed my t… time today." He stared at the ground. "Thank you for helping me."

Hinata's heart fluttered. She tried to hide her blush. "It's no problem. Are you ready to go back to school with us?"

Naruto was leery at first. He didn't want to deal with those kids again, but after everything that was done. How could he? They even bought him new school clothes and text books.

"We'll be there for you." Hinata told him, grabbing his hand. They were so big compared to her smaller hand. Her hands were so soft and squishy, he was blushing. He quickly let go of her hands when Hikari beeped the horn.

"I'll put these in the car for you." He said gathering the bags in his hand.

Hinata stared at her hand. Her skin tingled as she remembered his touch- what a great feeling it was! She wondered how it would feel if he were to hold her in his arms? Would her skin tingle even more?

After Mikoto left, Hikari decided to leave the bags in the car until she showed the rest of the family his new look. Hikari stepped into the enormous house first to make sure everyone was seated in the dining room. "I want you to meet the new and improved Naru-chan." Hikari beamed.

Hinata yanked Naruto by his hand, the boy was about to escape, into the dining hall. The fork Hiashi held between his fingers dropped on the plate, and Hanabi and Hajime were left speechless. There was no way that was the same boy who stood at that door a few hours ago- there was no way.

Review

 **Hey there readers! I know it's been a long time- a very long time. I posted this story 04.06.16. And I am glad I waited this long to write another chapter. I had writer's block for a while, thinking and writing, but I had to stop. The story was not getting anywhere, so I just wrote other stories in the main time. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it.**

 **Still working on my grammar and trying to add more description, but I am a working progress. Truth be told, I did not want to finish it because of the major writer's block, but I had a lot of reviewers who encouraged me to finish the story.**

 **Special shout out to JunkyArtist who drew some scenes for Chapter One. Amazing. And thank you readers for taking the time out to read, review, and follow my story. You readers are awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad everyone enjoyed Chapter Two and I pray I don't disappoint anyone.**

 **But here you go… Chapter 3.**

Chapter 3: His-Story

Naruto POV

"Go! Go! Go!"

The cheers of ecstatic, blood pumping, adrenaline, students cheered as the group of boys raced against one another down the track field. A whistle blew, and the crowd erupted into a roaring scream. A group of students came rushing the down the other side of the field to greet the boys that were racing.

"Good job Naruto-kun."

"Did you see how fast he was going?"

"We are going to win against those creeps!"

The little boy, Naruto, grinned. "We sure are!" he boasted.

Mitsuko, their sensei, approached the students. "Good job Naruto." He said smiling. "Good job to all of you. If we keep this up, we will surely win."

"As long as we have Naruto, we are unstoppable." Ryu said pumping his fist in the air.

The group of kids cheered.

Rookie 8 Plus 1

"See ya later." Naruto said as he walked the opposite direction of his friends/classmates.

"You better be there tomorrow, Naruto!" a little boy from his class shouted.

Naruto turned around and waved at them. "Sure thing!" he shouted back at them.

The sun was setting, and he was dirty and sweaty. Today was an amazing time for him. He daydreamed the entire time while he was walking home. Naruto enjoyed every minute when the kids chanted his name, the way they begged for him to always be by their side. He rarely got any attention from home, but the attention at school made up for it.

He pushed the rusted gate open and kneeled as a dog rushed over to him, urging Naruto to pet him. "How are you doing, Luka?" The dog responded by sticking his tongue out and panting. Naruto patted him on the top of his head. "You should have been there. Everyone was chanting my name and I won! We are going to a sport event to compete against Norland Elementary." He informed the dog.

The dog barked, almost as if he understood everything Naruto was telling him. He stood up and walked towards the entrance of the door. As he was about to open it, he heard a bunch of tires screeching and people shouting, "Move in, move in!"

He turned around and was face with a bunch of police officers drawing their guns, pointing at him. He trembled at the sight of the guns and the angry faces. Had he done something wrong? Luka was barking his ears off at the police officers who shielded themselves behind the car door. One of the officers even pointed their gun at the dog, causing Luka to run into his little dog house.

"It's a kid!" One shouted.

A tall officer ran towards Naruto, picking him up by his school shirt and rushed to take cover.

"Move in!" The dispatcher urged.

The group of officers hurried their way into the house Naruto once knew of as home.

"Are you okay kid?"

The frightened boy nodded his head as he gazed at the tall officer who lift him off his feet. The officer seeing the boy was nervous ruffled his blond unkempt hair. "We're going to take you somewhere safe, so don't you worry."

Sitting in the police car, Naruto saw as they pushed his foster parents outside their home. They were handcuffed and throwing a fit. He knew they weren't the faint of hearts and hated everyone, but nobody explained to him why there were taking him away. Was it because Mitsuko-sensei saw the marks? Or the way he never bought any lunch to school? He sat quietly, watching. He didn't complain. His home wasn't the best, but he learned to live with it and get over it. The orphanage prior wasn't any different.

Did this mean he would not get to go to the sport event tomorrow?

Rookie 8 Plus 1

"She totally likes you." Miho said nudging the boy.

Naruto blushed. "How do you know?" he whispered.

"I overheard her telling her friends." Miho reply.

"Overheard what?" Lee questioned as he sat on top of the table, eating an apple.

"That Mika likes Naruto." Miho said.

Lee scoffed. "Now it's not the time to be liking any girls!" he said jumping off the table. He turned around and gazed at Naruto. "Naruto has a lot to do! You need to get a scholarship." He told the preteen.

"Scholarship?" Miho said scrunching his face. "So, he can go to one of those preppy schools?"

"Naruto is a fast runner, he's never going to be scouted if he stays in a school like this." Lee said throwing his arms in the air. "I heard that Miko was transfer to a prestige school in the upper parts of Konoha and once he is done, he's going to the University of Konoha as long as he continues to play baseball. He has a full ride!" Lee exclaimed. "If he was still here, he would have never gotten that offer."

Miho scoffed. "Those are just rumors. Besides he is only in the seventh grade, there is no way they scouted him so early." He leaned in his chair. "I heard his mother overdose so now he's living with his grandmother deep in downtown Konoha."

Lee slammed his hands-on top of the desk catching Naruto's attention. "If you stay here, you are never going to amount to anything."

Rookie 8 Plus 1

Naruto stared at the headstone. The sky was gray and sprinkling raindrops. Life was so beautiful, but unfair. He kneeled and pressed his finger against the gray head tomb. He didn't care if he got sick from the rain or if the world started to collapse, all that matter was here… now.

He stayed there, in the same crouching position, for nearly an hour. He was reminiscing about everything that his friend told him. He took in a deep breath and stood up. "Good bye, Lee."

Rookie 8 Plus 1

"You're so cute the way you eat Naruto-senpai." One girl said as she sat next to him, gazing into his blue eyes. Naruto slurped in the ramen noodles he had dangling from his mouth. "And you're so big and strong!" she said rubbing his arms.

"I do work out." He said.

"Of course! What would I expect from our star athlete."

"Oi, baka!" Gong, a member of the track field, shouted at Naruto. "Shouldn't you be heading to the meeting instead of chatting with the ladies."

Naruto's face reddened. "It isn't like that! I was just eating, baka!" he screeched.

The girl giggled. "Gong, Naruto-senpai will be there!" she said glaring at the green hair teen who was interrupting her time with her senpai.

Gong scoffed. "Weren't you just with Mofu not to long ago?" He grabbed Naruto by his arm and led him to the meeting.

"I totally believe she likes me." Naruto told Gong.

Gong scoffed. "Do you even know her name?"

"No, but…"

"Naruto, you do not want sloppy seconds."

Naruto mouth gawked open. "No…"

"Yes…"

"Tell me more." Naruto grinned as he threw his arm around Gong's neck.

Gong pushed Naruto to the side. "You got to beat me first." He said racing off to the track meeting.

"You're so on!" Naruto said chasing after him.

Rookie 8 Plus 1

"You're making a mess of things!"

"I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice in this household!"

It was like a screaming deathmatch between foster parents and foster child.

"She started it! Ever since she got pregnant you two have been acting strange." Naruto said gritting his teeth.

"Do you want to go back to the damn orphanage?"

Naruto lowered his head. "I need a ride to the train station."

"A ride?" Yama, his foster dad, spat. "Why should we give you a ride?"

"I told you I needed a ride three weeks ago! We have an important tournament today at 3:00."

"You should have thought about that before you raised your voice." Chichi stated. She was holding her back.

"Please!" He pleaded. "This is important. I can't miss it. Everyone is counting on me." He begged them.

"We'll let you know within the next hour how we feel."

Naruto stared at Yama in disbelief. The man had a taunting look on his face. He couldn't believe it. He asked them three weeks prior and they told him yes, but now they were acting like children.

"But the train leaves in the next hour and it's a forty-five-minute ride to get there." He told them. "This is my only chance to get recognize. There will be a lot of scouts out there."

"And?" Naruto eyes widened. "You're worthless! You're dumb and stupid! Who is possibly going to offer you a full ride?" Yama mocked him

"Can I please use your phone to contact my sensei, so he can pick me up?" He asked as he tried to remain calm.

Yama held the phone up. "Do you have money for the minutes you're going to use?"

Naruto couldn't believe it. He never asked them for much, he always managed to do things on his own, that included buying his own track and field uniform, club fees and any expenses from the club. But all he needed was a ride- the one ride that can possibly change his future for the better.

"I don't have any money."

"And I don't have any phone for you to use."

Naruto balled his fist. "I hate you two!" he shouted as he ran out the house. He ran and ran as fast as he can. Everyone were to meet at Konoha Train Station at 12 sharp and he ensured his sensei that he will be there on time. Had he known they would do this, he would have asked for his sensei or another member to pick him up.

He ran to Gong's place that was an eight-minute walk from his house. He calculated if he had run there, it would only take four minutes. Naruto prayed that the boy was still there, so he can catch a ride with him, but when he reached, the family car was missing. He jumped over the fence and pounded on the green door.

"Please be home, please be home."

After five minutes of pounding and calling out for Gong he knew he had missed his chance to be someone great.

Rookie 8 Plus 1

He was trashing around as he tried to escape their grip. They finally let go of him and dropped him on the floor. The poor blond was coughing as he was taking in the air to breathe. He slicked his hair back and stared at his 'friends'.

"I said I was sorry!" He said standing up. "I tried to catch a ride with you, but you weren't home!" he said trying to defend his self.

"Sorry? Tried?" Gong mocked. "Because of you we lost big time! No scholarships! No scouts! No nothing! We depended on you and this is what you did?"

The other members nodded their head.

"They said they would take me and they changed their mind."

"So why didn't you call?" Wengi, a purple hair boy questioned.

"I don't have a phone."

"Sounds like an excuse." Gong said.

"Guys, I would never let you down, but I'm just going-

"But you did let us down." Gong said. "My one chance to get out of this dump and you ruined it." He said balling his fist. He punched Naruto in his stomach and the group of boys ganged him.

Naruto walked home, his head lowered. He had two black eyes and a busted lip, and he didn't want anyone to see him. His sensei was disappointed in him and so was the entire school. His friends abandoned him, and he felt the whole world was on his shoulders. He just wanted to get home and rest. He took out his house key and went to unlock the door, but the key did not fit.

He laughed mentally. Did they beat him that bad that he forgot how to unlock a door?

He tried again and again, but no use. He knocked on the door and after three minutes of nonstop knocking, the door opened. There, Chichi stood with her bloated stomach.

"My keys won't fit?"

"I would think so, after all you don't live here anymore."

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "What-

She threw a backpack at him and slammed the door in his face. Naruto was confused. He knocked on the door again. What was going on? The door opened and there Yami stood with a beer bottle in his hand.

"What?"

"She said I don't live here?" Naruto said trying to make sense of it all.

"Yup."

He was taken back. "Because I yelled at you two?"

"Well we don't need you anymore. Chichi is pregnant with a boy, so our wish came true." Naruto stood listening to the man. "Why would we want someone who has no relation to us?"

He remained quiet. "You can go back to the orphanage." And just like that he slammed the door in his face.

Naruto stood there for a while. Shocked. Confused. Hurt. He turned on his heel and walked, nowhere in particular, but he just walked.

I Know not whence I came,

I know not whither I go;

But the fact stands clear that I am here

In this world of pleasure and woe.

And out of the mist and murk

Another truth shines plain –

It is my power each day and hour

To add to its joy or its pain.

"And what does that poem mean to you?"

He'd looked up at his sensei with eyes dull as a faded marker. He opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't find the correct words to say to the eager man. He knew exactly with the poem meant, but he couldn't say exactly what he wanted to say.

"My mother always kept this poem on her nightstand." The older man said as he glanced up at the ceiling.

"And why are you telling me this?" the blond spoke as he shoved a scoop of strawberry ice cream into his mouth.

The older man glared at the boy. "You little brat! I was trying to encourage you." He shouted. He turned around childishly on the chair and crossed his arms.

The blond, Naruto, held the spoon between his fingers. "I do appreciate everything you do for me, sensei. And I will try my best to make you proud… okay?"

The old man turned his head to the now standing boy. "Naruto, you're losing some weight. Are you doing alright?" he asked concerned about his appearances.

"I'm doing fine." He replied as he bended down to grab his backpack.

"Are you eating?" the man asked. "You used to be a good athlete. Food gives you the energy you need to stay focus and…

"Sensei, I'm doing fine. I have to go now." He said as he made his way towards the door. Naruto turned his head at his sensei, the only man who encouraged him to do his best, and gave him a genuine smile. "Thank you for everything, sensei."

"Naruto."

The blond teen turned to face his sensei. "Hai?" He was panting as he tried to catch his breath. "Are you okay, sensei?" he asked.

"I need to speak with you." He said shoving the boy into an empty classroom.

"Sensei?"

"Naruto. Listen. I know you're going through somethings." He stopped mid-sentence to cough. "And you won't tell me, but this will change your life."

"What are you-

"I signed you up for the scholarship to attend Senju Academy."

Naruto eyes widened. "Sensei… why?"

"It's the only way you're going to make it. I have high hopes for you, but staying at this school will only slow you down." He said.

"Sensei… I'm not smart… I can't afford it. Besides, I'm sure a lot of other people signed up-

"I know, but don't you worry about them." He said resting his hand on the boy shoulder. "Naruto, you're going to attend Senju Academy-

"Sens-

"Let me finish Naruto." He said staring the boy down. "You're going to attend Senju Academy and you're going to join the track team, that is why I need you to get yourself together. You're losing too much weight and you're not yourself. I need you to be Naruto, knuckle head, loud mouth Naruto. The Naruto I once knew." He spoke. "You're going to go to that school, ignore those snobby brats, and win! And I guarantee you, you will succeed. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sensei, I can't." Naruto said shaking his blond tangle hair.

"Naruto, I don't have much time left-

The blond boy snapped his head up. "What do you mean?"

"Life is so beautiful, but unfair. I can give you what little I have, not much" he laughed, "but something you can survive off just for a while, but I need you to promise me… that you're going to succeed."

Sasuke: How is he doing?

Hinata: He is alright. You should see him now.

Sasuke: Did you take any pictures?

Hinata: I always knew you had a thing for him.

Sasuke: Hinata-chan, I'm going to ignore that comment.

Hinata giggled.

Sasuke: Will he be hanging out with us today?

Hinata: Yes, but he has to go the gym at 8:00.

Sasuke: You really like him, huh?

There was a brief silence.

Hinata: I'm gone, you baka!

Hinata felt her heat pounding. She was headstrong. To like Naruto? Yeah right; is what she told herself. Hinata had never have the satisfaction of liking someone. That's why she was never bent on talking about guys with Ino and Sakura. Maybe she didn't know how to?

She sighed. As she was walking down the hall, she had noticed that Naruto's room door was slightly opened. Being curious, she peeked through the crack and saw him sitting on the edge of his bed, thinking… she didn't know. She knocked on the door softly and got his attention.

"Come in." he said.

She opened the door slowly and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, Hinata. I'm doing… fine. I just woke up." He said slightly embarrassed.

Hinata studied the side of his face in which he responded by facing the other way. She entered the room and stood in front of him. He felt small and felt her piercing into his soul. Hinata, who noticed, that he was shifting uncomfortably, realized what she was doing. It was the stare… the Hyuga stare.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." She said softly, "but are you feeling okay?" she asked. "You know you can tell me anything."

He let out a big sigh. "I appreciate everything that is being done, but everyone is going to make fun of me when they see me."

"No…"

He sighed one more. "Hinata." He said meekly."

"Are you going to hang out with us today?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"T…today?" he questioned. "I have training tonight." He reminded her.

"Don't worry. We'll drop you off in time." She said. "And plus, we'll have fun!" Hinata said with a bright smile.

Naruto saw how happy she was and couldn't help but smile.

"Okay." He said shyly.

Rookie 8 Plus 1

Margaret opened the house door and saw several teens standing there. "Good morning, Uchiha-sama, Haruno-sama, Yamanaka-sama, Inuzuka-sama, please come in." she told them as she moved from the door.

"Where is Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked.

"She's upstairs getting ready. I shall get her for you." Margaret said.

"And what about Naruto-kun?" Ino questioned.

"I shall let him know as well." She said before vanishing upstairs.

Rookie 8 Plus 1

"Guess what we have for you!" she said.

"Hmmm… what is it?" Naruto inquired.

"You have to guess." She said childishly.

"Um…. R…ramen?"

"Ramen?" Hinata repeated. Naruto's face reddened. "Naruto-kun, you love ramen?"

He nodded his head. "Miso pork ramen."

"I shall keep that in mind." She said. "But no that's not it." She took out a phone from her back jeans pocket.

Naruto eyes opened and realized they had purchased a phone for him.

"For me?"

"Hai, hai." She said handing him the black phone. "My phone number is already put into it."

"Thank you." He said as he gently took the phone from her.

The two stared at one another, before the jumped when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Hyuga-sama, Uzumaki-sama, your friends are waiting for you downstairs." Margaret told them as she stood in front of the door.

"Hai!" Hinata said. She turned to Naruto and told him, "Go get ready, Naruto-kun. I'll take out some clothes for you."

"Um…. Okay."

"Margaret, can you tell them to give us thirty minutes?"

Margaret bowed. "Yes, Hyuga-sama."

"Naruto-kun, go, go." She told him as she yanked him off the bed.

"Hinata!" he gasped as he was thrown into the bathroom.

"Your clothes will be on the bed." Hinata said before slamming the bathroom door.

Hinata walked downstairs after picking out Naruto's clothes to meet her friends. "Hey."

"Hinata-chan, where is Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Oh, he's getting ready now. Where are we going today?" she asked.

Naruto stared at the clothes spread on his beg. There was a salmon color t-shirt and black jeans with white tennis shoes. In his heart he felt like a burden. These people were so kind to let him into their house and here he was moping and complaining. He felt ungrateful. He wanted to show them who he was… he is. Uzumaki Naruto, likable, social, goof ball. It's been a while, a long time since he had friends to talk or just socialize, and here he was now… a chance to get that all back.

"Well, we decided to go to the fair in Kyoto." Sasuke said as he scrolled through his phone.

"Okay. Naruto should be down soon."

Rookie 8 Plus 1

After Naruto had put on his clothes, he was staring in the mirror. He still couldn't believe what a haircut, trim and teeth cleaning can do. The rich surely had it good. As he was admiring his self, Margaret knocked on the door.

"Uzumaki-sama, your friends are waiting downstairs for you." She told him.

"Hai, I… I'm sorry." He said turning on his heel. "Thank you." He said bowing. As he bowed, he noticed her shoe lace was untied. "Margaret-sama, your shoe lace is united." He said.

"Oh…" Her eyes widened. "Uzumaki-sama, what are you doing?" she asked in disbelief.

Naruto was kneeling to tie her shoe lace. "Tying your shoelace." He said as he made a cute bow. He noticed that her right shoe had the lace tucked in the shoe. "I can do this one for you." He told her as he did the same to the shoelace. "There you go, Margaret-sama."

The lady's face was red as a tomato. "Uh, Thank you." She said bowing.

He smiled at her. "Your welcome."

She went out the room in a rush to go to her room.

"I wonder what he is doing." Sasuke pondered.

"He's probably tired of living with Hinata-chan." Kiba said grinning.

Hinata mumbled. "Margaret-san, went-

"I'm here. Sorry." He said as he rushed down the stairs. '

The group of teens stared at the boy who stood before him.

"Woah." Kiba said as he eyed the lad.

Ino and Sakura were in complete shock, while Sasuke was baffled.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably and rubbed his right arm. He avoided eye contact with everyone and kept staring at the floor.

"Guys!" Hinata snapped. "You're staring." She told them.

"I mean who wouldn't?" Ino said.

"Is this really the same guy?" Kiba questioned. He stepped up to Naruto and examined him. "No way." Kiba said touching him.

"Kiba!' Hinata screeched.

Ino also joined in the touching of Naruto. They gazed at the boy as if he were a new toy.

"Your eyes are beautiful, Naruto." Sakura told him.

"And his eyelashes are so long." Ino said.

"Thank you." He said moving slowly away from them and towards Hinata.

She glared at them. "Let's go." She demanded, her face red.

The music played in the background as the six teens drove in the car. Sasuke was driving, while Kiba sat in the front seat with the aux cord. Sakura sat on Ino's lap, while Hinata sat in the middle, and Naruto on her left side.

Sakura was talking to Ino about the new etude store that opened in Konoha and how they should go there.

"We're going to the fair." Hinata told Naruto.

"Oh, I've only been twice." He told her.

"Really?"

He nodded his head. "With my friends in high school."

Hinata was surprised Naruto had friends in school, but then she remembered he was a star athlete. She wondered how he use to act in school before his dilemma. She was playing with the thread from her ripped jeans.

"Is everything okay, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked her.

"I should have worn something else…" she admitted it.

"I think you look beautiful."

Hinata blushed. Naruto realizing what he had said nearly fainted. "I… I'm sorry. I'll just be quiet now." He said as he clasped his hand together. He was playing with his thumbs.

Sakura and Ino glanced over at Naruto and Hinata and giggled. They had overheard the conversation and talked amongst themselves. Sasuke glanced at his rearview mirror and smirked.

"Finally, we're here." Kiba announced.

The teens exited the Grand Cherokee Trackhawk and stared at the huge rollercoaster.

"Yosh!" Ino said pumping her fist in the air.

"Let's get going." Sasuke said.

The two stood in line as they waited to enter the Kyoto Amusement Park.

"What ride should we go on?" Sakura asked.

"That one." Ino said pointing at the Twirler. It was huge rollercoaster that twisted in opposite directions.

"Let's pray Hinata-chan is tall enough to go on it." Sasuke smirked.

Hinata frowned when she heard Naruto chuckling. Naruto saw Hinata was upset and noticed she was sensitive about her height. "Don't worry Hinata-chan, your height suits you." He told her. There he went again with the compliments. Hinata was so embarrassed. Why did he make her feel this way? Usually she would hit someone when they complimented her, but not Naruto, he was different.

"Thank you."

After some of the rides, they decided to get some food from the food stand. They sat at a round table and spoke with one another.

"Naruto-kun, what do you like to do for fun?" Sakura asked.

"Well… I like to run-

"Are you going to do track and field for Senju Academy?" Ino interrupted.

"Yes."

"Awesome. Do you believe we haven't won one since 1999!" Kiba said.

"Really?" Naruto said baffled.

"We haven't had any good runners in a while." Sasuke told him.

"Wow… 1999." Naruto said. "That… that kind of sucks."

Sasuke nearly gagged on a rice ball and Kiba exploded into bits of laughter. Naruto also chuckled. The girls watched as the boys exploded into full blown laughter. They began to giggle, then they too started laughing. After five minutes of laughing they stopped. Kiba wiped some tears from his eye, while Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Oh gosh. Laughter is surely contagious." Sakura said giggling a little.

They sat there for a while, talking, when someone called out, "Naruto?" The group of teens stopped and stared at the person who called out their friend name. It was a pale teen with green short hair, standing in front of some teens. Naruto felt his heart fall to the pits of his stomach. It was Gong and some of his "friends" from school. It was so long since he had last seen them. Gong, Mofu, Henry, Yuki, Max and Yoko.

"Who are they?" Ino whispered to Sakura.

Sakura shrugged her shoulder.

Hinata eyed them down along with Sasuke, while Kiba felt some bad was going to happen.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Uzumaki Naruto and let me guess your snobby friends?" Mofu said, a young teen with black spiky hair.

"You cause use the champion, but here you are living our dream." Gong said. He had never forgiven Naruto for what he had done. He was still stuck at that school, that dreadful school.

"Snobby?" Ino scoffed.

"I said I was sorry. I didn't have a ride." Naruto said. How many times did he have to tell them. Even now, he was telling them!

"You knew you were going to get this scholarship. That's why you didn't bother to show up." Henry said.

"I didn't have a ride." Naruto reminded them.

"You could have asked sensei." Gong said.

"I thought I had a ride, I told you I did everything to get to the train station." He said defending his self.

"You keep saying it, but you didn't." Max spoke up. "Disappointment as always."

Naruto groaned mentally. He just wanted to have a good time and come out of his shell and be who he was supposed to be. But here he was getting talk down on like always.

"I can't believe this is Naruto-kun." Yuki said giggling. "I see you look like how you used to."

"I guess it pays off to go to a rich school." Yoko said in a disgusting tone.

"Can't believe you wanted to be with him." Yuki reminded Yoko. "He's a two-faced.

Hinata blood was boiling. Who the hell were these people to talk down on Naruto. Sasuke was going to interfere, when Naruto stood abruptly. Ino and Sakura were taken back, while Kiba was shocked.

"Why don't you leave?" Naruto said eyeing them.

"Or what? You think because you go to a fancy school you can tell us what to do." Gong said.

"I never said that Gong. I'm not trying to start something, but it's time you leave." Naruto said with fierce eyes.

The Rookies was shocked to see Naruto like this. They were used to the timid and soft- spoken Naruto.

"Don't forget where you came from." Henry spat.

"And don't you forget who you're talking too." Gong added. "We'll make your life a living nightmare like last time." He reminded him.

This confrontation was making people stopped to watch the drama. Naruto glared at him. This was his best friend in high school, someone he did everything with and he betrayed him, even after knowing the situation with his foster parents and how they treated him.

"I think we should go." Sakura said.

"Yeah." Ino said getting up.

"Let's go, Naruto-kun." Hinata sad grabbing him by the arm. "They're not worth it."

Sasuke and Kiba also got up and the teens were heading to leave when something was thrown at Naruto's head. An ice-cream that Yoko was eating. Out of all the places, he had to bump into them. They embarrassed him in front of his friends and talked down on him. Naruto laughed in disbelief.

This side of him, he didn't want no one to see. Behind his sweet and caring side, Naruto had a side that was an angry beast. It took a lot to get it out, even with everything that he went through, he tried to remain calm about the situation and allowed people to walk over him. He walked up to the teen and yanked Gong by his white shirt and stared him into his eyes.

"Gong." He said in a deep voice. "You knew me for so long and you know how I can get." Naruto reminded him. "If you ever talk down on me or if I ever see you again, and you try me… I will kick your ass." He said tightening the grip on his shirt. Gong stared at him and gulped. He didn't want to look imitated, but him and the boy were best friends he knew how Naruto can get when you push his buttons just enough. Naruto let go of him and grabbed a napkin off the table and walked away.

Rookie 8 Plus 1

Hinata was standing behind Naruto and wiping off the ice-cream. No one had bothered to say anything for a while, before Kiba decided to say something.

"Are we not going to speak about this?" Kiba questioned.

"I'm sorry you guys had to see that, but they were really pissing me off." Naruto said. He was frustrated.

"I can't believe you told him that." Sasuke said with a hint of amusement.

"Don't pay attention to those creeps, Naruto-kun." Sakura said.

"They had what was coming to them." Ino told him.

Hinata hadn't bothered to say a word. Naruto felt sad, he hadn't met for anyone to see that, especially Hinata.

Rookie 8 Plus 1

"Thank you." Naruto said as he exited the car. They had dropped him off at the gym to meet with his personal trainer.

"I'll pick you up later." Sasuke told him.

"H… hai." He said as he closed the door.

Hinata hadn't bother to speak to him nor look at him. He felt bad. He should have control his anger, but he let it slip. He prayed to God that she didn't think he was an angry beast. Naruto entered the Konoha Gym.

After three hours of working out, and talking about what food and proteins he should eat to gain muscle weight, Naruto was standing outside waiting for Sasuke to pick him up. After three minutes of waiting, a black car showed up and beeped. Naruto, who was all sweaty and hot entered the back seat of the car.

"Sorry we were late." Sasuke said. It was him and Hinata. Hinata was sitting in the back seat and Sasuke was driving.

There were a few minutes of silence, when Hinata spoke up. "We got back at them." She said staring at him.

"Huh?"

She showed him the pictures of her and Sasuke throwing ice cream at the teens who was waiting in front of shopping center. Naruto stared at the picture and he chuckled.

"Hinata-chan, did you-

"She was really determined, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"I thought you were upset with me." He said truthfully.

"No." she blurted out. "I just was trying so hard not to tell them off."

"Well, that makes me happy." He said in relief.

"I can never be upset with you, Naruto-kun." Hinata said touching his sweat hand.

Naruto glanced at her and took her hand in his. The two sat in silence until they were home.

"Thanks, Sasuke-baka." Hinata said leaving the car.

"Thank you." Naruto said. "Drive safely."

Sasuke nodded his head before driving off.

Hinata was waiting at the door for him. "How was the workout?"

"It was okay. It's been a long time, but I need to go shopping for some protein powder to build muscle weight." Naruto said.

Hinata was in awe. It looked like Naruto was coming out of his shell. "We can do it tomorrow." She suggested.

"Really? I don't want to stop you from doing anything you had planned tomorrow."

"Don't worry. I had nothing to do anyway." She said.

Rookie 8 Plus 1

Naruto and Hinata were at the KNC looking for some protein powder.

"Tai-senpai said Whey Protein Powder, was the best one to get me started." Naruto said looking at the big bottle.

Hinata looked at the different flavors. "What flavor are you going to get?"

"I'm not sure. I'm deciding between strawberry or vanilla." He replied.

"Maybe vanilla will taste good. This way you can add strawberries and nuts in it." She said.

"Good idea." Naruto said. She took the bottle from the shelf. "I can take it."

"No. I can carry it for you." She said carrying the bottle to the counter top.

"Is there anything you would like to do?" Naruto asked her. The two were sitting a deli shop munching on some square sandwiches.

"You have to go to the gym soon, huh?" she asked, disappointed.

He nodded his head.

"When you reach home tonight, maybe we watch a movie?"

"We can."

Hinata eyes brightened. "Awesome."

Rookie 8 Plus 1

Hinata was downstairs putting on a movie. Naruto had just reached home five minutes ago, and he was going to take a shower. Hinata waited for nearly an hour and decided to check up on him. She opened his room door, without knocking, and saw him laying down.

"Naruto-kun."

When she noticed he was not responding, she stood beside his bed side and sighed. He was fast asleep. She knew he was going to the gym to get fit, and understood what he needed to do, but she was also disappointed. She was really looking forward to watching a movie with him.

She walked outside and stepped into her room. She flopped on the bed and texted Sasuke.

Text Message:

Hinata: Sasuke, are you awake?

Sasuke: I am.

Hinata: He's sleeping. =(

Sasuke: Well, he did come from the gym.

Hinata: I know, but he said he would watch a movie with me.

Sasuke: A date?

Hinata: No, you baka! Just a movie…

Sasuke: Sure….

Hinata: I'm serious! I don't like him.

Sasuke: I never said that.

Hinata sighed. He just felt sorry for him and wanted him to succeed. Was that so wrong?

Hinata: What are you doing?

Sasuke: Reading.

Hinata: Am I interrupting you?

Sasuke: No.

Sasuke: Is something on your mind?

Hinata: You've dated a lot of girls…

Sasuke: Not a lot… but I had my few shares.

Hinata: What's it like?

Sasuke: Dating?

Hinata: Duh.

Sasuke: It's okay. Especially when you're what the right one.

Hinata: We went to a deli and a lot of people were eyeing us today.

Sasuke: Because you two make a nice-looking couple.

Hinata blushed.

Hinata: No…

Sasuke: When we were at the fair, people stared at you guys too.

Hinata: I didn't notice.

Sasuke: Of course, you wouldn't.

Sasuke: Do you like him?

Hinata stared at the message for a while. She didn't know if she liked him or not. She loved being around him, but that was it. Then she remembered his hand and how she felt afterwards.

Hinata: I don't know. I've never had a crush on someone.

Sasuke: I think you do.

Hinata: Uh, this conversation is making me sick.

Hinata: I'll die alone with 50 cats.

Sasuke: Sure, you will. G'Night

Hinata: Sasuke!

Hinata: Don't

Hinata: Leave

Hinata: Answer me!

She placed her phone on the night stand and stared at the light purple wall. She stayed there for some time, thinking about him… Naruto. She didn't really know anything about him, but she liked his presence.

She finally fell asleep.

~I hope it wasn't rushed, but here you go.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: An Unusual Day

There was a harsh slam echoing throughout the house, and someone could be heard running up the stairs as if they were running for their life. Hinata was lying upright in her bed, reading a book, when she heard the commotion.

"What…

Her room door was slammed opened with such fore it made her bangs lift.

Hinata eyes widened. "Are you out of your mind!" she questioned her brother. He was panting. "What do you want?"

He caught his breath threw some papers to the ground.

"Hey!" she shouted as she jumped off the bed. "What's gotten into you?"

"Everyone knows that thing," Hajime said pointing outside, "is living with us now."

It took Hinata awhile to figure out what Hajime was talking about, then it hit her.

"His name is Naruto." She glared at him. "And who cares!"

"Who cares?" he questioned. "I do!" he was baffled. "I went to a swim meeting today and do you believe one of the teachers told me to give him his homework." He was flapping his arms back and forth. "She said this in front of my friends! Now the whole school is going to know I live with that charity ca-

 _Smack_

Hajime eyes widened. He placed his hand on his right cheek. He couldn't believe it. She just hit him.

"I don't care how you feel about him," she said between clenched teeth, "but don't you call him charity case. His name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Hinata said glaring at him. "Get. Out. Now!" she shouted.

Hajime balled his fist. "You don't even care about him! You just pity him!" he pointed at her. "Are you going to invite every charity case you meet into our home?" he questioned. "You're just trying to feed your own guilty conscience." He turned on his heel and saw Hanabi standing there.

"Move." He said as he pushed his sister out of the way.

Hinata picked up the papers off the floor.

"Does he even know what time it is?" Hanabi said as took a bite out of a red apple.

Hinata ignored her. She looked through the stacks of paper and remembered that they were given homework for the week. She slapped herself. "I totally forgot." She murmured.

Hanabi was leaning on the door. "You know mom is going to be upset that Hajime and you got into an altercation."

"I don't care." Hinata said as she sorted through the papers.

"Were you going to watch a movie with him last night?" Hanabi said with a slight smirk.

"And?"

"You were waiting all night, huh?" Hanabi said.

"I was not. Now, can you please leave? I have things to do."

"If you say so." Hanabi said. "Oh, would you like me to close your door?"

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Please."

 _Slam_

Hinata flopped on the bed.

"Argh!" she screamed into the pillow.

Naruto was wide awake. He rubbed his head. He was tired from the rigorous workout from his personal trainer. He was just glad that he had Wednesdays and Thursdays off from the gym, but that didn't stop his personal trainer from telling him to find sometime out of his schedule to go running for thirty minutes.

He got up and went to his bathroom to brush his teeth. As he was brushing, he choked on the toothpaste. He remembered he was supposed to watch a movie with Hinata. He hit his self repeatedly on the head. He was so tired, that as soon as he finished showering, he figured he'll rest his head just for a little bit, but that didn't turn out as planned.

Hinata: Sasuke, did you remember to do the homework?

Sasuke: …

Sasuke: We had homework?

Hinata: …

Hinata: Aren't you usually the organized one?

Sasuke: I forgot.

Hinata: Hajime handed me some papers for Naruto. It's the homework we must turn in.

Sasuke: Well, we better complete it. Do you want to come over?

Hinata: Sure.

Sasuke: Are you going to bring him along?

Hinata: If you don't mind?

Hinata: We can help him catch up on his work.

Sasuke: Yeah.

Hinata: We'll be there shortly.

Sasuke: See ya.

 _Knock. Knock_

Hinata rolled her eyes. Why was everyone bothering her today? She got up off the bed and opened the door with strength.

"What!"

She was taken back when she realized it was Naruto.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave now." He said turning on his heels.

"No." she said gripping onto his shirt. "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"I didn't mean to bother you." He said rubbing the back of head. He slowly turned around and stared down at the short girl.

"You're not. I was just about to come to you."

"I wanted to apologize. I was really tired last night and I kind of fell asleep." He laughed nervously. "But I can make it up to you." He told her. "I have today and Thursday off."

Hinata felt her heart skipped a beat. "Y... y... you don't have to do that." She stuttered.

When did she started to do that?

"We can watch one tonight?" Hinata nodded her head. It felt like her tongue was heavy and her palms were sweaty. "Awesome." Naruto said smiling.

"Oh, Naruto-kun. Your homework came in. I was going to go to Sasuke's house to do some homework, do you want to come?" she asked.

"I don't want to be a bother to anyone." He said truthfully.

"You won't! Besides Sasuke doesn't mind and this way you can lighten up around everyone else." There was a pause. "Okay… I'll meet you downstairs. Lester will drop us off." She said. As she was about to head to her room, but stopped. "Naruto-kun, you have some white stuff around your mouth? Is that toothpaste?"

Naruto's face reddened. "I'll wash it off now." He said scurrying off to his room.

* * *

"You have to go running?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Yes, that way I can build my stamina."

"Maybe we can do it together?" she suggested. She sank into the car chair. What had gotten into her?

"That will be great! Do you think you can beat me?" he said grinning.

Hinata eyed him and smile. _'Naruto-kun is coming out of his shell.' She thought._ "I can."

Naruto chuckled. "You're so confident." He said. "I wish I can be like that." He mumbled the last part. He was staring out the car window.

" _You are. You're full of confidence, strength and courage. I couldn't imagine going through half the things you went through.' She thought._ She decided not to say anything.

"Did you remember to bring a pencil?" Hinata asked.

"Yes…"

There was an awkward silence. The two remained like that until they reached Sasuke's house.

"We're here." Lester said. He was about to get out the car to open the door for them, but Hinata stopped him.

"That's okay, Lester. We can do it ourselves." Hinata told him. Naruto thanked the middle-aged man before opening the door. Hinata came out after him.

"It looks like it is going to rain." Naruto said looking up at the sky. The clouds were gray, and the scent of rain was strong.

Hinata also looked at the sky.

He gazed at the Uchiha's mansion and was delighted. There was a beautiful round about that had a water fountain in the middle with the Uchiha symbol. There was also a bridge that had a koi pond underneath. The house was a creamy color with oval windows. Hinata, with Naruto behind her, went up the marble steps and stood in front of a dark oak doubled door. She rang the doorbell and the two waited for someone to respond to it.

Hinata kept glancing at Naruto, who was staring at the water fountain. The rain had just poured and there was sounds of thunder and lightning. Naruto always love the rainy weather. The scent of rain, the crackling sounds of thunder and the lightning that set the finishing touch.

"Good morning, Hyuga-sama and…" the young man gazed at the tall blond man.

"Good morning, Albert-san. This is Uzumaki Naruto and he will be joining us from now on."

"Yes ma'am." Albert said moving out of the way.

The two teens entered the Uchiha household.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan." Mikoto said hugging the little girl.

"Hello, Miky-san." Hinata said embracing the older woman.

"Ah, Naru-chan." Mikoto said. She hugged Naruto. "How are you doing today?"

Naruto didn't know what do to do, so he smiled shyly. "I'm okay."

"That's good to hear. Why don't you two join us for lunch?" Mikoto asked. "Everyone is already in the dining room."

"Hai, hai." Hinata said.

Naruto felt nervous. Meeting people was not really his thing… for now. They stepped into the dining room and everyone stopped talking. Naruto gazed at some of the new faces around the table.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun!" Sakura said as she waved at the lad. Hinata glared at her. "And Hinata-chan." She said nervously.

"Hi." Naruto said meekly.

"Come sit here, Naru-chan." Mikoto said leading the boy to a chair next to Sasuke. "Sit." Mikoto said sitting him down.

Sasuke gave a side eye to Naruto. "Hello." He said.

"Hi."

"Who is this?" a black hair boy asked.

"Where are your manners!" Mikoto said as she hit the young boy on the top of his head.

"His name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Iki said. "Hanabi-chan told me."

Iki, the only girl of the Uchiha, was fifteen years of age, had should length straight black hair and onyx eyes. She also attended Senju Academy and is best friends with Hanabi.

Sugi, who had black spiky hair, was the last child, and fourteen in age. He is best friends with Hajime and apart of the swim team. Like Hajime, he is also obnoxious and snobby.

"Ah! This is the ch-

Hinata glared at him, shutting the boy up.

Albert poured them some water.

"Eat up, Naru-chan." Mikoto said placing a rice ball on top of his plate. "Do you know Sassy-chan favorite food is rice ball and tomatoes."

Sasuke reddened when he heard Naruto lightly chuckled.

"And why are you laughing? Naru-chan." Sasuke scoffed.

"I mean it's better than Sassy-chan." Naruto responded.

"Ino-chan, did you remember to do the homework?" Hinata asked.

"Nope."

"Shikamaru-kun, did you-

"Do I ever do homework, Hinata-chan?"

"Good point." She said nodding her head.

"Wow, you could have sworn I had five more children." Fugaku said as he made his way into the dining room. He sat down on the chair.

"Good day, Uchiha-sama." Sakura and Ino both said.

"You sure did." Hinata said grinning.

Fugaku smiled. He looked at Naruto who was timidly eating the rice ball. "Naruto, how are you doing?"

"I'm… okay." He replied. He took a glance at the man.

"Oh, Naruto-kun. I don't think you met Sasuke's dad." Hinata said. She wanted to tell him, that he was the one who saved him, but didn't want to embarrass him.

Somehow, Fugaku looked familiar to him. He ate some more rice ball before it hit him. Fugaku was the police officer who _saved_ him from his old family.

'' _We're going to take you somewhere safe, so don't you worry.''_

He placed what was left of the rice ball and sat there. Hinata aware of his sudden change in demeanor asked him, "What's wrong?"

"Oh." He said. "It's nothing." He mumbled.

Naruto, hated this man, like anyone else who took him from a place that wasn't all that bad. Each time someone took him away, he went to a place that was far worse and it all started with that incident, when he was forcibly taken from his house.

"Well, we better get started on this homework." Sasuke said getting up.

"Thank you for the food." Naruto said bowing. He walked past Fugaku and followed some of the Rookie 8 upstairs.

"Did you see that?" Fugaku questioned.

"See what? Mikoto question.

"I don't think he likes me." Fugaku said.

"Why do you think that?" Iki asked.

"He glared at me." Fugaku chuckled.

"You're just imagining things." Mikoto told him.

Fugaku shrugged it off. "I guess I am."

Sasuke opened the door to a medium sized room. "We can study in here." He told them.

The room was white and had a beige tatami (mat) throughout the floor. The Uchiha symbol was hanging on the wall, and a sliding door was installed to enter the garden.

"Why couldn't we study in your room?" Ino questioned.

Sasuke hissed at her. "I've never let anyone in my room-

"Besides Hinata-chan." Sakura finished.

Sasuke glared at her as he made his way in the room. "She forced her way in" he grumbled.

The rest of the teens followed behind him. They all sat at a square oak table that was in center of the room.

"Sassy-chan, I brought everyone some green tea." Mikoto said entering the room with a circular tray in her hands.

"Thank you!" they said.

Sasuke got up and grabbed the tray from her.

"Study well." She bowed before taking her leave.

"So, what shall we start off with first?" Kiba inquired while taking out his pencil and papers.

"Hmm… Let's start with Math." Shikamaru responded.

"Where's Choji?" Ino asked.

"He's helping his dad at the shop, so I'll just let him copy of my homework." Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

"And Shino?" Sakura faced Kiba.

"He couldn't make it. He's out of town with his sister." Kiba answered.

Sakura nodded her head.

"Let's get started then." Sasuke said.

The group worked in silence, occasionally one or two would go on their phones, but they'll get right back to work.

Naruto stared at the papers and sighed inwardly. All the symbols looked foreign to him. Math was his least favorite subject. He wasn't book smart, but he didn't want everyone else to know.

"Naruto, do you need help?" Hinata asked.

This gathered everyone's attention.

"Ah! Sorry." Sakura apologized.

"We forgot you missed school for some time." Ino laughed nervously. "We can help you catch up." They offered.

Naruto cheeks reddened. "Ah, that'll be great."

"Who's good at Math?" Ino asked the group.

Sasuke raised his hand.

"Great! Sasuke can help Naruto with Math." Sakura suggested.

"I'm good with History." Ino said.

"I can help him with science." Hinata added on.

"He'll definitely pass with my guidance in English" Sakura said rubbing her chin.

"And we'll be here copying all the answers!" Kiba said wrapping his arms around Shikamaru.

It took some time, but they were able to finish the homework, and Naruto learned some tricks along the way.

"We're finally finished!" Ino said.

"I say we do our homework during the first day of break." Hinata said.

"I second that." Shikamaru said.

"What should we do now?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm heading home." Shikamaru said getting up. "I'm too lazy to do anything else, and Choji should be off soon, so I'll have him come over to copy the homework." He said packing up his belongings.

"Hai, hai."

"Let's watch a movie tonight!" Sakura suggested.

"Do you want to, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, I don't mind… um, Sasuke can I use your bathroom?" Naruto asked.

"Sure. As soon as you come out, it's three doors down on the left."

Naruto thanked him and exited the room.

"Hinata-chan! Details. What's going on between you and Naruto-kun?" Sakura squealed.

"I want to know too. Are you serious about him?" Ino questioned.

Kiba raised his eyebrow.

"We're not going out!" Hinata shrieked.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Hinata-chan, we saw how you were basically eye raping him!"

Hinata face reddened. "It's nothing like that." She said flapping her arms.

"Awe." Ino said pinching Hinata's cheek. "Hinata-chan has a crush on Naruto."

Hinata slapped her hand. "I do not." She said crossing her arms.

"You're in such denial." Sakura sighed.

"Maybe Hinata-chan doesn't like him." Kiba said coming to her rescues.

"Thank you Kiba-kun."

He smiled at her.

* * *

Naruto walked through the hallway and followed the direction that Sasuke gave him. He knocked on the door, but someone was already inside.

"I'll be out." A deep voice said.

Naruto posted up on the wall and waited. After a minute of waiting, the door opened, and a tall man with orange hair staggered out.

"You can go."

Naruto stared at the orange hair man and tilted his head to the side. The man also stared at the unfamiliar clad teen.

"Can I help you?" he questioned.

"Gomen! You just look familiar… is all." He said looking down.

"I get that a lot."

Naruto looked up once more. "Ah, is your name… Yahiko?" he said suddenly remembering the young man.

The man raised his eyebrow. "Yes… How do you know me?"

"I'm Naruto… we were in the same orphanage at one point."

"Naruto?" he questioned. He looked up at the ceiling as he tried to remember. He stared at the boy and examined his blonde hair and blue eyes and then it hit him.

"Alien."

Naruto shrunk down as he remembered the name from his foster days. Yahiko seeing the sudden change quickly fanned his hand.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't calling you an alien. I just remembered what the kids use to call you." Yahiko said.

"I understand, but thank you for having my back." He responded.

He used to follow Yahiko around, since he was the oldest and nobody messed with him. However, the was short lived when Yahiko was adopted.

"Now I remember. You used to follow me around. Your hair was a little bushier." He chuckled.

Naruto was shocked. Yahiko was the friendly type and didn't do too much laughing or smiling. He rarely spoke, but when he did, people knew to move out of his way. In fact, the kids used to refer to him as Pein.

"Did you get adopted?" Yahiko asked.

"I've been in and out-

Yahiko instantly regretted it. Sometimes he could be insensitive with his choice of words, but he was working on it. He thought Naruto was adopted into a nice home by the way he was dressed.

"I've been in and out, but some nice people finally adopted me." He said smiling.

That made Yahiko happy. "That's good to hear, but why are you here?"

"Oh, study session with some… friends."

"You're friends with Sasuke and his group?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Hai… the Hyuga's were the ones that adopted me…"

"Ah, I see." Yahiko said rubbing his chin. He took out his cellphone and checked the time.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take up so much of your time." Naruto said bowing.

"You didn't. If you have time we can talk." Yahiko suggested.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Hai! I just have to use the restroom first."

Yahiko chuckled as the boy entered the bathroom. "Somethings never changed, huh?"

* * *

"What's taking Naruto-kun so long?" Hinata sighed.

"He's probably taking a shit." Sasuke said as he played on his phone.

Hinata scrunched up her face.

"I'll go check on him." Kiba said standing up.

"Thanks…"

"Hinata-chan, you can't keep treating Naruto like a baby." Sakura told her.

"What do you mean?"

"You hold his hands too much." Ino said.

"He knows how to get back to the room, if he's lost he'll give you a call." Sakura said.

"But I don't treat him like that."

Sasuke sighed at the girl's stubbornness.

"Hey guys. I checked the bathroom, but he wasn't there." Kiba said sticking his head into the door.

"I'll give him a call." Hinata said dialing his number.

The table vibrated, and they realized he had left his phone.

"Maybe he bumped into my mom. You know how she can get." Sasuke said.

"I'll go check with her." Hinata said getting up.

"I'm tagging along too." Ino said.

"I guess it's just me and you-

"I'm coming too." Sasuke said getting up.

The door closed, and Sakura was left in the room alone.

"Wait up!" she screamed.

* * *

"Miky-san, have you seen Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

She was in the kitchen making a sandwich. "I haven't. Wasn't he with you?"

"He said he needed to use the bathroom, but Kiba checked and he isn't here."

"Ow." Sasuke held his hand.

Mikoto glared at him and scolded him for trying to take her sandwich. "Maybe he got lost?"

"I told Hinata-chan she's treating Naruto like a baby." Sakura said.

"I'm not."

Mikoto smiled. "I'm sure Naru-chan is alright. He'll show up." She reassured them.

* * *

The two were sitting outside on the patio; staring at the setting sun.

"Why are you here, Yahiko?"

"One of my closet friends live here."

Naruto nodded his head. "Is it Sasuke's brother?"

"Itachi, he's the eldest."

Naruto was surprised to hear that Sasuke had an oldest brother.

"Is he waiting for you?"

"He had to do something, but he should be home shortly.

"I see… Yahiko, were you adopted into a good home?"

Yahiko took out a cigarette and lit it. "No."

He offered Naruto a smoke, but he declined.

"You said you were in and out?" Yahiko questioned. "I don't remember seeing you there when I came back."

"I was adopted right after you." It was the first home where everything started to crumble. "After that they out me in some random orphanage."

Yahiko nodded in understanding.

"Yahiko!"

He stared at the young boy.

"Is it wrong… to hate someone for doing their job?" It was on his chest and he needed to talk to someone about it.

"It depends… Why do you ask?"

"It's not entirely his fault… and I don't know the full story, but Sasuke's dad was the one that took me from my first home and ever since then… things were not going good for me." Naruto said remembering what took place. "He told me not to worry and that I was going to be somewhere safe, but it never was… safe."

Yahiko thought about it for a second. "I suppose you're not wrong for hating him, but I'm pretty sure his intentions were not to bring harm to you. In fact, I believe he was sincere about you being in a safe place." He said. "But everything happens for a reason, you're in a good home now, despite everything you been through."

"But what if it never happened… I'll-

"Well, we can't dwell on what if. Right now, you're in a safe place and I'm pretty sure that you have people who cares about you."

"I supposed you're right. Thank you for listening."

"It's no problem. If you need someone to talk too, I'm here."

"Hai! That'll be good…" he said blushing.

Yahiko took out his phone. Naruto patted his pockets for his phone, but he realized he left it on the table.

"Ah, I left my phone in the room."

"It's okay, do you remember your number?"

Naruto nodded his head as he gave Yahiko his phone number.

"Maybe we can hang out-

Yahiko was taken back when Naruto's eyes began to sparkle.

"It's like having an older brother." He blushed.

Yahiko chuckled nervously. "You're so cute."

"Pein. There you are."

Naruto and Yahiko stared at the patio door and was met with an older version of Sasuke.

"Who is this?"

Naruto eyed the taller pale man, who had a ponytail. "Is that Sasuke's older brother?"

Yahiko nodded his head.

"He called you Pein?"

Yahiko nodded his head.

"I thought you would have gotten upset if I had called you Pein. I tried so hard to remember your actual name." Naruto said rubbing his head.

This made Yahiko/Pein exploded into laughter. Naruto frowned.

"You better not be laughing at me." He mumbled.

Itachi tilted his head to the side. He'd never seen this side of Pein before.

"I'll leave you two alone." Naruto said getting up.

"I'll text you sometime." Pein said.

"Hai, hai."

Naruto entered the Uchiha manor and smiled.

"Naru-chan! Hinata them was looking for you." Mikoto said.

"Ah, I do apologize. I was talking to Yahiko."

"Yahiko?" Mikoto questioned. "Pein? Do you know him?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Hai. I'll go back to Hinata-chan." He said scurrying to the room he abandoned.

"He still-

"Gomen!" Naruto said as he entered the room.

"Naruto-kun, where were you?" Hinata said standing up.

"Talking to someone I knew…" he said sitting down.

Hinata frowned. She felt like Naruto was keep secrets from her.

"I see."

Rookie 8 +1

Group text:

Sakura: I have a feeling Naruto doesn't like us very much.

Ino: I was thinking the same thing.

Hinata: He's just shy.

Sakura: He barely speaks to us.

Ino: Yeah… =C

Hinata: He's been through a lot.

Kiba: Why do you guys care?

Ino: He's Hinata's love interest.

Sakura: Yeah, so we need him to like us because we are her friends.

Hinata: For the last time! I do not like Naruto!

Sasuke: The truth will set you free.

Hinata: Sasuke you baka!

Choji: Hinata likes Naruto? Good for you.

Shikamaru: It's noticeable. She hasn't even been this interested in a boy.

Kiba: I'm starting to believe them.

Hinata: Shut up!

Shino: … It's very hard for Hinata to admit her feelings.

Hinata: Not you too Shino!

Sasuke: Even Shino knows, and he's been missing in action for almost two chapters.

Hinata: I'm ignoring your comments!

Hinata: But Naruto likes you guys.

Ino: I guess…

Sakura: Do you think he's ready for school tomorrow?

Hinata: -sighs- I can tell he's nervous.

Sasuke: How about I have Albert-san pick you two up, so we can go together?

Hinata: Sure, we can do that.

Sakura: That's very sweet of you Sasuke.

Naruto stared up at the ceiling and sighed. It was midnight and he still hadn't managed to sleep. He was so nervous. He didn't want to be made fun of again… and didn't want anyone to bully him… again.

He was having a conversation in his head.

Naruto 2: Naruto, why are you allowing these people to bully you! You didn't do anything wrong.

Naruto: I know. I know, it's been so long… I wasn't always like this.

Naruto 2: I know! We weren't. We used to beat the living shit out of people since elementary school.

Naruto: I can't go around beat the living tar out of people.

Naruto 2: -scoff- Yes, you can. You need to get back in action. Everyone used to love you.

Naruto: Yeah… used to… before I let everyone down.

Naruto 2: You can't keep beating yourself up like that. You didn't let anyone down! They let you down.

Naruto: Tell me! What am I supposed to do?

Naruto 2: Be you, baka! There's no excuse anymore.

Naruto: No excuse…

An Unusual Day

"Naruto-kun, are you ready?" Hinata asked from behind the door.

"Coming now." He shouted.

After a few minutes, he opened the room door and Hinata couldn't help but stare at him. He wore his long gray pants, a white-collar shirt and a red cardigan. He was holding the yellow necktie in his hand.

"Who chose this ugly color for a necktie?" Naruto questioned. "As if my hair isn't yellow enough." He frowned.

Hinata giggled. "Yellow suits you." She said.

"I suppose…

"Do you want to get some breakfast?"

"I don't think I have the stomach to eat." He said holding his stomach.

"You should skip out on breakfast, Naruto." Hinata scolded him. "At least eat some toast and egg."

Naruto sighed. "Okay."

The two entered the kitchen and welcomed by Hikari.

"Naruto, you look so handsome." Hikari said. She walked up to him and helped him put on his tie. "Now remember you want to be clean and kempt at all times." She said adjusting the tie.

"Hai, hai."

Hikari admired her work. "Hinata-chan, pass me my phone so I can take a picture of Naru-chan."

"Mom…" Hinata whined. She handed her the phone and Hikari took a few. "Now Hinata-chan, stand next to Naru-chan so I can one with you guys together."

Hinata's face reddened. "Mom!"

"Hinata! Now!" she demanded.

Hinata grumbled as she stood next to Naruto. She felt her heart pounding and she wondered if Naruto had heard it too.

"There. Now eat up." She said ushering them to the table.

"Now, Naru-chan. This is your first day back to school, but if you feel sick for whatever reason don't hesitate to give me a call." Hikari said pinching his cheeks.

Hinata eyed her mom and her eyes lowered.

"Have a nice day at school, Naru-chan." Hikari said patting him on his head.

"And Hinata-chan." Hikari spoke. Hinata smiled.

"Yes?"

"Take care of Naru-chan." She said before leaving the kitchen.

Hinata frowned. "Hai." She mumbled.

"Hey Naruto-kun."

"Yes?"

"Do you dislike my friends?"

Naruto frowned. "I don't… How can I dislike someone if I barely know them?" he questioned.

"Do you consider them your friends?"

Naruto took a bite out of his toast. He thought about it for a moment. "I would like too, but I guess we have a lack of communication?"

"But we went to the fair and you had a blast…"

"I did, but you have to admit Hinata-chan, I rarely speak to your friends… I don't have their phone number where they can text me or vice versa, and they only seem to talk to me when you invite me." Naruto informed her.

Hinata thought about it.

"I'm glad they stood up for me, but we just need to communicate."

"I understand." Hinata said. She looked at her phone. "Sasuke's outside. Let's go."

"Hai, hai."

"Good morning, Naruto… Hinata."

"Hi Sasuke-kun." Hinata said.

"Good morning." Naruto said entering the car.

Sasuke sat at the end window, while Hinata sat in the middle and Naruto on her right side.

Group Text

Hinata: You need to communicate with him… Everyone.

Hinata: He doesn't dislike you guys, but he barely knows anyone. He even said, how can I dislike someone I barely know?

Sakura: But what about the fair?

Ino: Yeah. I thought we had a blast at the fair?

Hinata: I brought that up and he did enjoy his self, but he says he rarely speaks to any of you. So, it's basically communication.

Sasuke: I can understand that.

Ino: We'll try our best.

Sakura: yeah. We need to exchange phone numbers with him.

Hinata: That'll be nice!

The trio entered the school gates and walked to their class.

Naruto wiped his palms on his pants. He had to admit he was nervous, but he already spoke to his self and he refused to let anyone talk down on him.

He entered the classroom after Hinata and Sasuke and some students that were there stopped talking.

"Did we get a new student?" one whispered to another.

"A foreign student? He's cute."

Naruto made his way down the aisle of the class and sat in front of Hinata, his assigned seat.

Kiba couldn't believe it. The class really believe they got a new student.

Ino laughed mentally. They were in for a rude awakening.

"Why is he sitting in that charity case seat? We should probably tell him…"

"Erika-chan, I heard we have a new foreign student in our class and he's cute." Keita said as she put her cellphone into her skirt pocket.

"A foreigner?"

Erika and Keita entered the classroom and eyed the blond boy. She smirked.

"Well, we'll have to give him a tour of the school." She said taking her seat.

Suka strolled into the classroom, followed by Kakashi-sensei.

"It's so good to see everyone had a safe break." He said eyeing his students, until it stopped at a blonde hair boy who was staring down at his desk. "It's nice too have you back Uzumaki-san."

There was a silence and he felt all eyes on him.

Charity case!" some screamed out.

Kakashi-sensei cleared his throat. "Moving forward, we will not be using the word charity case at this school. This word is banned. If anyone is heard using the word will be dealt with." He said glaring at them. "This is coming from the headmaster and board of administration."

"What a load of shi-

Suka nearly choked on an eraser that was thrown into his mouth by Kakashi. "Try me if you want to." He walked up to Naruto. "If you need anything just come to the teacher's longue."

Naruto nodded his head.

"Please stand by for your next teacher." Kakashi said before exiting the classroom.

Naruto groaned mentally. They probably heard about his suicide attempt. He flinched at that word. He couldn't believe he tried to kill himself.

"Dear, do you think we should get him some help?" Hikari said looking through some documents. She was on the phone with her husband.

"Who?"

"Naru-chan, maybe take him to a therapy to talk his problems away?"

"He seems to be doing fine." Hiashi reminded her.

"I know, but a suicide attempt and his past… there may be some underlying issues we aren't seeing." Hikari explained. "And I want to make sure he is safe for his self."

"Maybe we should have done this before we did all of this for him." Hiashi said.

"I know, but I think it's better to be safe than sorry."

"We'll talk to him about it."

"Maybe we can book him with Tsunade?"

Hiashi nodded his head mentally. "I'll make the appointment."

"Thanks!"

Melody stared at Naruto who was sitting in the cafeteria with the Rookie 8.

"I can't believe he's charity case." Melody said in awe.

Erika scoffed. "It's amazing what money can do, huh?" she said flipping her hair to the side.

"He's broke, Erika." Melody said frowning. "I hardly doubt he had 100k to get plastic surgery. And besides all of that looks like natural beauty." She said admiring the boy.

"Ew. Don't tell me you like this guy? He can't support you." Erika reminded her.

Melody was going to respond, but Kita interrupted. "Guess what I heard." Kita said placing her bento box on the table.

"What?" Erika and Melody both said.

"The Hyuga's adopted him." Kita grinned.

"Hyugas? Like Hinata' mom and dad?"

Kita nodded her head. "He's living with the, now."

"Are you for real?" Melody questioned.

"And I hear he's stacking now." Kita grinned even further. "They're paying for everything and he even has his own checking account."

"Wow, he really is a charity case." Erika chuckled.

Kita gave her the side eye, "Regardless, he has money now."

"Naruto-kun, are you going to do track and field?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, do you know when practice is?" he questioned.

Ino took out a flyer and handed it to him. "Practice is tomorrow."

Naruto eyed the flyer.

"But what are you going to do concerning your workout session?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I told him practice should begin soon, so I'll probably see him once a week, so he can make sure everything is going smoothly.

"We'll be there cheering you on." Sakura smiled.

Naruto blushed. "Thank you…"

"Hey, we should trade numbers and add you to the group text!" Ino said taking out her phone.

The group exchanged phone numbers with Naruto and he was added into the group chat.

 _Ding_

Hinata eyed Ino.

Ino shrugged her shoulders. She hadn't text him. Hinata looked around to see who had texted him, but no one displayed that they did.

Naruto stared at his phone and his lips tugged up.

Hinata was taken back. Was it her mom texting him? Or a girl….

Naruto placed his phone back into his pocket and continued to eat his food; he was unaware of the curious atmosphere.

* * *

(After School)

"And that's how you make an Instagram account." Ino said. Now all we have to take a quick picture of you to get it started."

"Thanks, Ino-chan, but I don't think I'm really going to use it." He laughed nervously. "I don't even take pictures."

"That's okay! You can just like my pictures." She grinned.

Naruto smiled shyly. "Sure."

"I should probably be heading out now. I have to speak with my trainer."

"Do you need a ride?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I have a ride! Thank you."

Hinata's head nearly snapped. "With who?"

Naruto was taken back by the aggression in her tone. Had he done something to offend her?

Saskura and Ino were surprised too.

There was a black car that pulled up in front of them. "I'll be home shortly." He said waving. He entered the car and greeted the young man.

"Who is that?" Hinata questioned as she stared at the car that faded away.

"It was guy." Shikamaru said.

Sakura blushed. "Real life yaoi."

Hinata face reddened. "Naruto doesn't like men!"

Kiba made a kissy face. "Yeah, because he likes you."

"I think you made him believe he offended you." Sasuke said.

"How?" Hinata questioned.

"I just wanted to know who he was going with. After all Naruto doesn't have any friends."

"Ouch." Ino said.

"What!"

"Hinata-chan is a jealous monkey." Choji said nodding his head.

"I'm not jealous!"

"In denial!" Sakura and Ino said.

"Look Hinata-chan, there you go again treating Naruto like a baby. He told you he had a ride, but you wanted to pressure him into telling you who he was going with." Ino explained.

"But shouldn't I know? Suppose something happens to him. We need to know the last person who he was with." Hinata said.

Sakura sigh. "He'll be just fine. Stop worrying about him so much.

* * *

"What time are you supposed to go to the gym?" Pein asked.

"At 8." Naruto reminded him. "You really have short term memory loss." He frowned.

Pein glared at him as he put out his cigarette.

The two were at a ramen stand.

"You should slow down." Pein scolded him.

"But it's been so long since I had some good ramen!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I see you have a lot of friends." Pein said.

Naruto slurped the ramen noodles. "They're okay."

"And what about the one standing next to you?" he asked.

"Who?" Naruto said tilting his head to the side.

"Long purplish hair…?"

"Oh, that's Hinata-chan…"

Pein smirked. "You two seemed very close…"

"We do live in the household." Naruto said.

"We're you this much of an idiot at the orphanage?"

"I'm not!"

"She seemed concern about who you wee going with."

Naruto put down the chopsticks. "Hinata-chan is always like that. She worries about me a lot."

"Do you like her?" Pein asked.

Naruto blushed. "You can't go around asking people that sort of question."

"You're not people. You're Naruto." Pein said.

Naruto grumbled. "And if I did?"

This made Pein chuckled. "Looks like you got a keeper. Hold onto her tight."

"I don't think she likes me. She's just looking out for me, but enough about me! What about you? Do you have a love interest?"

"I'm married." Pein said.

Naruto nearly choked on his water. "You're married!"

"Yes… is that so hard to believe." Pein said taking offense.

"No! It's just… with who?"

"Her name is Kanon."

"Wow, congratulations!" Naruto smiled. "Do you plan on having any children?"

"Not yet. Soon…"

"Can I be the uncle!" Naruto grinned widely.

"Hai."

"Good night, Naruto."

Naruto waved at Pein and smiled. "Good night… o…Onii-chan." He stuttered.

Pein smiled. "Good luck with practice tomorrow."

* * *

AN:

Background about Pein:

-Pein is 23 years old.

-He was also in the orphanage with Naruto before he was dumped into his first home.

-He is married to Kanon.

-He has his OOC moments.

-Closet friend is Itachi. They met inside a library.

There we go. So, I introduced a few new characters in this chapter, but I'm focus on Yahiko/Pein. I decided to add him into the story, so Naruto could have someone older (and who's been in the same shoes as him) who he can look up to as an older brother. As you can see Naruto could be his self around Pein, so I want them to bond more. (Note: This is not a BL- Naruto is just ecstatic he can call someone older brother and talk his problems away with.)

Finally. We have it where Naruto admits he has feelings for Naruto. So, now is he going to act upon it?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I know your father and I have been very busy lately, but I would like to discuss what happened to Hajime's face several days ago." Hikari said crossing her arms.

Hanabi, who sat in between her sister and brother, shrugged her shoulders. "Why don't you ask otouto?" (Otouto: Little Brother)

Hikari raised her eyebrow in suspicion. "Hajime-kun, do you have anything you want to say?"

Hajime sulked down into the red sofa and crossed his arms. "No." he mumbled.

"I know it has something to do between Hinata-chan and you. Care to explain?'

"Hajime-baka is rude. He called Naruto-kun that thing." Hinata said.

Hikari was shocked. "Hajime-kun, is this true?"

He gritted his teeth. "It's Hinata's fault!" Hajime jumped up. "We wouldn't have to feed another mouth if it wasn't for her feeling sorry for that boy!" He glared at her. "She just wants someone to praise her for supposedly doing the right thing. I can't believe she suckered you guys into adopting him. We barely know anything about him! Hinata-chan is just pitying him because she felt bad about the other charity case that supposedly left." He said throwing his hands in the air.

"I do not!" Hinata butted in. She was speechless. How could he say such a thing?

"Hinata-chan doesn't know him." He said pointing at the girl. "Hanabi-chan doesn't know him." He said pointing at the brunette who was scrolling on her phone. "I don't know him." He said pointing to his self, "And most importantly you or father knows nothing about him!" he shouted. "This isn't some drama. He doesn't belong here with us!"

"Haji-

They were startled by the noise of a shattered vase.

"It's okay, Naruto-sama. I can clean it." Margaret said as she went to grab a broom and dustpan.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said jumping from her seat. She stared at the boy who was standing by the front entrance of the living room.

"Naru…

"I'm home." He mumbled before sprinting upstairs.

* * *

 **Hinata: Oh my gosh!**

 **Sakura: ?**

 **Ino: ?**

 **Sasuke: What's the matter?**

 **Hinata: Naruto came in a few minutes ago and he overheard Hajime saying some awful things about him!**

 **Ino: What did he say?**

 **Hinata: He basically said I pitied him and I'm just doing this because of Sai.**

 **Ino: But don't you feel sorry for him?**

 **Sakura: I know I would. He was basically getting bullied, but with your help he's a somebody.**

 **Ino: Ne, I heard Melody has a crush on Naruto.**

 **Sakura: No way! Lol. Seriously?**

 **Ino: Hai!**

 **Sakura: You better watch out, Hinata-chan.**

 **Hinata; Shut up!**

 **Ino: But Hinata-chan, how exactly did you let your mom and dad agree to Naruto-kun staying with you guys?**

 **Kiba: Hey guys!**

 **Sakura: Yeah, like how did that come about?**

 **Choji: Hey Kiba!**

 **Sasuke: That's not important guys…**

 **Ino: Was he like homeless or something…?**

 **Sakura: Or is his parents abusive?**

 **Hinata gripped the phone.**

 **Shikamaru: Are you doing this because of Sai though?**

 **Hinata stared at her phone.**

 **Hinata: No…**

 **Sakura: You can't keep blaming yourself…**

 **Sasuke: That's enough guys!**

 **Shino: I'm sorry for joining the chat late, but…. Did you guys forget you added him to the group text.**

Naruto stared at his phone with a blank stare. He felt his heart throbbing and a little pain in his head. Why should he feel this way? After all it was true. Hinata did pity him, there was no denying it. And Sakura was right. With Hinata's help he was a somebody. He felt conflicted. What they were saying was the truth. Did he had every right to feel like… shit?

There were so many things running through his mind. He knew he didn't belong here, he knew people pitied him, this was just a reminder for him to realize that the needed to stay in his lane.

He entered his bathroom and stared at his reflection. His head turned slightly to his room door as he heard a soft knock.

"Naruto-kun." A soft voice whispered.

The door creaked opened and a tall blond boy stood there facing the older woman.

"Hai?"

"Dinner is ready, are you coming to eat?" Hikari asked.

"I'm not hungry right now." He responded quietly.

"I'm sorry about what Hajime-kun said. He will be apologizing…

"It's okay. He was just expressing himself." Naruto said. "There's no need to apologize… since he wouldn't mean it. But I'm really tired."

"Sure. I understand. I'll see you tomorrow, Naru-chan."

"Hai."

Hinata couldn't sleep. What if Naruto had read those text messages? Would he collapse? Would he want to… kill himself again? She got up abruptly and shook her head furiously. The thought of him lying on that bed… the way those cords and pumps connected to him was agonizing to watch. She pressed her knees against her chest and sat like that for a few seconds.

Hinata got off her bed quietly and maneuvered through the dark room. She peeped her head out the door and looked left and right. The only light that shone was the little nightlights her mother purchased when Hanabi was younger; the poor girl was terrified of the night.

Noticing that there was no sign of life, she left her room and walked down the hallway to his room which was on the far left, opposite of the stairs.

 _'_ _I wonder if he's awake.'_ She thought.

She stood in front of the door and took a deep breath. She pulled out her cellular phone and texted him:

 **Hinata: Are you up…?**

Naruto who couldn't sleep rolled over on his side and stared at the waning moon that was just outside his window. He thought about what happened today. The way the kids stared at him, what his "new" family said, and the text messages that wasn't meant for his eyes. He didn't fit in… He never did.

Maybe he was a burden to the world. He almost laughed. How could he be a burden to the world if the world didn't know of him. The smudged smile fade and the darkness consume his thoughts.

He thought about the time he attempted suicide. If it had happened, he wouldn't have to worry about a thing… he wouldn't feel a thing; the emotions: love, hate, anxiety, jealousy. Oh yes, he was humbled that the Hyugas took him, but jealous. Jealous because he didn't have a mother or father to worry about him. A mother who tucked him into bed, read him bedtime stories and give him cookie dough batter to eat. A father who would take him fishing or teaching him how to ride a bike or how to talk to girls. Parents to teach him about the birds and the bees and that life wasn't always fair, and shit happens.

He wiped his eyes and a tear or two squeezed their way out of his eyes. A question he pondered a million times: Did he look more like his father or mother?

He squeezed his eyes shut, but they quickly opened when he heard the vibrator from his phone. He let out a huge sigh and ignored the thing. Didn't these guys ever go to sleep? A few minutes past when the phone vibrated again. He picked up the iPhone and stared at the home screen.

 **Hinata: Are you up…?**

Naruto rest his phone on the pillow and shifted uncomfortably. It didn't set well with him ignoring Hinata, but what more could he do? He really didn't want to talk to her.

As he was about to shut his eyes, he heard a faint whimper from outside his door. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him, but he heard it again and then his door knob jiggled a little.

He got up quietly and walked to his door. He stared at the door knob that was jiggling lightly and wondered if someone had break into the house. He opened the door as quietly as he could and was dumbfounded to see Hinata standing there with tears streaming down her cheeks and snot running down her nose.

She looked at the boy and gave him a tight hug. Snot made its way on his golden bare skin and he felt the hot tears running down his flat stomach.

"I'm sorry." She cried into his chest.

He was surprised. He didn't know what to do. Here he was half naked, only wearing a long cotton black pajama pants. He placed his hands on her and tried to pry her off, but the girl would not budge.

"Hinata… you're going to wake the household up. Please stop crying. Did you have a nightmare?"

She shook her head. "I thought you had kill yourself when you didn't respond to my text."

"Oh." He sighed as he pulled her inside of the room and closed the door silently behind him. The girl was still wrapped around his waist and she didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon.

He turned the study light on that was on his study desk and sat Hinata (forcibly) on the wooden chair. He left her for a quick minute and returned with some tissue to clean her face. She gracefully accepted it and began to wipe her face.

Naruto stooped in front of her and said, "I'm pretty sure if your parents, especially your father catches you in here I'm going to be dead meat." He said shivering at the thought of Hiashi ringing his head off.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if you were alright." She said staring down at her lap.

Naruto sighed. "I'm okay, Hinata."

She looked up and saw his eyes were red and seemed to be a stain of wetness underneath his eyes.

"You're lying." She whispered. "I'm sorry about what Hajime said… what we said in the group text. They weren't making fun of you…" She said wiping her eyes. "They can be nosey at times, but they are good people."

Naruto let out another sigh. He placed his hands into hers and gazed into her eyes. "I wasn't upset about what they said, I was sad because I felt like everything they were saying is true. I'm not somebody great. I don't have a title to my name." Hinata felt the grip on her hands tightened every time he spoke. "And I feel it would be best sometimes to…" He looked away. "to do that."

Hinata jumped up which startled him. He fell to the floor on his bottom and gazed at the girl. "No, you can't do that." She said balling her fist. "You are a somebody. I didn't make you anything." She said throwing her hand to the side in anger. "You're Uzumaki Naruto. A gentleman with so much ambition. If you were to kill yourself…. I… I would be sad." She said loosening her grip. There were no other words to form or anything else could say because deep down inside she knew she would be sad, miserable. "So, don't think like that anymore." She told him in a quiet voice. "If you need someone to talk to I'm here. Just text me or call me and I will drop everything I'm doing to tend to you." She got on her knees and wrapped her arms around him. "Because you're not alone anymore."

* * *

Sasuke was sitting outside staring at the sunrise. Last night he couldn't sleep because he heard his parents arguing because his father forgot their anniversary… again. The poor woman was sobbing uncontrollably.

It made him upset. Didn't they care what they were doing this in front of their kids? That it didn't affect them in more ways than one?

The sky was painted in orange and splashes of red and the sun reminded him of an orange. A gentle breeze caressed his cheeks before leaving.

"Why don't they just a divorce already?" He said to himself.

He was tired of it all. Everyone assumed his family was perfect but looking from the outside in it was not. There was constant arguing among his parents, that soon affected his siblings. He and Itachi were no longer close, Iki and Sugi even drifted away. He was unsure it was due to them hitting puberty or the constant bickering.

Sometimes he wondered what it would be like if he didn't have any parents. Then he froze; his mind drifted to Naruto.

"No parents, huh?" He said aloud.

He didn't realize how long he was out there, but the smell of scrambled eggs hits his nose.

* * *

"Kaasan, we're going to school now." Hinata told her mother as she walked into the living room with Naruto strolling behind her.

"Okay, and oh Naru-chan can I see you for a second?" Hikari asked as she stuck her head out of the kitchen.

"I'll be in the car waiting." Hinata said as she adjusted the backpack on her shoulder.

Hikari waited for the door to shut before saying anything. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine."

There was an awkward silence until she decided to speak up. "I just want to truly apologize on behalf of Hajime. He's young and this is all new to him and even Hanabi."

"I understand." Naruto replied.

Hikari smiled lightly. "I also made an appointment for you to see a psychiatrist. Her name is Tsunade." Naruto felt uncomfortable. "I know. It may make you feel uncomfortable talking about your feelings, but this will be best in a sense for you to open up and overcome any obstacles we aren't seeing." She informed him.

Naruto nodded his head. "Okay."

"I'll pick you up after school to take you to her, oh and Hinata also told me it's going to be tryouts today?"

"Yes."

"Did you bring some running clothes?" Naruto slightly raised the gym bag. "Good and good luck, Naru-chan."

* * *

Sasuke took notice of Naruto and Hinata who was standing underneath the oak tree—just like she said they would. As the leader of the group, he wanted to apologize on behalf of his friends for making assumptions. He felt it was out of line and should have put his foot down when they kept bombarding Hinata with questions about him.

Hinata felt someone staring at her turned her head to the intruder. She noticed Sasuke standing by the school stairs—almost as if he was stuck in his own little world. After a while, he strolled the walking path towards them and smiled softly.

"Hey." He said as he gave a slight wave.

"Good morning, Sasuke." Hinata said.

"Hello." Naruto responded.

Sasuke took sighed inwardly. "Hey Naruto, I just want to apologize for what was said in the group chat last night. They took it way out of proportion and I had a long conversation with them last night regarding their behavior. I personally didn't tell them anything about your situation, so most of them are just basing it off assumptions right now. I really hope you can accept my apology and theirs."

Naruto smiled. "Sure."

"Now that's settle, are you ready for your tryouts this afternoon?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm a little nervous. It's been a long time, but I'll try to do my best." He replied.

"Great."

"We're going to be cheering for you, Naruto." Hinata said giving him a thumb up.

"I really appreciate it."

The bell rang informing the students they had five minutes to get to class. Hinata wanted to know why her mother wanted to speak to Naruto earlier. Hinata waited by the lockers for him as he was putting his gym bag into the locker.

She wanted to ask him but decided she would wait until tryouts were done.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked Hinata. He placed one of his books into the locker and saw his friend seemed to be in her own world. She gazed at Naruto, then at Sasuke.

"I'm just a little worried about him." She whispered to Sasuke.

"Why?"

She took one more glance at Naruto to see if he was listening to them. She shook her head. "I'll tell you later."

* * *

School as of late was awkward for him. The students who treated him bad was now friendly towards him—well some. He still heard whispers of some calling him charity case and that he was being pitied. He would receive mixed signals; like one student will give him a seductive gaze, while one would scoff and stare at him like he was the dirties thing she has even seen.

Fuji-sama, the principal, would make slick remarks or always ask him, "I hope you're not getting yourself into problems young man," or, "You know you will lose your scholarships if your grades aren't up to par."

It was like the man was constantly stalking him. And then you had his son, Suka who was a real ass towards him. Every time he walked past Naruto, he would cough, "Charity case." And even go as much as pushing the boy out of the way. Hinata, of course, would kick his ass every time she caught him in the act.

"Hey Naruto, are you ready for track and field tryouts?" Ino inquired. She took out a bento box and ate some rice balls from it.

"Yes." He said.

Ino grinned. "I'm pretty sure you'll do fine. Especially with those long legs you'll be unstoppable. I would tryout this year, but I'm busy." She chatted away.

"Ino, you're in my seat." Hinata said as she approached the two.

"I know. I know. I was just wishing Naruto good luck on the field." Ino got up and walked over to Sakura who was working on a mini design for History class. "Is it me or does Hinata seem a little colder than usual?" she whispered in Sakura's ear.

Sakura glanced at Hinata who sat down. "It's because of Naruto. This is here first love, so I guess she doesn't know how to act or actually show her true feelings." She shrugged her shoulders. "Or maybe she sees you as a rival." She giggled.

Ino sighed. "You're no help, billboard brow."

Sakura frowned at the nickname given to her.

* * *

Naruto stared at black gym bag in his locker. He was in a deep trance. A part of him wants to run away and never look back and the other part of him wants to conquer the field. Then he thought about all the people he let down and what if—what if everything crumbles the minute he steps foot on that field. He felt his chest tightened and his mind became foggy. His hand trembled by his side and his breathing was rapid.

He didn't feel good. A wave panic washes over him and as he was about to kneel a soft touch interrupts his thoughts. He turns around and was surprise to see Sakura behind him. It was the afternoon time, and school had ended an hour ago. There were only a few students left in the building, and the others were either in their club meetings or trying out for any sports activities.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked.

"Um… yeah." He said looking away.

Sakura eyed him suspiciously. "Are you sure?" Her hand was still on the middle of his back.

He didn't know how to explain it. It felt like his world was colliding and he was dying. He was on the verge of tears until Sakura touched him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to change. Thank you." He said snatching the bag out of the locker. He power walked to the restroom.

Sakura walked towards her group of friends who were sitting on the third row of the bleachers. ' _I'm pretty sure Naruto is nervous about today's events.'_ She thoughts. But she was unsure. As he was responding to her, it sounded like his voice cracked.

"Hey Sakura? - Hey? What's the matter?" Ino asked as she made room for her to sit down. She notices the girl look distraught.

"Oh, it's nothing." She told her. _'I'll just ask Hinata about it later when everyone isn't around.' She told herself._

"Do you think Naruto is going to make the team?" Kiba asked as he lied down on the second row of the bleachers.

"We'll find out today." Ino replied. "And why aren't you trying out this year?"

"I'm tired of losing, and besides I want to try out for basketball this year." Kiba responded. He was staring at some of the girls walking past him.

"What about you Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "Are you going to tryout this year?"

Sasuke nodded while he sipped on some water. "Yeah, I'm going to try basketball too, but it hasn't started yet."

"We should tryout for volleyball." Ino told the girls.

"Ugh." Sakura said sticking out her tongue. "I rather not."

"But this is our last year, and it's not like we do anything. It'll be fun and besides you two owe me for joining the debate team last year." Ino reminded them.

"I'll think about it." Hinata finally spoke up.

"Same here."

"Ugh. There's Suka." Choji said pointing at the blue hair boy who was grinning at the ladies.

"I hate him so much." Hinata said glaring at the boy.

"Is he still messing with Naruto?" Ino asked.

"That boy needs to grow a backbone. He shouldn't have a lady defending his battles all the time." Kiba butted in. "If I were him I would have kicked his ass already."

"Kiba, don't forget Naruto is on a scholarship and there are rules he needs to follow. Otherwise he'll be expelled. So, kicking someone's ass is out of the question." Sakura educated him.

This made Kiba scoffed. "He still wouldn't do it even if he could." He mumbled.

"Where is Naruto?" Hinata asked. Tryouts were starting soon, and Gai-sensei was screaming loudly about the power of youth.

"I saw him standing by the locker. He went to the restroom to change."

"Look, there's Fuji-sama." Choji said.

"I guess he's going to watch Suka as always." Ino replied, her eyes never leaving the man. He walked up to Suka and seemed to be coaching him before taking a seat.

Hinata was about to get up to look for Naruto until Kiba pointed out to Naruto who was walking towards the track field. He wore a white long sleeve Dri-Fit Nike shirt and a black Dri- fit shorts that reached by his knees.

He slowly walked over to Gai-sensei who was showing enthusiasm. He gave Naruto a thumb up and a flashy smile.

Hinata tightened her fist when she saw Suka approaching Naruto.

"What are you doing here?" Suka looked amused. "Don't tell me you're actually trying out?" He scoffed when Naruto hadn't responded. "You really think you got what it takes to be a part of Senju's Academy Track field?"

"Yeah." Was all he said before taking his leave to do some stretches.

This pissed Suka off and he felt his blood boiled.

"Suka, stay focus." Fuji-sama shouted out.

Gai-sensei had each candidate do a standing long jump test. He was pleased with some, others not so much. He watched Suka, a promising athlete and was mesmerized by his jump and posture.

"Alright!" Gai said with shinny teeth.

Suka had a cocky grin. Of course, he was better than anyone out there and everyone knew it. He scoffed when Naruto was called up next.

Hinata held her breath like the rest of Rookie gang. Suka crossed his arm and watched Naruto, hoping the boy would learn to stay in his place.

Naruto stared at the box of sand, and the feeling he felt by the locker suddenly came back. Then it stopped. "Remember what you told yourself." He said to himself.

"Okay, Naruto. Give it your best try."

His feet were light on the ground as he ran. Gai-sensei eyes widened when Naruto's feet left the ground and jumped into the sand. Everything was slow for a second, and as if someone hit the fast-forward button, his feet touch the sand.

 _"_ _So, this is the boy everyone I've heard so much about." Gai sensei thought._

Suka was completely shocked. He was at 2.71 meters, while Naruto was at 2.87 meters. Hinata was grinning like mad, while Kiba stood up shockingly.

"Where are you going?" Ino yelled after him.

Kiba turned back while sprinting towards the tryouts. "I think we actually have a chance of winning this time!" He shouted at her.

Sakura pumped her fist in the air. Sasuke held his composure, although he felt his adrenaline rushing. He got up abruptly.

Hinata looked up at him. "Where are you going Sasuke?"

He shrugged. "Gai-sensei asked me to join, so I guess this is the least I can do for him." He said as he walked off the bleachers.

Hinata couldn't help but smile. "If you say so, Sasuke."

Fuji-sama was pleased by the blond boy. "To think we may actually have a chance of winning this year." He said as he crossed his legs.

Next there was the 100-metres dash between 8 groups, each consisting of 5 people. Gai-sensei was astounded by the members this year. He could tell the ones who really put their heart and mind into running, especially Naruto who mesmerized him by his form of running.

The days went out until it was the 1600-meter dash, which was four laps around the field. Both Kiba and Sasuke cursed themselves for getting caught up on the hype. Seeing Naruto out there and the way the girls became excited really hit a jealousy spot.

They ran against each other, and 3 more people. Sasuke, of course came first, and Kiba second.

Then there was the match against Naruto, Suka, Konohamaru, Sora, and Migu. It seems like the other clubs were over because more spectators seemed to fill up the track field when it was time for the 1600-meter dash.

Some fangirls were cheering for Sasuke as they saw him run around the field. Hajime and Sugi had just left swimming practice and was invited by some of their friends to watch the match. Hajime took note of Hinata sitting on the bleachers staring with excitement. He watched her eyes gazed at a certain blond boy who was standing on the side lines damp in sweat.

"Yo, isn't that the charity case? He's doing track and field?" Sugi inquired.

"I guess." Hajime scoffed. "I mean it's not like he's capable of doing anything."

Hanabi and Iki, who had just left book club meeting entered a classroom to watch with all the commotion was about.

"Hey isn't that Sasuke running?" Hanabi pointed out. "It's been a while, huh?"

Iki was intrigued. "Yeah, it has been…"

The crowd exploded into cheers when Sasuke finished first.

It was now time for Naruto's match. Suka was highly annoyed. The boy had been putting up a good fight against the other candidates, but now he had to show the boy who was really the top dog. He spat.

 _'_ _When did so many people show up?' He thought._

They walked to the starting point and Suka said to Naruto, "Hey, you can always quit now. Don't make a fool out of yourself in front of everyone."

Sora, a pale boy with black short hair that covered one of his eyes, smirked. "I should be telling you that too, Suka."

Suka rolled his eyes. "Says that one who cried when he lost the 100-meter dash last year."

Konohamaru chuckled.

Sora sucked his teeth. "We all know you had something to do with it."

"Innocent until proven guilty." Suka replied.

"Get on your positions!" Gai sensei shouted. The group of teens stepped onto their lanes and stared at the curve field. It was different than before because the crowd stopped shouting. It was like the field was abandoned, but they knew all eyes were on them. Gai sensei blew his whistle and the group took off.

They were running, slow at first, but gradually picked up speed during the third lap. Suka was in the lead, Konohamaru second, Sora third, Migu fourth and Naruto fifth. Suka didn't need to look behind, which would have been a bad idea on his part. He was first and that was all that mattered. He knew the charity case didn't have a chance against him. He wa faster and better. Naruto would soon learn enough to stay in his lane.

This was the fourth lap, and Suka felt his heart increased when the crowd started going mad with excitement.

"Yo, he's catching up to Konohamaru!" Sugi said pointing at the blonde boy who past Sora.

"Where did he come from?" Iki asked.

Hinata held her breath as she watched Naruto past Mugi, then Sora and was almost catching up to Konohamaru.

She jumped up when he past Konohamaru. Naruto was second place.

"Go Naruto!" both Ino and Sakura cheered. "Rookie 9! Rookie 9!" They chanted.

Hinata jumped up and joined the chanting as well. Choji sat back and watched, amazed.

"I'm almost there." Suka told himself. He pushed his body as fast as he could to reach the end. He almost lost his balance when a flash of blonde hair ran past him. His mouth almost gaped opened when he was watching Naruto's back.

"Rookie 9! Rookie 9! Go Naruto!" The girls cheered. Hinata jumped up and down, clapping her hands, and then it happened.

"First!" Gai sensei announced.

Naruto slowed down and put his hands on the top of his head as he began to breathe heavily. Kiba and Sasuke ran up to him and gave him a high 5.

"Bruh! What the fuck?" Kiba said shockingly. "That was amaaazzing." He sang. "My mind is blown."

Naruto couldn't help but smile. "Thanks."

"That was awesome." Sasuke had to admit. "For a minute there I thought you were going to lose."

Suka was dumbfounded. There was no way he should have lost to him out of all people! Fuji-sama approached Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba.

"I expect great things out of you three." He told them. "And hopefully we will be able to win this year. Good job." He said in a monotone voice. He left them and walked past his son, Suka, so much as not even looking his way.

"I want to thank everyone for participating today and will let you know who made the team. Again, good job!" Gai-sensei said. "See you around!"

"Hai!"

All three of them were sticky and sweaty. Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Choji left the bleachers and approached the boys.

"That was awesome!" Ino exclaimed.

"I know you guys are going to make the team." Sakura smiled. "Nice job Naruto!"

"Naruto," Hinata said smiling. She raised her hand in the air signaling Naruto to high 5 her. "Good job!"

Naruto smiled. "Thank you."

"I say we celebrate tonight with ice-cream at my place." Sakura said.

Ino and Kiba jumped in the air. "Pizza night."

"I want mushroom and sausages." Choji interrupted them.

"Peperoni with extra cheese." Sasuke opted for.

Ino took out her purple cell phone and texted in the group chat.

 **Ino: Hey, were going to have ice-cream and pizza at Sakura's house tonight. Be there.**

"I need a shower." Sasuke said walking away.

"That makes two of us." Kiba joined him. "I'll see you there tonight.

Sakura nodded her head. "I'll start heading home to prepare. Are you coming Ino? Choji?"

"Yeah. We'll see you two tonight. Ja ne." Ino latching onto Sakura's arm. Choji followed suit.

* * *

Both Naruto and Hinata walked towards the front of the school, until Hikari stepped foot out of the car.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Hinata questioned. She ran up to her.

"I'm here to pick up Naru-chan." She responded. She adjusted her sunshades. "How did practice go for him?"

"It went great! I really believe he's going to be joining the team. Gai-sensei was dumbfounded." She said smiling. "But where are you taking him?" It was rare that her mother or father would show up to school.

"Well, this is between me and you." She said in a low voice. "I spoke to your father about Naruto seeing a therapist. So, I'm here to drop him off to her."

"Did something happen?" Hinata was worried. Had her mother overheard the conversation they had last night?

"I just felt like Naru-chan should speak to someone, so he can express any underlying issues we may not see."

"But he has us? He can speak to us about his problems." Hinata replied.

"I understand Hina-chan, but I want Naruto to see a psychiatrist." Hikari said. "There he is! Naru-chan." She waved her arms in the air to get the boy's attention.

"Good afternoon, Hikari-san." Naruto said bowing.

Hikari smiled at the youngster. He was sweaty, and she could smell the musk coming from him. "Remember about what we spoke about this morning."

He nodded his head. "Yes, ma'am. I'm ready to go."

"Hinata-chan, do you need a ride home?" Hikari asked.

"No… but will he be home by tonight? We're supposed to go to Sakura to celebrate."

"Yes. Take care." Hikari said as she entered the car.

"I'll see you shortly, Hinata-chan." Naruto said smiling.

"Yeah…"

* * *

Naruto started at the upcoming building and examined it. It looked more like a comfy home, than a business.

"Now, Naruto. I can feel your nervousness and there is no need to be afraid." Hikari said. "If you don't want to continue your sessions, it's perfectly fine."

Naruto nodded his head. "I understand."

Hikari smiled. "Would you like me to go with you?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, it's okay. I can go by myself."

"Okay, I'll be back in an hour time. Your session should be over by then."

Naruto nodded his head. As he was about to get out, Hikari placed her hand on his forearm. He looked back at her and said, "Yes?"

She removed her hand and smiled weakly. "It's nothing. Take care."

"You too." Naruto said exiting the car.

Naruto stared at the homey residence and walked up the white steps. He opened the door slowly and was met by a short black hair woman sitting by her desk. When hearing the door opened, she looked up at the tall boy.

She smiled. "Good afternoon, you're must be Uzumaki-sama."

Naruto smiled weakly. "Good afternoon." He said shyly.

She scribbled something in her book, then pointed at the door. "You can go in there. She'll be joining you shortly."

Naruto nodded his head before walking in the room. He gazed at the room and it reminded him of a little room in a house. He sat on the loveseat. The door opened, revealing a blonde hair woman with topaz eyes. She seemed to be no older than thirty.

"Hello. My name is Tsunade." She introduced herself.

Naruto stared at the blonde lady and nodded hi head. "Nice to meet you." He said in a nervous tone. "My name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

Tsunade sat down on the chair and nodded her head. "What an interesting name." she replied. She sat on the chair and crossed her legs.

"I'm going to record this session, okay?"

"Okay…"

"Why are you here today?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side and it reminded her of an innocent child. Of course, she knew the reason for his session today, but she wanted to know if Naruto fully understood the reason for coming.

"I suppose because of what happened…"

Tsunade scribbled something in a miniature notebook and nodded her head. "What happened?" She inquired.

His face reddened due to the embarrassment, shame, and the fact that he still felt he should die, even after what happened today. He looked down on his lap and gripped onto the gym shorts, wrinkling them. "I attempted to take my life away."

Tsunade looked up from her book and gazed at him. "Do you still feel like… taking your life?" She asked in a smooth tone. He only nodded his head.

"Why?"

"Because I feel like nobody wants me." His voice cracked. "and I'm nobody…" He chewed on his bottom lips. "I know it isn't fair to feel that way, but I get mixed emotions about it." He quiet down. "Today, I felt something different… it was like my chest tightened and my hands began to tremble… it felt like I was dying. Can you tell me why?"

"What did you do prior to feeling like that?"

Naruto thought about it. "I had tryouts today, and felt it wasn't going to go well."

"Naruto, that feeling you had was a panic attack. How did your tryout go?" Tsunade asked.

"I did fine."

"And what did you do to overcome that feeling of nervousness?" Tsunade asked. He remained quiet, he avoided eye contact with her. "Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not here to judge you, but I am here to help you. For me to do that, I need you to talk to me." She informed him. "So, what did you do to overcome that feeling?"

He sighed softly. "Please don't judge me." He said in a hushed tone.

"I promise I won't."

"I would kill myself, for good this time."

Tsunade was almost taking back, but she didn't show it. "Do you care to explain?"

"If it didn't work out… tryouts, the team… this life—I made a promise to myself that I would end it all."

"Well, I would like to learn more about you. Tell me about your life."

He gazed at Tsunade. "I rather not. I've already said too much."

"I want to know who Uzumaki Naruto is." She simply said. "Do you care to tell me your story, Naru-chan?" She smiled slightly at him, and her eyes shone with encouragement. "And besides doesn't it feel better to tell your story to a stranger?"

Naruto had to admit somethings did come out naturally, so he decided to give it a try.

He slowly nodded his head as he began to tell his story.

"I was around five or six at the time when I was finally adopted. I didn't consider it my first real home since I was only there for three months."

 _Brown eyes stared at the young boy sitting in the black booster seat. They quickly turned away when he looked at the person in the front seat._

 _"_ _Are you excited about your new home, Naruto-kun?" a deep voice echoed. The man, his adopted father was a doctor at Konoha Hospital._

 _Naruto nodded his head. "I can't wait! Am I going to have my own room?" The boy exclaimed. "Is it going to be orange? Orange is my favorite color. Well orange and blue, but mostly orange." He chattered away._

 _Toshi, the doctor, couldn't help but laugh. "We got ourselves a little talker." He said eyeing his wife, a brown eye vixen. Her name was Mary, and she was a stay at home wife._

 _She smiled._

"I remembered him being nice to me for a while, but she never took a liking to me because I was a boy." He shifted uncomfortably. "But those months to come…

 _"_ _You have the day off. Why don't you take him to the park or something? I'm tired of seeing his face." Mary said._

 _Naruto was playing in the living room with his toy truck when his foster father came out of the bedroom with Margaret followed behind him._

 _"_ _I have something to do today. I don't have to time to play with him." Toshi said as he put on his trench coat._

 _"_ _I have to go grocery shopping." She quickly explained._

 _"_ _So, why don't you take him with you? You haven't bonded with him since he came here a month ago." His back was facing her._

 _"_ _We all know why." She narrowed her eyes. "Why didn't we just adopt a girl? I didn't want a boy."_

 _'_ _There she goes again.' Toshi thought. He sighed. "Dress him up in some girl clothes or something. Shit, I don't know. You were the one that wanted a blue eye blonde hair child."_

 _"_ _Yes, to resemble you. But I wanted a girl. You were the one that wanted a boy!" She argued._

 _Toshi shrugged her off. "I will be back before midnight." He told her before leaving._

 _Mary sighed until she thought about what Toshi said. "Naruto." She called._

 _"_ _Yes?" He got up and ran to his foster mom. He smiled brightly at her._

 _"_ _Let's go grocery shopping, okay?"_

"He gave her the idea and she followed through with it. When I didn't listen, she would hit me or get upset and threatened to take me back to the foster care. He didn't say anything. He didn't find her actions strange. He let it happen."

"What happened between you and Mary?" Tsunade inquired.

He let out a big sigh.

 _"_ _Awe, what a cute little girl you have there." An old woman said as she pinched the boy's cheeks. "What's her name?"_

 _Mary smiled. "Natsuyo."_

"She let my hair grow out and would dress me in little dresses and put my hair into two pigtails." He grabbed onto the decorated pillow and held it tightly. "It felt so uncomfortable. She let me wear panties, and everything was pink. She would get upset when I would tell people my name was Naruto and not Natsuyo. She'd hit me every time I made that mistake that I almost forgot what my real name was at one point"

"And Toshi? What happened to him?"

"He didn't show the same excitement when I first came home. It was like he was shunning me away. We used to play in the park, and every time he was off he would take me to the ice-cream shop or buy me toys and take pictures of me, but he stopped doing it. I don't know what I did wrong."

Tsunade eyes slightly widened. "He used to take pictures of you?" Naruto bobbed his head. "What kind of pictures if you don't mind me asking?"

"Just like regular pictures." He shrugged his shoulders. "It's a little fuzzy…" He trailed off.

Tsunade tapped her pen slightly on the notepad. "I want to go back to when you said nobody wants you. The Hyugas took you in, didn't they?

"They did it because they pity me." He sighed sadly. "It may be a matter of time before they decide to kick me out like every other foster home. It always happens." He responded darkly.

"Do you think about that often… that they will abandon you?"

"Yes. It's just like the many homes I've been in, friends I've had, jobs that I've loss. They all abandoned me, especially when I needed them the most." He rubbed his eyes. "Their children don't seem to take a liking to me."

"What about Hinata-chan?"

Naruto's heart skipped a beat by the mere mention of her name. "Hinata." He said in a hush tone.

"What's your relationship with her?"

"A classmate that cares about me."

"Do you consider her a friend?"

Naruto nodded his head.

"You don't look to sure."

"Because if I get my hopes up, it's only going to fall apart." His heart ached. "I want to consider her… all of them my friends, but the mere thought of them abandoning me like the others, I don't want to go through that again."

There was a moment of silence.

"I know I want to get better and try to encourage myself to do so, but it seems that I'm trapped inside a time loop of what could happen."

Tsunade sighed inwardly. Not because of Naruto, but because of her job. It was so heartbreaking to hear these stories over and over and it seems to get worse with each one. But it was her job, a job she vowed to help her patients overcome their dilemma.

"Naruto, it seems that you're suffering from abandonment issues and depression, and I can totally understand why you feel that way." Tsunade started. "But I'm pretty sure I can help you with that." She flipped through her notepad. "And as far as your attempted suicide, you're not alone. There is hope. When you feel like that I need you to contact someone who is important to you or even me." Tsunade said handing him a card.

Naruto took he card and glanced over it. "Abandonment issues." He muttered.

"Yes, abandonment issues. But don't worry. We'll help you." Tsunade reassured him. "Remember you need to accept the fact that you are going through deep turmoil and own it. You also need to look back and finds out what trigger these emotions." She said as she moved her hands through the motion. "And again, you're not alone. Find someone you trust and talk about these emotions, these issues, me or Hinata-chan."

Naruto nodded his head.

"And that promise you made about killing yourself when something goes wrong. Let's look at a new outlook. I know you don't want to die." Naruto felt his heart skipped a beat. "It's more in a sense of hitting a reset button, am I right?"

He thought about it. "Yes, a reset button to redo all those things or a chance of a better life." He told her.

"Exactly." Tsunade nodded her head. "And I saw your hospital records and saw you had some visitors in which Hinata and Sasuke stuck out the most." Naruto eyes slightly widened. "This is why I asked you about Hinata because she seemed to visit you the most and was there when you woke up." The tears gathered in his eyes and he cried.

"How- how am I supposed to feel?" He said between sobs. "It isn't fair!" He cried out. "She won't leave me alone, and she's always there for me when I'm feeling down, and I still feel like this."

Tsunade remained quiet as she watched the boy cry uncontrollably. There it was again that feeling. He held his chest, but the tears wouldn't stop—he almost felt like he was going to choke on them.

He felt someone grabbed his hands. Through a blurry vision he saw Tsunade crouching in front of him. She held his hand softly. "Naruto, I need you to breathe." She said in a calm tone. "Okay? There you go." She got up and grabbed some tissues. She went back to him and wiped his eyes. "It's going to get better, but it being with you." She said in a soothing voice.

Naruto nodded his head. "Remember what I told you." She said. "Why don't you go to the restroom and wipe your face. Our session is over, but I would like to do this next week, if you allow me to."

He got up with trembling legs, with the help of Tsunade. He felt a little better. "T… thank you for listening."

* * *

The car ride home was quiet. Hikarai didn't utter a word after seeing his face. Clearly the boy had been crying. He refused to look at her when she was standing in waiting room for him. He just walked past her and enter the car.

Hikari decided to break the silence. "Do you think you'll make the team?"

"Hopefully." His voice was hoarse.

"Naru-chan, I hope you feel better." She said as she tried to choose her words carefully. "You're really adorable and a frown doesn't suit your face."

"I'm sorry. It's just been an overwhelming day is all." He replied. He was staring out the window.

"Awe. Well, you can always come to me if you're having any problems."

Naruto nodded his head. "Yes, I know and hopefully with Tsunade's guidance I will be able to cope with my own feelings. Thank you."

Hikari smiled. "Are you excited to be hanging out with your friends tonight?"

"Yes." His stomach growled, and his face reddened.

Hikari couldn't help but laughed. "Do you want to stop for a quick bite to eat? My treat."

"Yes, please."

Hinata was waiting for Naruto who was taking a shower. She sat on the couch in the living room when Hanabi joined her.

"I didn't know he can run so fast."

Hinata looked up from her phone. "There's a lot you don't about him."

"Yeah, you're right. But still surprising." She chatted. "Are you still upset about yesterday about what Hajime said?"

She groaned. "No, I am not. Okay? It's whatever."

"You know you've been real cold lately." Hanabi frowned. "What's the matter with you?"

Hinata sighed. "It gets really annoying when people bring down other people without knowing who they are. And I couldn't imagine what it's like at the retrieving end of the stick. Maybe you two should put your pride away and get to know Naruto-kun. Especially if you don't know his life story. That's why I am upset."

"How can you say that when you were the one once pointing the stick?" Hanabi eyed her. Hinata stopped what she was doing. "What gives you the right to talk down at anyone when you were once like that?" She inquired. "Maybe if Naruto-kun knew how you used to act before he showed up you wouldn't be like this."

"That was before I knew what my actions would do to others." She quietly said.

Her mind went back to the morgue and seeing his lifeless body laying there on the cold steel table.

"What do you mean?" Hanabi asked.

Hinata snapped out of trail of thoughts. "For every action there is a reaction; some negative… some positive."

"Hmmm. Why are you being nice to Naruto-kun?"

"Because I want to make a difference." Was all she said before going back to her phone. "And maybe you should too."

Hanabi got up, when Naruto entered the living room.

"Hey Naruto-kun. Awesome job today." Hanabi said as she walked by him.

He turned around and gave her a faint, "Thank you."

"Hey Hinata, I'm ready." Naruto said as he stood behind the couch she was sitting on.

Hinata looked up and blushed. "Oh, okay. Let's go. Sasuke is actually outside waiting for us." She said getting up.

"Oh, I didn't know. I didn't mean to take so long." He said walking besides her.

"He'll be okay."

Naruto held the door open for her.

* * *

They entered the Haruno residence which was slightly smaller than Sasuke and Hinata's place. He had to admit even in the night time it was beautiful. He could tell the family is obsess with pink, due to the cherry tree surrounding the places and the Sakura petals drawn on the walls.

The gates to the place opened and Sasuke drove up on the pavement, parking the car.

"Let's have fun tonight. Shall we?" Sasuke said.

"Welcome. Welcome." Sakura said opening the doors. She let the teens in and walked them over to the entertainment room. Naruto was dumbfounded because he could have sworn he only saw things like this in movies.

The entertainment room was huge. There mounted on the wall was a huge screen TV and several seats surrounding it. There was a table set with food and snacks and a small refrigerator on the side. There was a computer station that seemed to be for PC gaming which left the boy surprise. Was Sakura gamer or did she have siblings?

There was an air hockey table in the center and a dancing machine on the right left side.

"Anno, Sakura-chan… do you have any siblings?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura is an only child." Sasuke told him.

Sakura smiled. "He's right."

"Are you a gamer?"

She nodded her head with excitement. "Yes." She couldn't help but laugh after seeing Naruto's expression. "I know it doesn't look like it, but I'm a complete nerd when it comes to games."

"Wow. That's awesome." He told her.

Hinata eyed Sakura and then Naruto.

"Hey there!" Kiba said throwing his arm around Naruto's neck.

"Kiba-baka." Hinata said glaring at the boy. "Be careful."

Kiba fanned her. "Naruto's a man. He'll be fine." He said leading Naruto to the table full of food.

Hinata was about to punch Kiba in the guts when Sasuke grabbed her hand. "What?" She said annoyed.

"You said you was going to tell me later." Sasuke reminded her.

"But now?"

"Yes. Let him have fun and stop babying him. Kiba isn't going to hurt him." He said still holding onto her hand. He walked outside the room.

"Naruto, I heard you did amazing in tryouts." Shikamaru said as he approached the boy; his hands stuck in his pocket.

"I heard you beat Suka too." Shino added on.

"Yeah. Hopefully I'll be a part of the team."

"I know you will, Naruto-kun." Ino butted in with a slice of pizza in her hand. "Gai-sensei was practically eyeing you the whole time. You'll definitely make it."

"Um, Sakura-chan do you have anything to drink?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah, there are some drinks in the refrigerator over there." Sakura pointed to the fridge. "Help yourself."

"Thank you."

Sasuke was standing in the kitchen area with Hinata when she told him what took place.

"And he told you that?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, that's why I'm sometimes on edge with him. Suppose he kills himself?"

"And you said your mother took him to a physiatrist? Maybe they will be able to help him." Sasuke said.

"But he has us." Hinata responded.

"He does, but sometimes we aren't enough, Hinata-chan. You know this."

She took a deep breath in. "I know. I know. But I just care about him is all."

Sasuke rubbed her arm. "I know you do, but let's no baby him. He's a grown man."

"Sasuke he's only seventeen." She frowned.

"Um… guys." Ino said interrupting the two.

The two turned to face Ino who face was flushed.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke asked.

She played with her fingers. "Naruto…. Is a little drunk."

"Yahoo!" Naruto shouted as he threw his arm around Kiba, nearly choking the boy.

"How the hell did that happen?" Hinata asked, pointing at an intoxicated Naruto. "We just got her not to long ago. Sakura what the hell did you give him to drink?"

"I told him to go into the fridge for something to drink, but I guess daddy left his alcoholic drinks in there from the party we had last time.

Naruto was rocking back and forth, while Kiba tried to hold onto the boy so he wouldn't tumble over.

"How much did he have to drink?" Sasuke asked.

"Four bottles."

"F-f-four?" Hinata stuttered.

"Yeah, I mean you have to be careful when drinking these. You really don't know they have alcohol in it because of the fruity taste." She said handing Hinata a bottle to review.

"A-an-and I beat his ass in the race." Naruto told Shino and Shikamaru. He started laughing. "He really thought he had a chance against me?" He pointed to himself. "I'm the best of the best in track and field." Sasuke approached the drunken boy. "Oi, Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto said as he leaned on the boy. "There's something I wanted to ask you. Why is your hair in the shape of a duck's ass?"

Kiba and Ino mouth dropped to the floor, and Shikamaru let a chuckle escaped his lips. Choji looked the other way grinning like mad, while Shino smiled.

Sasuke's eye twitched by the comment and the laughter.

"We (giggles) should (giggles) take him home!" Hinata said, trying to suppress her laugh.

"Hmph." Sasuke said crossing his arms. He turned around. "You better pray your parents aren't home-

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Sakura asked the boy who seemed to be crying.

"No (hiccup), I'm not." He wiped his eyes.

The group stopped laughing as they watched the boy sat down on the floor. He was trying to hold his head up, but he couldn't.

"I want to be friends with everyone, but they don't want to be friends with me because I'm a nobody." His speech was slurred, but they managed to understand him.

"That's not true, Naruto-kun." Ino said.

"Yes, it is!" He shouted back. He pouted. "If Hinata-chan didn't speak to me nobody would be my friend." He pointed at them. "Now I'm tired." He told them before resting his head on the beige rug.

"This is why I will never drink to the point I am drunk." Sakura said. "Alcohol makes you tell the truth whether you want to or not."

* * *

"Sasuke, you're handsome." Naruto said.

He was being dragged into the Hyuga's house.

"Naruto-kun, please lower your voice." Hinata tried to hush him.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke nearly dropped the boy when he yelled so loud. Hinata wanted to strangle him.

"Naruto you baka!" She whined.

"And a 1! 2! 3!" He said as he somehow got off Sasuke and staggered towards the living room.

"Naruto get your ass here." Sasuke demanded.

The lights upstairs turned on, and both Hinata and Sasuke froze with fear.

"Naruto-kun? Is that you. Is everything okay?" Hikari shouted from upstairs. They heard footsteps rushing down stairs.

"Hikari-san!" Naruto cried. He tripped over his feet and fell flat on his face in front of Hikari and Hiashi.

"What's going on?" Hanabi said as she looked downstairs. Hajime also came down to see the commotion.

Hikari helped Naruto up who was bleeding slightly from his lips after falling.

"Is… is he drunk?" Hiashi stammered. He was shock.

"It was an accident!" Hinata said. "Sakura's dad left alcohol in the fridge and Naruto drank some. He didn't know it was alcohol."

"How much did he have to drink?" Hikari said narrowing her eyes.

Hinata closed her eyes tightly. "F… four bottles."

* * *

 **I've been looking for a beta-reader. If anyone knows anyone or is good at proofreading, please let me know. Thank you!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
